Transformers The Secret Within
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Post ROTF Megatron is plotting ultimate destruction, Optimus is crippled by prophetic visions from the matrix. Can the Autobots and NEST stop Megatron in time to save the Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The station was quiet, apart from the odd blip of equipment that interrupted the quiet central hub of the International Space Station (ISS). Frederick, worked absently on one of the experiments contained in a glass case, in his palm a small white mouse, whose whiskers twitched nervously as he gently pierced the small rodents skin. Blood pooled into the tiny vial until it was full. Just as gently the gloved hand placed the mouse in amongst his brethren and was withdrawn from the case. Pushing lightly from the surface Frederick floated across the hub to the other side; taking hold of the fridge handle he placed the vial of deep red liquid inside closing it tightly behind him. He floated gently over to the work station and picked up his tattered Sudoku book, intently finishing his last puzzle he closed the book and placed it neatly on top of a small pile of other conquered Sudoku puzzles, he sighed in satisfaction.

"How's danger mouse doing?" Frederick all but jumped in the micro gravity; his baritone voice emitted a grunt of surprise as he spun to face the speaker. Grinning in front of him Stokes had anchored himself to his work station.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?" The heavily accented German demanded, slightly disgruntled. Stokes held up his hands contritely,

"Sorry Fred, my bad." The younger American scientist was still grinning, as he turned to continue with his work. "I didn't know you Germans were so jumpy." He winked in amusement, Frederick sighed impatiently before pushing off to the living module of the station.

"Can't ever get a moments peace up here." He mumbled to himself as he swiftly left the hub.

Stokes chuckled as he watched the larger German astronaut leave the hub. His eyes lowered to his stellar readouts. His job was simple; analyse and collate any and all information he could find regarding the solar system and deep space, while also monitoring for potential threats such as asteroids and other spatial debris that may fall to Earth. He typed in his authorisation to access the Hubble's telemetry. He didn't always need the giant telescope but it helped clarify some of the more obscure images he received from the station's powerful yet limited telescopes. Something in the data caught his eye, frowning slightly he focused his concentration. The station's telescopes had detected what seemed like a shadow in the solar system closer to one of the larger planets. Accessing Hubble he pulled up data from the corresponding dates and times and cross checked them to see if the shadow had come up on any of the telescopes imagery. A voice called him from the living module, pulling him from his concentration.

"Hey Phil! It's your turn on point, time for me to get some shut eye." His crew mate peered in from the entrance. Phil Stokes, sighed, "Yeah I am just working on something, few minutes." Curiosity peaked; his fellow American entered the room. A recent addition to the ISS, astronaut Stephen Porter glided silently over to his colleague and friend.

"What you working on?"

"Nothing too interesting, well I don't think so anyway looks like one of the imaging sensors in the aft quarter of the station has had a glitch. Probably some dirt, will call Houston to advice whether it's necessary for a brief space walk to fix it up."

Stephen glanced over his friend's shoulder, being first and foremost a pilot; he could not make heads nor tails of the Astronomical data and images that Phil was working on and besides that he'd had yet another routinely boring day. One of the images on Phil's small screen displayed a faint yet obvious shadow obstructing the field of view. Patting Phil on the back, he turned to leave.

"Looking like it needs a clean to me Stokes. It'll wait, come on I'm shattered and base wants a status update."

Phil nodded absently before putting the images down.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You look like you could use some beauty sleep anyway." He shot his friend a wry grin; always a joker Stokes rarely took any situation too seriously for long. He had always been good at lightening the mood. Steve just shrugged at him;

"Hey I think you need to look in a mirror, you're not so hot yourself."

Phil chuckled as he followed his team mate into the living module; "Yeah but I'm more charming."

Their voices faded into the distant intersection linking the different hubs of the ISS together. Stokes's console was left unlocked and open; the live feed to Hubble was still active. Every couple of minutes or so, the image refreshed. If anyone had been watching the screen, they would probably have been concerned that the shadow on the lens changed shape and position then, in the following images simply disappeared revealing a star field in its wake. If anyone had been present, they may have been able to look closer at the shadowy image smudging the view of one of Earth's neighbouring gas giants. They may have, if they had looked close enough, observed tiny pin pricks of glowing red light that were beheld in the shadowy form.

**Chapter 1**

Lennox rubbed his face absently, he hated meetings like this. Grouped into a closed room, in his dress uniform, with a bunch of politicians and bureaucrats who; had probably never seen a battle in their lives. He sighed heavily, to think he was called off leave for this. Admiral Morshower sat quietly next to him sombre faced as yet more sharply dressed officials entered the room. After a moment the official near the door touched his ear piece, the door re-opened and the conference room fell silent. Flanked by secret service, in walked the President of the United States. Along with a couple of other military personnel Lennox shot to his feet, he maybe disgruntled but he still had respect. Standing to attention his salute raised, the President nodded politely before positioning himself at the head of the table.

"At ease people."

Everyone sat. No one spoke for a moment as the President readied himself for the conference. Directing a question toward the Admiral sat beside Lennox, he enquired quietly;

"Is he ready Admiral?" The Presidents' tone was quiet yet firm, the Admiral met his gaze.

"He's been fully briefed and is waiting for the live feed uplink."

"Excellent, I've been looking forward to meeting him."

Lennox shot his superior a questioning look; Chairman, Admiral Morshower merely shook his head. Lennox frowned, thoughts racing through his head. Why was he here at this very obviously Presidential briefing and who in the hell was 'he'?

Seconds later his questions were answered, well at least one of them. The large screen located to the side of the room flickered to life bringing into view an image he knew all too well. Diego Garcia, the location of NEST. Even more confused Lennox's frown deepened as the President began.

The meeting was in full swing; events of a few months ago were gone over and reviewed, the President listening intently to the reports on the Egypt that Lennox was all too aware of. After what seemed like an age the reports ceased and much to his discomfort, Lennox found the President's focus on him.

"Major, I believe you have been in control of most of the missions undertaken by NEST?"

"Um… Yes… Yes Mr President Sir." Lennox, slightly flummoxed, righted himself before continuing to the President's expectant gaze. "My team and I have worked closely with our um allies."

"The Autobots?" The President enquired, Lennox blinked in surprise; "Yes Sir, the Autobots. We have been working closely with them up until the incident in question for just over 2 years. Since Egypt, however we were ordered on extended leave."

The President nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you Major."

"Sir? Not to be disrespectful Sir, may I speak frankly?"

Unphased the President nodded, while Admiral Morshower shot him a glare.

"Sir, Thank you sir. I was under the impression that NEST was to be disbanded and that the Autobots had been asked to leave Earth, I myself thought that my team had been discontinued and were going to be forced to retire from duty Sir, if this is the case, then why are we going over events that happened then?"

The President nodded sternly to the Chairman of the Joint chiefs, Admiral Morshower spoke up, his voice gruff but quiet.

"Major Lennox, you think too much."

"Yes Sir...?" Lennox replied, unsurely.

"The purpose of this meeting is to ascertain the potential threat of the Decepticons and the continued relations with the Autobots. In the hope, that events that took place in Egypt can be avoided in the future."

"Sir?" Lennox questioned again. The President interrupted the conversation his voice smooth and quietly confident.

"Major, your service is commendable as have been you and your team's actions in recent events. The events that took place in Egypt and across the world, in my opinion, were unacceptable. The loss of life and damage that took place is simply not to be tolerated; I will not have this country and this planet threatened by forces beyond our control. It is my hope that in this briefing we can ultimately regain that control, otherwise it is my understanding that the human race would be better served if our new... allies left our planet and took their war with them." The President's face betrayed no emotion, his eyes bored into Major William Lennox daring him to contradict. The Major took in a deep breath;

"Sir if I may be so bold…"

"No Major you may not. That is my current, well informed opinion on the matter, I will not accept losses on the scale we experienced a few months ago, we have been able, with the help of other military and world leaders to divert suspicions towards terrorist attacks, relations across the world are strained as it is without incidents such as these causing us to go to a full scale war, in which I might add, we don't belong. Do I make myself clear Major?"

Lennox nodded curtly, "Yes Sir, crystal."

The President sighed quietly; "However, taking all evidence into account, it is my decision, upon much advice from my advisors and respected military and civilian personnel, the human race can only benefit from a continued relationship with the Autobots, as you call them. I am also unwilling to leave the Earth open to attack from other possible hostiles by asking them to leave, without further considering the ramifications. This meeting is to reinstate NEST and discuss terms of our agreement with the leader of the Autobots. Which; I am greatly looking forward to. It is long overdue."

Murmurs in agreement sounded around the room.

"I hope that answers your questions major."

"Mostly Sir. Why am I here?"

His Superior spoke up. "You have been recommended to take charge of NEST and to continue operations as before as a condition of the new agreement."

"A condition? Recommended by whom?"

"Well on that note, I think it's time." The President interceded.

The image changed on the screen, a familiar face to Lennox came into view. A smile broke across the Major's face.

"Optimus!"

The giant Autobot, whose face was the only visible part on the comparatively small screen, inclined his head in response; if the Autobot could have smiled he would have done so. His deep, soothing voice resounded in the conference room.

"Major Lennox, I am much pleased to see you once again. I do hope you don't mind my recommendation of our preferred and continued cooperation?"

"Mind!? Hell no!" Lennox exclaimed excitedly, briefly forgetting himself, he coughed slightly.

"I'm flattered, really."

The Leader of the Autobots nodded slightly and then diverted his attention to the rest of the room. "I believe that I am addressing the leader of this country, am I not?"

The President spoke up, "Yes, I'm here, it is I must say a pleasure to finally meet you Optimus Prime."

The Autobot was nothing if not gracious. "The sentiment is indeed mutual Mr President."

"We have a lot to discuss you and me." The President continued.

"Indeed we do, shall we begin?"

The meeting was long, conditions were discussed, requests made, in the end the relationship between the Autobots and at least these humans, could not have been stronger. Lennox was tired. The meeting wound to a close. The President left the room first after giving his goodbye's to Optimus. Morshower gave a brief pat on Lennox's shoulder before he exited close behind.

"See you back at headquarters at 19h00 hours Major."

Lennox looked at the screen. "I guess I'll be seeing you real soon then?"

Optimus chuckled at the smaller man's seeming reluctance to come back to work.

"I am much looking forward to it Major."

Lennox hesitated before leaving the conference room, which was now empty apart from him and the live feed.

"Optimus how are you? You know after Egypt?"

"I am touched by your concern Major, but I have fully recovered from my injuries sustained from Megatron, Ratchett is nothing if not conscientious to his work. Jetfire's sacrifice has been greatly received and I am operating within higher parameters than before the incident."

"Well that's great then, if Megatron tries anything else, I'll let you do all the fighting next time." Lennox grinned as he exited the room. The live feed went dead. Back at Diego Garcia, Optimus was amused by the Major's slight dig at his unavoidable absence during the majority of the fight against Megatron in Egypt. Heading back toward the hanger, he had relayed the meeting to his fellow Autobots as it happened. Ironhide acknowledged him as he approached. "Major Lennox has an exuberantly over confident nature when it comes to his combat prowess, for someone so small, I can't say I am not impressed."

Optimus looked at his friend; "I agree, their humour can be as dry as our own at times, it can only be taken that we are almost fully accepted as fellow soldiers in our combined ongoing conflicts."

Ironhide nodded, "I like him. He reminds me of me, a much smaller, fleshier, far less advanced version of me; I might add."

Joining in the banter the other listening Autobots laughed lightly, Optimus among them; after a moment he replied;

"My friend when it comes to humans, their confidence can exceed even our own at times, however;" His tone became more sombre, as he remembered fallen soldiers with sadness, "it gets them into trouble with foes they can not yet defeat themselves, more times than I am comfortable with."

Ratchett added to the conversation. "Having been here for the time we have, I can think of no better allies against the Decepticons, they're unpredictable and quick thinking, it's very useful when coming up against someone as single minded as Megatron or Starscream."

Optimus nodded, grateful for the positive spin on the conversation, "You have a point my friend. I agree they have saved our lives on more than one occasion, something even I did not foresee, when I decided to come to this planet. It seems that our…aagghh…"

A flash of images crossed Optimus's mind, causing him to pause mid sentence. The images continued coming, rapidly, unforgiving, an overload of information. Then a white light flashed before his optic sensors, as the information filled his mind. Unable to stop it, some of his minor circuitry failed under the pressure of increased information. Placing a giant metallic hand on his head, Optimus was clearly dazed; Ironhide glanced anxiously at Ratchett;

"Optimus? Are you alright?" Optimus responded, by letting out a cry of surprise and pain as some of his inner circuitry finally burned out. He stumbled and fell to one knee. The concerned Autobots, waited as Ratchett approached their leader. Placing a hand on Optimus's shoulder, he observed his condition, simultaneously Optimus started to recover. Quietly he spoke, clearly perturbed by the episode. Standing he faced Ratchett.

"I am alright."

"You mind telling me what just happened?"

"I am… not sure… it felt like a signal, or a message, but I couldn't pin point its location. There were many confusing images. I could not make sense of them." Clearly frustrated, Optimus shook his head.

"I need to run a diagnostic; I can't have that happening in the field." Ratchett insisted.

Optimus nodded; "I agree." He added with amusement, "I can not have Major Lennox doing all the fighting now can I?"

Ironhide grunted in response, Ratchett smiled inwardly, as both he and his leader left the hanger. The other Autobots departed in their respectively terrestrial forms. Bumblebee motioned toward Ironhide, electronically communicating with him.

"What do you think just happened?"

"I don't know Bumblebee, but it aint right and I don't like it."

"Maybe it's because of the Matrix or from Jetfire's memories?" He pressed the slightly irritated weapons master.

"Hmmm maybe… If anyone can help him it's Ratchett. He's an expert in fixing. Besides he'll stop Prime from over doing anything while he investigates, which as you know is like trying to shoot a Decepticon with a human weapon."

Bumblebee chuckled at Ironhide's clear contempt for any inferior weaponry, but looked in the direction of the other two Autobots, filled with concern; he transformed and headed after them, leaving Ironhide to his weapons stock at the back of the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ratchett busied himself with the diagnostic, Optimus was unduly quiet as he checked and re-checked the circuitry, repairing any damage that he came across. Being distracted by his leader's demeanour, Ratchett snagged part of the circuitry causing Optimus to wince.

"Is something troubling you old friend?" Optimus spoke carefully, fully aware of the probable focus of Ratchett's mind. Finishing his work, Ratchett didn't respond immediately. Pacing a few feet away from Optimus, he was deep in thought when a metallic hand stopped him in his tracks. Facing the patiently waiting Optimus, Ratchett emitted the electronic equivalent of a sigh. Conversing in their native language he continued; "I don't like it Optimus. Your circuitry is repaired, but the damage could have been much more severe. If your 'episode' lasted a few minutes or seconds longer I am not sure the damage would be reversible, you could literally lose your mind a piece at a time. You have to stop…"

"We need the information now, more than ever Ratchett, you know that."

"I can't condone your methods Optimus, there has to be another way, the Matrix contained more power and knowledge than we've had before and that was transferred to you when Sam revived you. Trying to tap into that knowledge could be suicide if it isn't controlled properly."

"I understand your concerns but, I know that we are going to need the information the Matrix is trying to give me, it is a warning of some kind, it shows me images of things yet to occur, destruction on a level I can not allow to happen, there is no other way to access it other than through my mind, it is within me now, I can control it."

Ratchett grunted in disagreement; "Were you in control before?" He challenged boldly.

"That was… that won't happen again, I must control it, the fate of us all could depend on the information that I receive. My welfare is of secondary concern when this planet's safety is in question. The Decepticons are planning something, we must be ready."

"But… Optimus let me try to access it indirectly, maybe I…"

Optimus turned on Ratchett with a fierce glare that took Ratchett by surprise,

"No!" He snapped out loud. Catching himself Optimus took a step back, "Please accept my apologies Ratchett, this situation is… challenging to say the least. I will not put anyone else in unnecessary danger."

Ratchett nodded now also speaking with his terrestrial voice, "We can't afford to lose you again Optimus, the war will surely be won by the Decepticons if this doesn't work."

"I have no intentions of being lost my friend; I will not let the Decepticons conquer this world. I owe too much to its inhabitants, we all do. Have faith"

Ratchett's voice sounded in Optimus's head; "Oh I have faith in the Matrix all right, it's your damned circuits that are trying my patience."

"Sentiments not withstanding Ratchett I appreciate your concern. I ask only for a little patience."

Ratchett's tone was serious, "If you must ask, be more careful. Next time your circuits fry I am going to shut you down for a week to repair them. You want to leave command up to Ironhide its fine with me, go ahead; he's all but itching for a fight. You'll be waking up to half a base and some very agitated humans."

The two Autobots laughed lightly. Both well aware that the current level of peace could be shattered at any moment and that it would probably be from the uncontrolled test fire of Ironhide's newly designed weaponry, blowing yet another hole in the hanger which had only recently been repaired from just such an incident. Optimus attempted to steer the conversation to a lighter note, the burden of responsibility once again weighing heavily on his mind.

"He is not one to hang around quietly." Optimus added, "He needs to occupy himself somehow."

"Humph, he has help and encouragement from the human Sergeant Epps, bad influence."

Optimus now laughed heartily, relishing the moment. "You can hardly question his motives Ratchett, you, yourself have become quite attached to the robotics technicians that help you with repairs."

Ratchett pulled a face, feigning indifference on the matter, the subtle tone of affection obvious to Optimus Prime, "I am a Medical officer, and it serves my purpose. They are quite enthusiastic for the work however. Unlike most of you, who are frequently insistent on getting parts of yourselves blown off, especially some of the more impulsive Autobots." He pointed a finger at Optimus accusingly, who simply nodded in agreement, while having the decency to look a little contrite.

"I have become attached to them as well Ratchett; they have a lot of potential." He paused, "I believe that Major Lennox has returned back to base." He noted thoughtfully as a black helicopter set down some distance away.

"It never rains but it pours." Ratchett grumbled absently as they headed back toward the hanger.

Unbeknownst to the two larger Autobots, Bumblebee in his terrestrial guise had overheard their conversation. Troubled and deep in thought he did not notice the red convertible pull up next to him.

"You look troubled Bee; you have been sat out here for a while, what's going on?"

Electronically Bumblebee replied, "Nothing to be concerned about Trailblazer. I was just thinking about my friend that's all." The other Autobot glanced over Bumblebee's shoulder at the larger departing Autobots who had just entered the hanger.

"I don't know how we can all just sit here and wait for the humans. I want to get some action, been looking forward to a good Decepticon ass kicking, as the humans put it."

Bumblebee looked at his companion incredulously, "If you'd been through what we all had you'd be grateful of the rest that we've had from fighting, it gets tiresome after a few millennia."

Trail blazer didn't answer, he was new to this planet and young even as Autobots consider age, he had missed a lot of the war back on Cybertron. Himself and many other young Autobots had been placed on ships and sent into space. 'To protect us.' He thought sadly, 'Yeah lot of good it did.' The small, defenceless ships launched from the dying planet had been spotted by Decepticons and all but one had been destroyed, his ship. He and five others who were the last of the youngest generation of Autobots, had managed to escape, thanks to the efforts of other brave Autobots whose destruction he'd witnessed before his own eyes; their sacrifice had been in vain for one of the most brutal Decepticons had spotted them and after viciously ripping out the spark of the last Autobot guarding the ship he had pointed his weapons directly at Trail blazer, who in a moment of panic and fear slipped as he tried to back away and accidentally landing on the flight controls, sent the ship flying into the Decepticon. A stroke of luck had saved them, a clumsy mistake. Trail blazer remembered the laugh of the evil Decepticon as he flew away not bothering to waste his efforts on a bunch of incompetent Autobots; the ship had accelerated out of control until Cybertron was no longer in view. They were lost from their home forever. "You don't know what I've been through bee." He replied softly, Bumblebee shot him a questioning look. Trailblazer revved his engine impatiently, desperate for a distraction from his thoughts.

"I just wanna see some of this rock, I'm wasting in there, we shouldn't be dictated to by these humans, they should just be grateful we're even helping them at…"

Bumblebee turned on him angrily, electronically rebuking him. "Hold your tongue Trail Blazer, we are not dictated to, we are here on this planet as their guests, this is their planet, not their war. They chose to help us, they could have just as easily said no."

"It would have been their loss by my reckoning." Trail blazer answered sullenly.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Trailblazer, you're too impulsive, you'll calm down soon enough when you realise that there's a bigger picture here, and it doesn't just involve us anymore." He revved his engine as his back wheels did a spin. "You have a problem? Then Prime is the one you should be talking too." With that he sped off leaving Trail blazer in his wake. Growling his small but powerful engine with frustration Trailblazer was irritated by Bumblebee's words.

"I'll show you, I'll show all of you, left us out in space, I can fight this war just as well as any of you. That's why we were saved; this is our war, my war."

Unknown to Bumblebee, Trailblazer had also over heard Optimus and Ratchett's conversation and fully intended to use what he'd learned to his advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ray Epps yawned widely, despite his years in service early morning briefings were just not something he was ever going to enjoy. He sipped his steaming coffee slowly and took his seat as Admiral Morshower began proceedings.

"Good morning Gentleman, Optimus." Murmurs of greeting sounded around the small briefing room. Optimus sat in the hanger his sensors tuned into the link up from the pentagon. The Admiral continued swiftly, ignoring formalities. "Our satellites have picked up new radioactive signatures, early this morning." The Admiral paused briefly as an aide handed him more information. "The situation is this, I was contacted last week by NASA of all places, their telescopes have detected some anomalous readings in the data sent from the ISS, they have no idea what the images could be and last night they started having problems at their central space centres here on Earth. As of 04h30 this morning they lost all contact with two of their bases and subsequently they have lost contact with the ISS itself. Radioactive signatures were detected at Johnson space centre in Houston and also across the world at the German Aerospace centre in Oberpfaffenhofen. We are currently trying to get hold of Russian and Japanese autorities in an attempt to reestablish contact with the ISS. At this moment in time they are on their own up there. We have no way of knowing if and what kind of trouble they're in or what's happened to the respective mission control centres. The radioactive signatures detected at the locations are confirmed to match ones we picked up a few months ago."

"Decepticons." Optimus growled softly.

"I'm afraid so. It does not look good people. The mission is this; two teams one to Germany the other Houston. Your first priority is to re-establish contact at all costs. Then find the intruders and find out what they're up to. I don't have to remind you that this operation must be kept as quiet as possible, NASA are under a need to know basis, I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible. You are authorised to use deadly force should the Decepticons be encountered. Major Lennox will lead team one, Sergeant Epps I am giving you the command of team two."

"Yes Sir." Both men responded in unison.

"Optimus Prime, can you see the links to the images received from the ISS?"

"I can Admiral."

"If you can help us identify what they are, we would appreciate your help."

Optimus scanned the images, making a permanent record of them. He scrutinised them closely, dark shapes, blurry images, blocking star fields. Human technology was frustratingly primitive at times, refusing to relinquish any significant details. "Admiral, these images are too distorted to analyse effectively, do you have any other images, detailing infra red or x-ray readouts?"

The Admiral nodded, "As a matter of fact we do, stand by." Within seconds two images were sent via the up link. Two versions of the same image, one infra red the other x-ray. Optimus was silent as he analysed them closely. "Admiral I am afraid we have a more serious problem than we first thought."

"I don't like the sound of that." Epps groaned wearily.

Optimus continued grimly, "These images are of a Decepticon, relatively close to your space station; however there is another image in the back ground, which is undoubtedly not." With some effort he focused in on the dark shadow in the top left corner of the image. Switching it to normal vision he transmitted it back. The image displayed on the conference room screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Epps demanded, as he stood and gained a closer look. "Is that a damn asteroid?!"

Optimus answered softly, "I am afraid so, I can not specify distance, but I do know from our own journey here that it should not be there." Back at the pentagon, in a flurry of activity the Admiral started shouting orders. Lennox broke the tension, "If that's heading for us, it doesn't matter what we do, we have no way to stop an asteroid."

"I believe we can help you. We arrived here by ship which is still hidden from detection far above your planet. If we can access our ship we may be able to use the weapons systems to divert any asteroids that could be headed for your planet. We can also ascertain the status of your space station."

Lennox's eyes widened, "Can you do that, go back into space?" Optimus nodded, "We will have to adopt our protoforms in order to survive the journey through the atmosphere. Admiral I will take a small team of Autobots to our ship and find out what is going on in your solar system, I have a bad feeling that the Decepticons are behind this."

Lennox frowned, "How do they have the power to do something like this?!" He demanded angrily.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Optimus replied with quiet determination. Admiral Morshower nodded in response. "Thank you Optimus, teams' good luck, god speed. Dismissed."

****

Lennox confronted the small team of five Autobots that Optimus had chosen to travel into space. They had all adopted their protoforms and were readying themselves for final transformations to allow them to travel beyond Earth's atmosphere. Their gleaming metallic bodies glinted in the morning sun. To Lennox they almost seemed bigger than they had before, if that were possible.

"Optimus, who's going with you?"

"Ratchett, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Arcee. I have ordered Ironhide, Prowl and Skids to travel with Sergeant Epps to Germany, and Trail blazer, Sunstreaker and Mudflap are to go with you to Houston. Jolt, Chromia and Flareup are to remain here on base. I predict that the Decepticons are attempting to use the fall in communication as a diversion tactic in order to distract from their true plans in space."

"I hope you're right, with you guys gone, we wont hold out long if we're faced with an all out attack." Lennox was grim faced, his thoughts flashing briefly to that of his baby girl, so young, so beautiful and growing up so fast. "We can't fail Optimus. If those asteroids hit Earth…" His voice trailed off, his eyes met Optimus's own, no words needed be said, Optimus held Lennox's gaze for a few seconds before turning to his fellow companions.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" His rumbling command shook Lennox to the core as powerful engines vibrated through the ground. The Autobots launched with more grace and power than any standard shuttle craft built by man. Lennox watched in awe as one by one they shot into the air, before disappearing into the white clouds above.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stokes stalked the Zvezda module impatiently as he waited for Houston to get back to him on his earlier report. The images he'd observed were still inconclusive to him and his colleagues working on the ISS, even their resident Cosmologist was baffled by his discovery. Nadya watched him curiously as he tapped absently on the wall of the living chamber while staring out of one of the view ports. She had been confused by the images that he'd shown her, nothing similar had shown up on her telemetry at the Russian side of the station, she had even scanned the same area twice in an attempt to validate his findings, but had found nothing out of the ordinary. "You must be patient Philippe." Stokes glanced at her; the Russian Cosmonaut was the only one who called him by his full first name, his French heritage proudly displayed by his mother who had moved to New York in her early twenties when she'd married his father. He was born in America and hated the name; he preferred Phil or Stokes, his surname a product of that marriage into a well respected American family, but when Russian Cosmologist Nadya Cherenkov spoke, her soft Russian accent almost made the name sound appealing to his ears. He sighed agitatedly as he gently turned to face her worried gaze.

"I know, I know... I just can't think what's taking them so long, it was a routine request for a space walk to fix the imaging sensors, if we don't do it soon the lenses will need replacing and it'll be months before that can be arranged, and we need to know if those images are real or simply sensor ghosts or even debris, there's so much junk floating around up here if something snags our outer shell we'll be in real trouble."

Stephen Porter piped up from his bunk, "There was static over the comms, maybe they're having trouble on their end. You need to relax Stokes; you know what base is like. They will do everything in their own time. "

"Have you asked the Commander if he will authorize you to do the space walk anyway? If I assist you, it shouldn't take more than an hour or so." Nadya spoke up softly; her voice had a soothing effect on the two men, being the only woman on the ISS at the current time, her sharp intellect and dark humour were often a light relief from Frederick's gruff demeanor and their flight Commander Rick Trent's intense seriousness in all situations, even the routine ones, but that was why he was the Commander.

"No..." Stokes pulled a face, "I was trying to put it off, if I had the ok from base he wouldn't have a problem, but I doubt he's going to let me do an unscheduled space walk without prior authorization. He will only start grilling me, about regulations and the dangers of dying in space, like I haven't heard it all before."

Nadya smiled warmly, "I will ask him." She place a hand on his arm as she glided past, "Be patient Philippe." Stokes opened his mouth to stop her, but then closed it again for lack of any better ideas. He shrugged, "Good luck with him, you'll need it."

Flight Commander Rick Trent, did in fact take his job very seriously, having come from a long line of working class men who had toiled long days in factories during Britain's industrial and technological revolutions, he was very proud of the fact he was the only one in his family to go to University, it was even more amazing that he had been chosen out of all other outstanding graduates to partake in an apprentice scheme run by M.I.T, completing the course at the top of his class, he had chosen to join the Royal air force rather than pursue a promising aerospace engineering career. This had put him in good stead when he had decided to retire from the R.A.F. Returning to civilian life to teach Aerospace Engineering and Space Flight; an Engineer's History, at Harvard. He had managed to gain connections to NASA, and after five years he had been declared an American citizen and had once again enrolled in the Air force, this time the US air force, with the sole ambition of becoming an Astronaut. Being one of the leading consultants on the design of the shuttle crafts' space flight capabilities and engine designs he was considered nothing short of a genius by his colleagues, if however, a little reclusive and strange. Rick Trent chose to spend any leave away from civilization, he had a special little place located in the Rocky Mountains, a nice little log cabin of his own where he loved to spend his free time, reading, fishing and hiking. A professional climber, Rick was in the peak of health and fitness and at forty nine years old he could put a lot of his younger colleagues to shame. Preferring the strength of the mind Rick Trent was not one for show boating or any deviation from the set rules and regulations that they had to abide by as Astronauts. This sometimes put him at loggerheads with his more boisterous and eager colleagues, especially Phil Stokes, who although being a perfectly competent Astronaut and one with an astounding brain to boot, had the knack of getting under the Commander's skin with his impractical sense of humour and head strong attitude.

Working quietly with the Japanese Astronaut Maeda Shimizu on the current reoccurring technical problems in the Japanese Pressurized Module of the ISS, they diligently tried to repair the faults in some of their circuitry in order to get the Kibō Japanese Experiment Module Laboratory working to full efficiency again. Trent preferred to work with the quiet Shimizu, always perfectly polite and respectful and extremely logical, he never spoke out of turn and only ever spoke if he had something important to say. They needed no discussion, they were both experts in their respective fields, but these circuitry problems had occurred out of nowhere with no warning and no explanations, the Japanese module had to be isolated to prevent the spread of the electronic failures to the rest of the modules, which would prove to be a serious problem if not dealt with swiftly. Trent was determined to rectify the situation, always one to be in control he loathed anything that didn't have an explanation, he enjoyed a good challenge, but when the lives of his crew were at stake, he took no chances. Intent on his work he did not notice Nadya glide gracefully to his side until she placed a delicate looking hand on his arm. He looked up expectantly,

"Is there a problem Ms Cherenkov?" He eyed her curiously, his slight British accent betraying no amicability, so focused he was on the task at hand.

"I would like to carry out a space walk, to fix the aft telescopic lenses on the far side of the station. If it is debris, it could snag the outer shell and cause more problems for you to fix. If it is not then the lenses themselves could be damaged and most of Philippe Stokes's work will be obsolete for the remainder of our 6 months up here."

"Have we received word from Houston?" He enquired curtly.

"Nyet, they have not responded to numerous attempts at communication."

"Why do you need to fix his telescope?"

She smiled warmly, "I require it for research and comparative data for my cosmological analyses. It would not please my government if I had to put my work on hold for defective American equipment. Besides would it not be better to have Philippe occupied while you maintain repairs on various systems, it better to have him off station for two hours no?" Still smiling, her eyes danced playfully in amusement, well aware of the older man's vague dislike of his American colleague. Trent clenched his jaw tightly; he hated to allow unscheduled space walks, but his dissatisfaction of having Stokes wondering around the station for 6 months with next to nothing to do bothered him even more.

"You have two hours. Get out, fix it and get back in. Get Fred Zeiger to monitor your progress from the command centre. I want a report when you're done." Nadya nodded curtly before vacating the module leaving the Commander and Shimizu to their work.

All Stokes could think about as he stepped into the air lock with Nadya, was how he had once blacked out in an underwater training exercise due to having a mild Claustrophobic episode in his cramped space suit. It nearly had him stricken from the program, he had forced himself to overcome this one fear that he'd never had complete control of and had made sure it had never happened again. 'Great time to be thinking about that.' He thought with a grimace, as the vast emptiness of space came into view. The air lock door opened silently and the two tethered Astronauts gently pushed off into the vacuum.

"Lovely day for a stroll, no?" Nadya mused, her voice tinny over the comms system in the suit. Earth was spinning unnoticeably beneath them, a beautifully blue orb that always made Stokes catch a breath whenever he looked upon it with devotion and awe. He followed his companion, "Yeah, weather's just breezy out here, should've brought a picnic."

Nadya was all business as they gently floated towards the aft end of the space station, making sure to stay close to the shell and to use the hand grips at all times. Frederick Zeiger's deep, rumbling voice sounded quite subdued in their helmets.

"Your looking good out there, the sun will be coming into view in a few minutes as we shift to daylight orbit, get your visors down now." Both Astronauts complied, even at this distance the Sun was still powerful enough to damage their retinas if they allowed themselves to be caught with their visors up. "We're coming round to the Astronomical platform now." Nadya voiced calmly, "Tethers are locked and we're tied down, heading out to the telescopic lenses, few more feet at least."

"Suits are at optimum, giving your thrusters a 2 second burst to make distance, face into the station." Zeiger was cool and collected. "Facing in Fred we're good to go here, you better not be doing one of your puzzles while we're out here working." Stokes was feeling jovial as he teased the German.

"I need to keep both eyes on the ball Stokes, just in case you have another panic attack and I have to pull you back in." Nadya chuckled lightly. "Hey! Below the belt man, why'd you have to go bring that up?"

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it Stokes." Frederick was audibly amused at having the upper hand for once; sitting back at the control centre he smirked as he watched carefully out of the view port all the while maintaining all the vitals for both space suits. "Thruster boost in T-minus 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1" Their suits pushed away from the station sharply, the thrusters cut out almost as soon as they had started. "Alright Fred, we're in position. Getting a visual on the lenses now." Nadya updated as they went, both Astronauts took hold of the telescope and gently pulled themselves to face the imaging lenses. Stokes frowned, "I don't understand…"

"What is it?"

"The lense is fine, there's nothing wrong with it, no debris, dirt, scratches or nothing, it makes no sense."

"What caused your blurry images then?"

"They must have been actual telemetry."

"But that can't be…" Nadya's voice trailed off as Stokes slowly pivoted himself to face in the direction of the lenses. "It saw something, Nadya, something was out here." Stokes lowered his tone warily. He felt a tug at the bottom of his space suit, "Hey!"

Nadya turned sharply to face him, "What is it?"

"Something, just tugged me I felt it."

"This is not the time for jokes Mr Stokes." Nadya's tone was sombre and irritated, "I'm not really, hey!! It did it again what the hell!" Spinning round he pushed from the telescope sending himself further out from the station, his eyes met the glowing red optical sensors of a small metallic looking insect.

"What the hell is that!?" He exclaimed. Nadya turned to stare, her eyes wide with fear, her brain not registering what she was seeing, a loud electronic scream shot through their comm system. Crying out in pain and shock, the Astronauts clawed at their helmet, without thinking Nadya launched herself back to the platform the tether dragging the shocked Stokes behind her.

"Stokes! Come on, move! I can't drag you the tether will snap." Landing heavily against the platform she turned to stare at her comrade, her eyes caught sight of the creature that had caused Stokes to freeze in fear. His voice sounded over the comm. "Don't do that, please don't cut that…No…noooo!!!" In horror she watched as the evil metallic insect cut through their tethers and proceeded to cut through the tether tying Stokes to the station. "Nooooo!!!" Her voice pierced through the comm as the tethers gave way and Stokes unable to grab on to anything began to float away from the station. In a desperate attempt she pressed the booster button on the sleeve of her space suit, and clicked the manual override, activating it and with all her might launched herself at Stokes who was drifting away from her like a discarded rag doll. The creature pitched a screech before shooting back to the station and proceeding to rip off a small panel before crawling inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back at the station, Frederick couldn't understand what was happening, the electronic squeal shorted out the comm link to the Astronauts, alarms sounded as the system failed. Within minutes Trent was forcing himself through the module, "What's going on, what's happened?!" Zeiger shook his head as he frantically tried to reestablish communication.

"We're deaf, Stokes found something out there, I think it's alive. Comms are down." Trent initiated station wide relay, "Porter, Shimizu. Command centre now! We got problems up here."

The team worked urgently, "I got it!" Zeiger boomed, "Nadya, Phil can you read me, what's going on out there?" Static filled the speakers, Trent felt his teeth grind together, "C'mon, c'mon." he uttered under his breath, "Come in over."

"We're here…_unintelligeble_… we were attacked..._garbled_… Stokes is losing air fast, we only have one tether! Mine wont…_static…_make it back with one." Nadya's normally calm voice was etched with panic as she fought to regain control of the situation. Stokes's gasping breaths could be heard over the comms. "Hang on Phil, you can't die here. I won't let you."

"Might not… have…choice…"

"Stop talking!… conserve your air." Nadya clutched onto him for dear life, unable to pull him back to the station, her tether was all that was stopping them from floating into a vast, cold and slow death. She glanced frantically back at the station, desperately thinking of a solution. "Need help guys, please."

Trent licked his lips, a nervous habit he'd picked up somewhere along the line, "Don't worry Nadya, stay calm, we'll get you home… somehow."

"What about the grappling arm used for docking shuttle craft?" Zeiger offered.

"It's too short, they're too far out and we risk permanently stranding ourselves here if we damage it." Porter answered swiftly.

"What about the suit boosters?" Trent suggested.

"Nadya has run out of fuel, they're only meant for short bursts." Zeiger responded grimly.

"What about Stokes's suit?"

"It could work, but he's un-tethered and if he boosts and is facing the wrong direction, the force will snap the remaining tether. We'll lose them both."

"Damn it! We have to find a way people." Trent demanded in an uncharacteristic loss of cool.

"Cut loose."

The three Astronauts turned to face the quiet Shimizu.

"What did you just say?" Porter demanded.

"Protocol states if the risk is to lose one or both Astronauts, we must save the one we have the solution to save." Shimizu's English was rusty, Porter was agitated. "You're not making sense man! You're saying we let one of them die out there?"

"Hai…" Shimizu replied swiftly, confidently. The realisation dawned on Trent, to get them both back was too much of a risk, he had the power to save one, the one still tethered to the station. He took a deep breath.

"Nadya, do you copy."

"Still here, not going anywhere." Trent nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. All eyes were on him. "Nadya, you have to cut loose, we will find another way to save Stokes."

"What?!?!" All the Astronauts cried out at once, Porter in his anger grabbed his superior by the collar,

"You can't be serious! I knew you didn't like him, but this is ridiculous, you can't give this order!" Trent shoved back, "If you have a better idea I am all ears Lieutenant!" Porter stared at him incredulously. "I thought not… Nadya pivot to face the station and when you're ready let go of Stokes. Aim as close to the station as you can." Trent hesitated, knowing his plan had little chance of succeeding. "Stokes, when she lets go of you, fire your boosters. We're going to try and use the grappling arm to grab you as you fly past. Do you copy?" Frederick realising his commander's plan, swung into action. With Porter's help he readied the grappling arm.

"Yes Sir, standby." Nadya stared at Stokes, he grinned at her, "Hey doll… don't you worry about me… free as a bird… I'll be ok." He gave her arm a squeeze, as she pivoted round to the station. Her eyes filling with tears, she bit her lip. Stokes nodded feebly. "We're ready." Her voice caught in her throat. Trent's voice filled the helmet.

"Do it, we'll be watching for you Phil, try to fly straight."

"Didn't…know… you cared…" Stokes coughed as he tried to laugh, his head feeling light and dizzy. Despite himself, Trent allowed himself a thin smile. "Just hang on buddy. We're bringing you home."

Nadya managed to pull herself back to the air lock swiftly, almost too quickly, she stumbled more than once. Stokes was heading straight for the grappling arm, she watched with baited breath as his boosters finally gave out. All was going according to plan, when suddenly, a flash of metal shot across her vision heading straight for Stokes. She screamed, "Stokes behind you!!!"

The small but agile creature collided into Stokes who tried weakly to fend it off. It clawed at his helmet and suit, with one last courageous effort, he thrust the creature into the waiting grasp of the grappling arm and it closed tightly around its metal frame. Its piercing scream was one of pain and rage, it screached a few times more before falling silent. Reaching out, Stokes tried desperately to grab the arm. His gloved fingers brushed against the aluminium before sliding off. Arms outstretched he glided on, past the arm and away from the station.

"Grab him!! Get him back!!" Trent roared, "I can't, he's… he's out of range…" Frederick faltered. The Astronauts watched the white figure drift slowly out of their reach; Nadya rejoined them, her face streaked by tears. "He'll get caught in the planet's gravity field, in approximately… um… 20 minutes." She uttered in a whisper.

Porter placed his head in his hands, the station was silent. They were helpless to save their colleague, their friend. Shimizu started waving frantically and pointing at the view port. "Look, look!" He exclaimed excitedly. They gathered around the tiny window. To their astonishment, Stokes was no longer drifting aimlessly away from them. In amazement, the four Astronauts watched, as five giant metallic beings - which had come out of no where - flew directly toward them. In the palm of the biggest, lay Stokes. He was unconscious and very short of oxygen, but alive. They stared in shocked silence, no one reacted. An electronic signal transmitted through their comms system, startling them. Static cleared and a commanding, yet distinctly non threatening voice, spoke out into the station. "We have your injured colleague; he is in need of immediate oxygen and medical attention. He has suffered some exposure." Trent spoke quietly to Nadya. "Go to the air lock, get him in." She nodded swiftly and exited the module.

"Um, I am flight Commander Rick Trent, not to be rude but um… who the hell are you? Why did that smaller one of you attack us?"

"I am Optimus Prime; I am leader of the Autobots. We have been working with other members of your planet for some time now. We're here to help you."

"Then why attack us first?" Trent demanded, recovering his confidence. Another voice sounded through the speakers, less commanding than the first but no less firm. "The smaller one you mentioned is most likely a Decepticon. They are our enemy and have made it their mission to destroy Earth, if they can. Did you kill it?" Ratchett demanded.

"Um I'm not sure it's located in our grappling arm."

The larger Autobot motioned to one of the flanking smaller ones, "Bumblebee, neutralise the threat." Optimus ordered electronically, Bumblebee nodded and swiftly headed to the docking arm. "Commander Trent, you have nothing to fear from us. We must get to our ship located nearby, I will place Bumblebee and Sideswipe as guards to your station, that should prevent further attacks."

"Thanks… I think. Are you the reason we have no contact with Earth?"

"No, we believe that to be the work of the Decepticons also. Our teams on Earth are at this moment trying to rectify the situation. Please try to remain calm. We will do all we can to help." Optimus turned away from the station. "Bumblebee, Sideswipe remain here, keep watch. Contact me if there are any more Decepticon incursions. Do not face them alone." He commanded sternly, casting a reproving look in Bumblebee's direction. "Keep the station and its crew as safe as you can, we shall return with the Ark as soon as we are able." Bumblebee and Sideswipe both nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to set up flanking positions at either side of the station. The other three headed in the opposite direction, towards the Earth's neighbouring planet.

Sideswipe grunted in Bumblebee's head, "Let those Decepticon punks attack now, we'll see who comes out on top. Haven't met a Decepticon yet who can best me. Whole lotta' scrap metal, the lot of em." Bumblebee shook his head in amusement at Sideswipe's typically over-confident attitude. He kept watch, scanning the surrounding space for something, anything that could be a potential threat. Suddenly a shot fired out. He raced round to meet Sideswipe. "False alarm bit of space junk." Sideswipe laughed dismissively at the situation and he continued to patrol the station. Electronically Bumblebee rebuked him. Enjoying his smaller friend's discomfort, Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder, his optics narrowing. "What are you going to do small fry?" He teased. Grinning to himself, he spun his weapons round cockily.

"Just be more careful! The last thing we want is to alert more Decepticons to our presence here, which would further endanger the humans. You know how Prime feels about that." Bumblebee retorted impatiently.

"Hey at least I'm on the ball, nothing is getting past me. I got this place locked down tight, all by myself." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, before turning and heading the opposite way. Trust Optimus to partner him with the Autobot with the largest ego in tow. 'It's going to be one of those days' he thought to himself dejectedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It took the Autobots an astonishingly short time – by human standards – to reach the red planet. They landed as small comets, plunging into the red dust. 'Not soon enough,' thought Optimus as he shed his outer cometary shell. The dangers of returning to the ship were great. He knew this. The Decepticons would; most likely, now be aware of the Ark's presence on this planet. He scanned the terrain for any sign of their enemy. 'So far, so good.' The peace would be short lived. Optimus knew that Megatron would prevent them from reaching and accessing their ship at all costs, even if he did not know where it was hidden himself. Sighing, Optimus transformed and led his small party in the direction of the faint signal that Teletraan 1 emitted, intermittently, on a secure frequency that only he was tuned into. He was growing tired of hiding away from the Decepticons, the time was coming when they were going to have to make a stand, for their own survival and now that of the frail planet they had sworn to protect. Sensing his agitation Ratchett and Arcee increased their speed to catch up to him. "What are your plans?" Arcee inquired. Conversing now in their electronic voices, Ratchett jumped in before Optimus could answer, "I say we take any Decepticon by surprise, rush em'. They're not going to know we're here yet." Optimus considered his suggestion, "The plan has merit however, we have no way of knowing how many we may be facing. I don't want to run the risk of us being overwhelmed, they have been known to lure is into a trap like this before." Arcee interrupted, "We also can't be certain they haven't infiltrated the Ark itself and corrupted Teletraan 1."

"You have a good point Arcee." Optimus paused, "we're approaching the location, transform and halt. Remain out of sight beneath that ridge ahead." Complying, the other two Autobots followed their Commander's lead; they came to a halt beneath a rocky outcrop that shielded them from the sky and from any possible enemies in the valley ahead of them. "We're going to need a scout, someone small, to ascertain the threat we face." Optimus mused, as he stole a glance over the ridge. "Yeah, someone small and fast." Arcee agreed. Ratchett glanced wryly at Optimus, who caught his glance and both the larger Autobots turned to look at the much smaller Arcee. The realisation dawned on her quickly.

"Oh C'mon!" She hissed. "Someone small and fast, Arcee." Ratchett teased, "I can't think of anyone better. Can you Optimus?" Optimus glanced contritely at Arcee, "You are the best choice out of the three of us, Arcee."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

She transformed quickly, a small, pink motorbike – her terrestrial form – took her place. "You guys are gonna' owe me, big."

"Thank you Arcee. Be careful." Optimus's last statement was more of an order than a warning; he did not want to lose anyone else to the Decepticons. Too many had already been lost on both sides over the millennia. Arcee revved and accelerated from them, at speeds greater than any man-made motorcycle, leaving behind a cloud of fine, rust coloured, dust and debris, that covered Optimus and Ratchett unceremoniously.

"I should have swapped with Bumblebee." Arcee grumbled out loud, as she raced towards the ship disappearing from sight as she dropped over the valley's edge. Ratchett brushed his face, "Damn dust, she got it in my optics." He growled, as Optimus blinked at him through equally dust covered optic sensors.

****

Back on earth and heading along the straight and busy Autobahn in Southern Germany, Sergeant Epps was grumbling. Sat in the driver's seat of Ironhide's terrestrial form of a black pickup truck, his feet on the dash, Epps was not at all pleased at being the team travelling to Germany.

"You know I can't even read German, never mind speak it. How the hell am I going to maintain a low profile when I can't understand what they say?"

Ironhide's voice rumbled through the radio speakers in the cabin. "I could translate for you." Epps stared at the dash incredulously. "You can speak German?"

"I can speak all Earth's languages. We all can. Your world wide web is a most useful device, if somewhat primitive."

"That's just great." Epps complained, "I'll let you do all the talking then." Ironhide didn't feel the need to respond. He was rather used to the Sergeant's grumblings by now and was even amused by his straight talking attitude at times. Ironhide held a great respect for both Lennox and Epps. Having worked closely with them both, he recognised and identified with the soldier in each of them, while also becoming quite attached to the Sergeant in their mutual love of powerful and advanced weaponry. They had bonded over the past couple of years and Ironhide knew that no amount of complaining would ever prevent Epps from completing his mission, so dedicated he was to his job and surprisingly the Autobots' cause. Epps had been one of the few humans who had never shied away from the Autobots and hated to back away from a fair fight, if he thought he had a chance to win. Accepting them openly and without judgment, Epps had proven himself, a loyal and determined soldier, who in Ironhide's eyes, was to be respected as if he was his own brother.

Ironhide found himself surprised at his own willingness to accept the human as one of his own. There was once a time when he had held contempt for the humans. Having watched them from afar, prior to arriving on Earth and then during the events following Bumblebee's capture by Sector seven, Ironhide had distrusted the humans as much as he distrusted the Decepticons. It was only at Mission city that he had seen, what Optimus had seen all along. They had fought bravely and against all odds in a fight that, by all rights, they should never have been involved in. Despite losing his friend Jazz in that battle, Ironhide counted himself fortunate to have found new friends among this unsuspecting and understated species. Musing to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by a now, much calmer and subdued Ray Epps. 'Humans do not like silence,' he thought as Epps tried to get his attention.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes."

Epps hesitated, unsure how to continue. "The other day in the hanger back at base, I saw something happen after the conference meeting... with Optimus..." He paused, trying to find the right words, without wanting to pry too much. He had no idea if it was possible to step over the line with an Autobot, but Ironhide was not the Autobot he wanted to test the theory upon. Ironhide sensed his discomfort. "You are referring to Optimus stumbling I presume?"

"Well, yeah. You were all communicating in that electronic screeching that you guys call a language, so I didn't want to jump in if it was a private moment you know."

"Yet you stayed and watched..." Ironhide prodded. Epps opened his mouth to defend himself, but could find no words. "Yeah, guess I'm just nosey like that. Sorry man, I'm just curious, he looked in pain. Wanted to make sure everything was alright, you know, seeing as he's gone into space to protect our space station and all."

"Your concerns are valid Sergeant Epps."

"Damn..."

"It is a matter of some controversy."

"Really?" Epps's curiosity got the better of him, "so what's going on big guy?" He heard Ironhide sigh through the radio.

"Optimus is receiving messages from the Matrix, directly into his cortex. The power of it occasionally proves to be too much for his circuitry. Ratchett is concerned; he does not want him to continue, he could literally lose his mind if the information proves too much."

"The Matrix, that's the key thing that Sam used to revive him right?"

"You are correct."

"I thought that was destroyed with the fallen."

"No, only the machine that contained it was destroyed. Optimus managed to retrieve the Matrix. He keeps it with him to ensure its safe keeping. If it fell into Decepticon hands it could be used to provide energy to a whole army of new Decepticons if utilised correctly. It is a power source itself and is directly linked to the Allspark; it is of the same origin." Epps whistled quietly. "So if Megatron got his hands on it...?"

"We would most certainly lose the war and Earth would most likely be a slave planet or destroyed." Ironhide growled at the thought.

"Damn." Epps whispered to himself. "Why is Optimus trying to use it then, if it's causing him damage?"

"It is not through choice. He could prevent the Matrix from accessing his mind if he so wished, but that would require immense concentration and energy on his part, this would leave him in an almost stasis-like state which, I'm sure you would agree, is simply not productive given the current situation. He believes that it is trying to give him something of value. The messages received so far, that he has been able to understand, have been warnings."

Epps frowned. "Warnings of what?"

"The destruction of your world." Ironhide replied quietly. Epps was gob smacked. "Shit and you guys didn't think we needed to know about that?!" He demanded, his temper flaring.

"It is not my decision to make." Ironhide answered, "Optimus did not want to present your leaders with insufficient or incorrect information that is, as you would say, based on a hunch."

Epps shook his head in disbelief, as he let his head rest back on his seat. "I had to ask..."

"Ray Epps." The use of his full name had Epps's full attention. "Optimus would not deliberately place your world or any of our lives in jeopardy, unless he had an absolutely irrefutable reason for doing so."

"You trust him that much huh?"

"With my life."

"What makes you so sure he's right?"

"I am not always sure that he is. I trust his decisions. He is the true leader of our people, descended from the original Prime lineage, if we start to question his motives and decisions, we will most certainly fall or become just like the Decepticons, who fight amongst themselves for the smallest amount of power over another." Ironhide's voice softened a little, "he is also my oldest friend. He has risked his life for me in the past, when I have been foolish enough to rush in without considering the consequences, without hesitation and he's done it for others too and most likely will do again. He will do all he can to prevent harm to your world."

Epps frowned, thinking of all the harm that had already occurred in the past couple of years. Try as he might, he could not share in Ironhide's confidence. "We're going to have to tell Lennox about this."

Ironhide responded immediately. "I believe he is already aware of the situation. Admiral Morshower and Optimus briefed him before his arrival back to base, he was ordered not to disclose it to anyone, only Ratchett and I are aware of the full situation amongst the Autobots. It would create too much unrest amongst the others, given the inherent risks. Major Lennox asked me to inform you when we were underway; the others are to remain on a need-to-know basis."

"Great, that's just great." Epps sighed.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner Sergeant Epps."

Epps was no longer listening, his Ipod was out and his earphones were in and his head was filling up with music, drowning out the thoughts of asteroids and Decepticons, screaming in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pacing the dark ship, Megatron was becoming increasingly more impatient. Being confined to the Nemesis due to his injuries - suffered at the hands of Optimus Prime at their last encounter - was as insufferable to him as having to rely on Starscream to lead the Decepticons to fulfill his plans. He growled as he kicked a repair drone into a bulk head, it squealed loudly. 'The Nemesis had once been a fine ship,' Megatron thought bitterly. Now, it lay in ruins, on a small desolate moon in this pitiful solar system. Situated near one of Earth's neighbouring gas giants the Decepticons' ship was virtually undetectable, due to vicious solar winds and high radiation emanting from Jupiter's massive form. Megatron slumped in the centre seat of what was once the bridge of the Nemesis, small repair drones crept out from the shadows and fearfully continued their work on his injuries. He glared out beyond the viewer, his eyes scouring the stars through the gash in the side of his ship, searching for any sign of his minions.

"What is taking them so long?!" He slammed a metallic claw on the arm rest, incidentally crushing an unsuspecting repair drone beneath his clenched fist, the shards of the little bot clattered to floor with no more dignity than a handful of bolts. He vented his frustrations loudly; to an empty ship, trapped on a dead world. Static filled the still working comms system and Starscream's unmistakable drawl sounded through the speakers.

"We have located adequate specimens, Lord Megatron."

"What took you so long?".

"These things take time." Starscream retorted defensively, "we shall be returning soon, there was however, a problem…"

"Do not test me Starscream." Megatron warned.

"Barricade allowed himself to be detected by the pathetic insects' space station." An angry roar was heard in the back ground as Barricade fought to defend himself.

"Silence!" Megatron ordered. "What can they do from there? They have limited space flight capabilities. Send another of the Insecticons to destroy their station, kill who ever is on board. We don't want any disgusting Autobots interfering, just yet."

"I have already done so." Came the smug reply. Megatron was frustrated, his fingers itching to grab Starscream's throat. "Make sure the job is done properly Starscream, see to it yourself."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Starscream's obedience was minimal at best; Megatron, aware that he had contradicted himself by ordering Starscream to the station, sensed his treacherous nature fighting to take control. The last thing he needed right now – especially in his condition – was to fight Starscream for leadership, although quite certain he would be victorious, Starscream's disloyalty, for once, was instrumental for Megatron's plan to succeed.

"Have patience Starscream. If all goes well, that disgusting planet and the ignorant fleshlings won't see their death coming, until it's too late."

"If all goes well, Megatron…"

"You fool Starscream! If my plan is followed perfectly, we will lay claim to this entire solar system and all its energy-rich resources." He lowered his voice, the warning clear and direct. "Do not fail me Starscream."

The line went dead. Starscream bristled with irritation; he was nobody's pawn, least of all Megatron's. In time he would rise up and show them all, Decepticons and Autobots alike, who the true leader was, in time. For now, Megatron's plan actually had merit and Starscream could see its potential for success. Still his anger needed an outlet. Turning to Barricade, he viciously grabbed the large Decepticon who roared in angry defiance. His grip was too strong for Barricade; Starscream was by all accounts, the more powerful of the two. He screamed at him. "Don't ever speak out of turn again!" Barricade snarled at him, but made no move against him. His loyalty firmly held by Megatron, he believed the plan would work; his trust in Starscream to play his part however, was more than lacking.

"Get these rocks back to the Nemesis you ignorant robots!" Starscream yelled to the other Decepticons as he cast Barricade aside. His glowing ember like optics scanned the three sizeable icy rocks. "They're perfect for the drones." He watched satisfied as the three groups of Decepticons obeyed him. The 'rocks' were in actual fact, small asteroid bodies, with tiny or hollow cores, wrapped in ice and rock. This made them perfect for transportation and excellent weapons to use against the disgusting human planet. They were small enough so that the Decepticons could move them slowly in the right direction, with well timed plasma bursts from their weapons and by using their own boosters. They were, at a mile or so in diameter, however, large enough to cause devastation on Earth, if they impacted at high velocity.

"Soundwave, over see this operation. Make sure these three rocks get to Megatron." Starscream ordered, "Thundercracker, Blast off; come with me. We'll need to join Rumble and Longhaul on the red planet. We are to destroy the fleshlings' orbiting station." The Decepticons complied. Starscream, Blast-off and Thundercracker, all transformed into their respective terrestrial guises. The F-22 fighter jets shot off at high speed followed closely, by a human looking space shuttle, moving at speeds not yet conceived by NASA's scientists.

Starscream hated this dusty, sandy, wind strewn rock of a planet. He landed with the agility of a cat, transforming as he did so. The valley was at least shielded from the powerful winds that whipped the dust into his circuitry. Thundercracker and Blast-off weren't far behind him, both landing a little more awkwardly than himself, they weren't quite used to their terrestrial forms yet and Blast-off struggled to maintain balance as he landed on the dirt with a sickening thud. Starscream shot them a glare, 'this plan had better work Megatron' he thought to himself, 'we won't last much longer working with such incompetence.' His disdain for Megatron was well known amongst the Decepticons, there was once a time when most of the Decepticons would have followed him. He felt in his spark that he should be the true leader; it was simply a matter of time. Patience was not one of Starscream's virtues. He snarled as he approached Blast-off. "Can't you even land properly?" He sneered, landing a swift kick into Blast-off's shoulder as he sauntered past. Blast-off growled in pain and anger before finally righting himself.

"Some of us aren't as comfortable with our Earth forms. I actually think you're starting to like being a human jet." Thundercracker sniggered at Blast-off's defiance; they both were silenced when they found themselves face to face with the business end of Starscream's plasma canon.

"Let's see how comfortable you are at being dust." Starscream snarled, confident that neither of the Decepticons could match him if it came to an all out fight. Blast-off spat in disgust but did not retort back, he was not afraid of Starscream but he was no fool either.

"I thought not." Starscream was smug. Lowering his weapon, he led them into a narrow cave. It dipped sharply, taking them below the surface. A small shot blasted the rock in front of them.

"Show yourself!" Screamed a tinny voice from deeper inside the cave.

"It's us you idiots!" Starscream bellowed, "Stop shooting at us."

Rumble showed his face meekly, "I apologise Starscream, we weren't expecting you."

"That much is obvious. Have the Insecticons been dispatched to the orbiting human station?"

"Yes, an hour ago. They haven't reported back yet." Rumble faltered, knowing the price for failure. Surprisingly Starscream did not respond immediately.

"Take us to the ship." He demanded. "What about the ones on Earth, have they completed their mission?"

"They managed to cut off communication to the station and have subsequently alerted the human's to their presence. They are preparing to face them; we believe they will be there soon."

"Excellent. How many Autobots?"

"We don't know exactly, our spies estimate approximately 3 per location."

"Then there were 8. Send the others to their puny human base; I am guessing they have left minimal security guarding it in their arrogance." Starscream chuckled, everything was going according to plan. They approached the half buried Autobot ship, it was in a much better condition than the Nemesis and most likely still space worthy.

"Have you managed to access the computer?"

Longhaul, answered as he busily worked on the console of Teletraan 1. "Not yet, their defenses are proving to be somewhat better than we expected."

"It is no matter, plant the virus anyway, even if it destroys non-essential systems it will distract them long enough for us to complete our plans. Are the surface sensors working?"

"Yes Starscream."

"Scan for any life signs."

"The Autobots don't know we're here, why waste time?" Longhaul demanded.

"You underestimate Prime, Longhaul. They will have spotted the Asteroid threat and Prime will not be able to help himself. He will need this ship to help defend their pathetic little planet. They will be here; I want to be ready for them."

"As you wish, Starscream." Grumbled Longhaul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lennox and his team had arrived at the Johnson Space centre in good time. Greeted warmly by a casually dressed NASA official, they had been shown inside the centre to meet the Director of Operations. The Autobots waited patiently in the carpark, passively scanning the area.

Lennox was accompanied by two of his men. A young Sergeant named Saul Lewis, handpicked by Lennox himself after he had worked with him in Qatar and an ex SAS soldier, Captain Ben Marshall. Both of them had proven themselves in the past year and Lennox trusted them both implicitly. Waiting in the Director's office, their civilian clothes almost seemed out of place in the room which was filled with army photos from Director Sullivan's long and lustrous career.

"They've kept us waiting for like an hour. You wouldn't think that they called us here for help." Lewis muttered, he hated waiting around. Lennox reflected on how similar he was to Epps in that regard, it was probably why he felt comfortable working with him. In contrast Marshall was sat quietly in a soft chair, skimming his way through a NASA brochure.

"Thinking of becoming an Astronaut?" He quipped at his British colleague.

"Ah, no Sir. Space aint for me, I like my feet on terra firma at all times. Not even that keen on planes."

"You're kidding? I thought you SAS guys weren't afraid of anything."

Marshall smiled wryly, "I never said I was afraid, Sir. Just not keen. You won't have to get tranquilizers to get me on one Sir, if that's what you mean." He winked in good humour, Lennox grinned he knew Marshall loved his 80's TV shows, especially the A-Team. He was no B-A Barrackas but Lennox was certain he did not want to be on the business end of one of Marshall's highly trained and lethal fists on a good day. Director Sullivan blustered through the door, he was out of breath and his face was red. He dabbed a hankerchief onto his brow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gentlemen. As you can imagine it's chaos here at the moment." His tone was insincere; he did not want military help that much was clear to Lennox. He was taking his orders off someone higher and he didn't like it. 'Why can't these things ever be simple?' Lennox thought to himself wearily.

"Still no word from the ISS?" Lennox was straight to the point, they had a job to do and they had to do it quickly, before anyone got hurt. Sullivan shook his head, his mouth pulled into a thin, grim line.

"Not only that, we can't get in touch with the other space centers; Russia, Japan and Germany. Even our French and British bases are incommunicado. I can't explain it. We think we've by-passed the problem then something else goes wrong. Then there are those damn radiation spikes all over the place. They appear and disappear. It just feels like someone is playing a game with us Major."

"Someone probably is Director." He met the Director's questioning eyes with a stern glare, eager to get to work. The Director nodded absently.

"I know how military works Major, need-to-know. You will excuse me if I am more than a little skeptical. I don't like noses poking around my base. I was military for years and I can tell you one thing I've learned, the military creates tension and right now tension is something we have plenty enough of." His thick Texas accent now betrayed any amicability he had initially presented them with. Lennox sighed, agitated. "We need to know where the last radiation spike was detected; we'll start our investigation there."

"The hanger bay, it's where we keep some of the fleet shuttles. They'll be retired soon; I don't understand what use any terrorist would get from sabotaging this base or the shuttles." He was being deliberately awkward and Lennox knew it. A man who hated to be kept out of the loop this was just what they needed.

"It's not your job to understand Director, that's our problem. Your priority is to get communications back online."

"Yes, yes. I have men working on it…" He waved dismissively at Lennox. Marshall stepped forward, his voice even, his stoney glare unwavering. "Director, despite your obvious ignorance in this area, I believe the Major would appreciate it if you were over-seeing the work yourself. Communications is our top priority." His clipped British accent was firm and to Lennox strangely intimidating, he would have to remember to use Marshall for all his future negotiating tactics.

The Director glared at Marshall and stood to face him. He pointed a finger at Marshall. "I'll have you know I was ordering men around before you could walk, mister. I will not be spoken to like that on my base." His voice raised, this was a man who was used to giving the orders and was now digging in his heels. Lennox smiled calmly. "Guys I think we were mistaken, looks like our help isn't needed. Sorry to waste your time Director." The Director's glare melted from his face. "Wait! You can't just leave… the Pentagon said they would provide full assistance!"

"Then I suggest Director, that while we're here, you take our suggestions seriously. We need communications. That is our first priority. I would appreciate it if you used your... expertise and saw to it."

Lennox's expression was impassive and stern. "Please." He almost spat the word in the Director's face.

"Before people start dying."

The Director's eyes widened at the possibilities of fatalaties, the seriousness of the situation dawning on him like a slow sunrise. "I'll get on it. Major." He was visibly annoyed but for lack of any further ammunition, he stormed out of the room almost as fast as he had entered it. Lennox softly back handed Marshall's shoulder. "You were a little tough on him don't you think?" He chided. Marshall simply shrugged, "I wanted to express urgency." Lewis snorted, "Yeah you did that all right. You walked forward, he practically shit his pants." Lewis sniggered, finding the whole situation much to his liking. Lennox frowned, despite his vague amusement at the Brit's lack of awareness in his own intimidating presence.

"Let's get to work, let's kill these damned Decepticons."

Lennox joined Trailblazer in the car park; Sunstreaker and Mudflap were close by. He'd already sent Lewis and Marshall on ahead of him to scout out the area for suspected activity.

"Right looks like we have possible incursions in the hanger bay at the rear of the base. We're going to have to go in quietly, discreet. I very much doubt we're going to be able to call for cover if all hell breaks loose. Hopefully we're just dealing with a couple of smaller ones. Sunstreaker can you contact Jolt back at base, update them on our progress? Also find out how Epps is doing. I wanna know if they've made contact over there. Trailblazer, Mudflap, we may need a hand in the hanger bay so you two are with me, don't transform just yet. We don't wanna' start scaring the locals, they're touchy enough as it is."

"Shall I just sit here then?" Sunstreaker revved his engine a little in indignation, always hating to be left out of the action. Lennox grinned and patted the bonnet of the silver corvette lightly.

"Sit tight, you hear trouble or we don't return in 15 minutes, come in and save our asses. Right now I need you to cover our six out here, you're the biggest ally we got out here. I don't wanna play my aces before they've shown their hand." Sunstreaker grunted in approval of Lennox's plan, it wasn't perfect but it had its charm.

The hanger bay was quiet, too quiet thought Marshall. To him quiet usually meant bad news. He and Lewis separated, each taking separate entrances to the hanger. Hand guns drawn, they were poised, ready for any eventuality. A screech echoed across the hanger. Suddenly Marshall noticed a small metal creature launch itself from the top of one of the space shuttles, it was heading toward Lewis.

"Lewis, you got bogies 3 O'clock, I'm coming your way." He hissed his voice low and urgent. Stealthily he made his way to Lewis. To his immediate left, he caught the glimpse of a flash and then weapons fire. Another screech could be heard.

"Lewis! Do you copy?!" He started to run. Another shot rang out, this time it ricocheted off the shuttle and skimmed past Marshall's head. He whistled silently as he watched the bullet embed itself into the wall opposite. Glancing round the side of a smaller aircraft, he caught sight of Lewis. He was surrounded by metallic, insect like creatures, some tiny and some over a foot tall. One had positioned itself on a girder above Lewis's head. It leapt, Marshall took aim and fired. The shot hit dead on target. The Insecticon went flying into the wall. It screamed in rage, shot to its feet and charged Marshall. The other's realising he was there, split into two groups. Lewis let off a few shots while attempting to dive for cover. He yelled into his radio to Lennox. "We got bogies! Repeat we have bogies! About twenty of the little bastards, we're surrounded. Get in here!"

Marshall heard him scream; one of the larger Insecticons had landed on Lewis's back and was raining shots onto him at point blank range. He manged to twist, grab hold of the frantic creature and launch it bodily into the side of one of the aircraft. A dark stain spread across Lewis's back. Marshall cursed softly. Letting down cover fire he cried out to his friend, "Get out of there Lewis and take cover!" Barely acknowledging, Lewis managed to stumble into an abandoned office. He crouched low, taking shots at any Insecticons that came near the door. Marshall breathed a small sigh of relief; at least there was only one entrance to that room no one could sneak up behind him. The screeching grew louder, they were everywhere. Marshall reloaded his weapon, while his position took heavy fire from the Insecticons' small, but powerful weapons. "Shit" He cursed as he loaded his last magazine into the gun. Their bullets were having limited effect, merely slowing them down. They wouldn't last much longer.

Lennox hearing weapons fire, raced to the hanger. Trailblazer and Mudflap arrived ahead of him. Transforming, they took flanking positions. Trailblazer directed Mudflap silently, who shot up and over the building.

"Wait for me!" Lennox ordered, but it was too late, Trailblazer had already disappeared into the hanger.

"Damnit!" Lennox cursed aloud.

Trailblazer didn't hesitate, with lightening speed he took out a dozen or so of the smaller Insecticons with a small EMP blast from his right arm. With speed and agility he launched himself onto the top of the space shuttle sitting in the hanger and with sniper precision, started shooting the larger Insecticons encroaching on the injured Lewis. Marshall watched with awe, he'd never seen the young Autobot in action and had to admit he was impressed. Lennox skidded in beside him.

"Status!"

"Lewis is injured, he's still moving though. He's trapped in that back office, completely surrounded, I can't get to him."

Suddenly Mudflap crashed through one of the sky lights, glass sprinkled onto the floor. The Insecticons screamed in rage and frustration, sensing the tide turning against them. Mudflap was an erratic fighter but a competent one. Preferring to manhandle the smaller bots he kicked and punched his way through the swarm that had seemingly come from no where. Lennox managed to get Trailblazer's attention.

"We need to get to Lewis! Can you provide cover?!" Trailblazer quickly scanned the area and leapt down from his perch. Giving Lennox a curt nod, he motioned forward directing the men to fall in behind him. They did so, Lennox using his slightly bigger weapon loaded with mini sabot rounds, laid down cover fire. One struck a bot squarely in its torso, sending it sprawling backwards with a gaping whole in its chest. It twitched briefly and went still.

"Gotcha." Lennox seethed with satisfaction.

Trailblazer was an efficient marks-man. He never missed a shot and never wasted a round. Crouching low as he neared the office, he slammed his EMP weapon to the ground. The surrounding Insecticons yelped as the blast hit them and then fell to the ground like discarded toys. Lennox and Marshall joined Lewis; he was bleeding badly from the wounds on his back.

"Can you move?"

"Yes Sir… I think so."

"Grab on to me, we're getting out of here."

"Sir!!" Marshall yelled. "We got more incoming!"

Lennox glanced up. Through the hole in the ceiling, larger Decepticons were joining the fight, though none were any that Lennox recognised.

"They just don't quit."

Lewis hauled himself up, and clutched onto Lennox's shoulder.

"Marshall! Plant the C4!" Lewis stared at him, Lennox shook his head. "I'll explain it to the Director and the Admiral later."

Trailblazer watched closely, Lennox gave him the nod. He moved swiftly forward, always keeping the humans in his shadow, blocking all attempts from the Decepticons, who were now blowing sizeable chunks out of the Hanger and its contents. Mudflap joined the group, taking up position behind Lennox and his men, laying down fire as he did so. Nearing the door, Trailblazer found the exit blocked by a larger Decepticon, who catching the Autobot's glare, grinned evily. He charged. Without thinking Trailblazer turned and scooped up Lennox and his men, ducking underneath the charging Decepticon, he rolled out of the way as it launched itself onto Mudflap. Reaching the exit, he dropped the soldiers lightly on the ground before heading back in to help Mudflap.

"Trailblazer no! It's gonna blow!" Marshall shouted to no avail.

"He's going to get himself killed." Lennox mutterd. Clear of the hanger, the soldiers waited with baited breath.

"Twenty seconds." Marshall counted. The battle could be heard raging inside. The first explosion sounded, followed by plumes of fire and smoke that consumed the hanger. They stared, their mouths agape as the detonations ravaged the hanger, sending smoke and debris into the air.

"There they are!" Lewis choked painfully, as he pointed. The others followed his gaze. Looking a little singed around the edges, Trailblazer and Mudflap could be seen racing from the hanger exit, followed closely by the last explosion of heat and fire that even sent the soldiers staggering a couple of feet backwards from the blast. Thrown off their feet, the Autobots landed heavily on the concrete. Mudflap jumped up excitedly brandishing his weapons.

"I wanna go again. Let them try it on now. Punks."

Trailblazer groaned as the soldiers approached and stiffly got to his feet. Sunstreaker, hearing the commotion, had now joined them. He was now transformed and towered over his fellow Autobot. Nodding in approval, he patted him roughly on the back.

"Not bad for your first day on the job huh?"

Trailblazer ached in servos and joints he wasn't even aware he had.

"Did we get them?" He asked lightly of Lennox.

Lennox smirked. "Yeah I think we got them." Looking back at the smouldering hanger bay he shot a wry look up to the red Autobot. "Next time you're playing hero, could you try not getting yourself all blown to hell? I really don't want to have to explain that to Optimus."

Sunstreaker laughed playfully, "Ah, he wouldn't believe you anyway." He landed another heavy pat on the smaller Autobot's shoulder, clearly impressed by his actions.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there." Lennox continued, "Now if you guys don't mind transforming again, I'd like to maintain what's left of our cover."

Marshall elbowed him lightly, "Just in time too, we have company."

"Great." Lennox sighed, as the Director came into view from the side of the main building. His bulky frame was moving swiftly. Lennox couldn't tell if his red face was due to exertion or rage.

"Looks like you got some explainin' to do Sir." Lewis wheezed from his sitting position on the concrete.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arcee raced down the valley, clouds of dust kicked up behind her. Reaching the cave, she slowed her pace. Keeping her distance, she passively scanned the opening to the cave. It was all clear.

"Arcee to Prime, the entrance is clear. I am going in for a closer look."

"Arcee, wait for us to reach your position. Do you copy? Hold your position."

Arcee transformed, her protoform glinted in the sun. She looked back up the valley wall. Ratchett and Prime would have to find another way down. Their size would cause a mini landslide if they attempted to scale the steeper slope. Arcee turned back to the cave, drawing her weapon, she headed forward cautiously. She could have the cave scoped out and the ship secured by the time the other two got there. If the Decepticons were here they would have guarded the cave. Taking one last look back at the ridge, she plunged into the darkness of the cave.

****

Longhaul smirked. "The small Wheel-bot has entered the cave. She won't be too hard to deal with."

Starscream pointed at Rumble. "See to it. Restrain her, injure her if you must. Do not kill her."

"But Starscream, she is no match for..."

"Do as I command, you incompetent runt!" Starscream snarled. "I have plans for the foolish little Autobot." He grinned, turning to watch the screen that displayed Arcee's progress.

"Where are the others?"

"Almost in the valley, we have minutes."

"Do we know who it is yet?"

Longhaul sighed. "Not yet. They're not in range." Longhaul whirled to face Starscream. "What if it's Prime?"

"What if it is?" Sneered Starscream.

"We are no match!" Longhaul took a step toward him threateningly; he was not willing to die on this forsaken planet, least of all for Starscream.

"You won't have to be Longhaul." Starscream patronised. "There are four of us and only two of them."

"I for one hope it is Prime, he deserves knocking down a peg or two."

"Don't be a fool Thundercracker!" Starscream snapped.

The computer beeped.

"They're at the cave. Prime's with them." Longhaul glared at Starscream, who grinned menacingly.

"Excellent. You three will take the smaller one. Kill him if you have to. I will handle Prime, drive him into the cave if you can, I'll do the rest."

"As you command Starscream." The Decepticons answered in unison.

****

Arcee could just about see in the darkness, rocks crumbled behind her, her weapon at the ready, she could see nothing. Cursing, she continued forward.

"Should have waited Arcee." She scolded herself.

"Yes you should have."

Swinging round in the direction of the voice, Arcee was too late, a force slammed into her chest plate sending her flying into the wall of the cave. Rumble aimed a sharp kick to her face. Crying out as her armour cracked, Arcee sprawled on the floor. Rumble was brutal, using the darkness as cover, he dodged Arcee's weapon as she fired blindly.

"Show yourself coward!"

"By all means." Rumble answered. Throwing all his weight into his strike, the specially designed pistons in his arms, punched into Arcee's leg joint. The axle of her single wheel snapped like a twig. Laying another punch into the injured joint, her servos finally gave in. Arcee howled as the joint cracked in the wrong direction, coolant spilled onto the rocky ground. Using his advantage, Rumble kicked Arcee's weapon from her grasp. He crouched over her as she tried to crawl from under his grasp. Pinning her to the ground, he leaned in closely, wrenching her head up to his, he hissed.

"I was ordered not to kill you, but I'm really going to enjoy this." With that, he wrenched her head up as far as he could before slamming it into the rocks with all his might. Her face plate splintered against the stone. Struggling, she tried to wriggle free; managing to free her arm, she landed a hard blow across Rumble's face, his red optic split with the force of her strike. Yelling in surprise, Rumble leapt for her weapon. Pointing it directly at her face, he grinned.

"I'm going to have to disobey."

Arcee stared at the weapon, the shot rang out and she closed her eyes, her arm raised in an attempt to shield her face. Rock rained down on her from above. 'I'm a goner.' She thought.

Sensing something was wrong, she looked up. She was greeted by the massive, tattooed form of Starscream. He grabbed the weapon from Rumble. Casting it aside, he gripped Rumble by the throat, lifting him into the air until their eyes were level, he was a menacing sight.

"You will pay for this insolence Rumble." He whispered, dropping him to the floor. Rumble groaned in fear and rage.

"Join the others, wait for my signal." Starscream ordered, Rumble scrambled from under Starscream's feet without hesitation and disappeared into the cave.

Arcee shrank back from the approaching Starscream. He towered over her.

"I have plans for you." He lifted her battered, limp body off the floor.

"Get your filthy claws off me!"

"In due time Autobot. Now be quiet." He raised a small device to her head that looked like a small needle.

"Hey!..." Arcee cried out as an electro-magnetic pulse shot through her body. She jolted violently and went limp. Starscream was pleased; it was all almost too easy.

****

Ratchett scanned the nearby area. "It looks like she went inside." His voice was grim. Optimus frowned, irritated by Arcee's insubordination.

"I'll go in; you remain here guard the entrance."

Ratchett answered with a nod, arming himself. Optimus headed forward, he had barely entered the cave a few feet when he was hit by a blast of rock and debris. He flew backwards, landing awkwardly; he skidded across the dusty, harsh ground halting at Ratchett's feet. Clambering to his feet he drew his weapons. In one sudden movement, three Decepticons exploded from the cave; one immediately transformed into a jet and soared into the air. Raining shots down from above, Thundercracker circled the outnumbered and surrounded Autobots.

"The great Optimus Prime! Shame you can't avoid even the simplest of traps, sending in the weaker bots first. Some great leader you are!" He followed his outburst with a tirade of weapons fire. Ratchett stumbled as a missile blasted through his lower leg. Optimus caught his arm and using himself as a shield, dragged him to a rocky outcrop, where they managed to crouch to avoid the Decepticons barrage of missiles and plasma canons.

"I'm hit." Ratchett grimaced. Optimus inspected his injury quickly. "It can be repaired. We have to find Arcee and the ship. I will deal with these three. Get in the cave, power up the ship. Take off if you can."

"What about you?" Ratchett winced, as rock exploded above his head.

"If I don't join you, come get me." Ratchett allowed himself a grin as Optimus leapt over the rocks. Clutching the weapon on his back, Optimus took aim and shot Blast-off, landing a glancing blow onto his side that sent him spinning back toward the cave. Thundercracker swooped in from above, his chain guns unleashed in fury. Optimus ducked and rolled from his aim, spinning he managed to get a shot off, which blasted through Thundercracker's rear wing. Leaking coolant he was forced to land and transform. Longhaul wasted no time; he bodily launched himself into Optimus. Optimus's weapon skated along the ground as they fell heavily, a mass of limbs and metal. Landing several blows to Optimus's head, Longhaul managed to gain the upper hand as Prime's face plate cracked satisfyingly beneath his fists.

"I'll keep Prime pinned." He screamed, as he tried to rip Optimus's face plate from his head. "Get the other one!" A punch landed squarely on his jaw, it splintered beneath the force of Prime's blow. Longhaul cried out, Optimus managed to get a foothold onto his chest and heaved the large Decepticon over his head. Turning swiftly, he crouched, sizing the Decepticon up.

"Give it up Longhaul! Or do you think you can win with the rest of your face intact?!"

Longhaul spat in disgust, circling each other, he growled. "I don't have to; I just have to hurt you, long enough!" He charged forward, Optimus was ready for him. He swung from his grasp, pivoting on his right foot, his super heated swords drawn, he plunged one of his blades into the back of Longhaul's shoulder, catching him off balance. Longhaul screamed, the heated metal sending searing pain through his circuitry, he could feel his servos fusing. Without hesitation Optimus had come about and landed a solid punch to his face, sending him sprawling into the dirt. His left arm hung useless at his side, he fired his canon from his right wildly, but Optimus was too quick. He could not take him alone. Longhaul tried to keep his distance, firing as he did so, but Optimus had other plans in mind.

"Going so soon?" He growled as his fist upper cut into Longhaul's jaw, shattering what was left of his facial armour and most of his jaw with it. Again Longhaul found himself in the dirt, only this time Optimus stood over him, his blade raised for the final blow. His optics widened in fear, he wasn't ready to die here. Without warning, Optimus stumbled forward; taken by surprise he lost his balance. Rumble had launched himself onto the large Autobot's back, and began pummelling Prime's armour as hard as he could. Optimus growled in frustration, bodily throwing Rumble into a pile of rock. Longhaul had managed to get away and had now joined the others nearer to the cave. Optimus was surprised at how far away they had moved from the cave. 'A distraction' he seethed.

"Ratchet" He voiced his concern out loud as he ran back to the battle at the mouth of the cave, leaving Rumble dazed in the dust.

Having successfully lured Prime away from the cave, Longhaul rejoined the others who were brutally taking it in turns to attack the now severely injured Ratchett. Impressively the medic was holding his own, his buzz saw, sliced through Blast-off's arm like butter as he reached in to grab his chest plate. Blast-off howled, clutching his partially severed hand. Ratchett kicked him in the chest, sending him hurtling into Thundercracker, who unleashed his chain guns on the Autobot. Taking numerous hits, he stumbled and fell once or twice, struggling to maintain his position.

Optimus could see Ratchett was in dire trouble, coolant poured from wounds on his chest plate and his arm sported a nasty gash, where his circuitry was visibly sparking and damaged. Optimus launched himself into the fray once more, his plasma canon blasting straight through Thundercracker's arm, which fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The Decepticons, all turned to stare at the charging Autobot leader, knowing they couldn't win without sustaining further injury, Blast-off transformed and took off, grabbing Longhaul with one claw and Thundercracker with the other, who held his detached limb with shock. Confused at the sudden retreat, Optimus skidded to a halt beside Ratchett.

"Ratchett can you move?" His voice was filled with concern and worry for his old friend. Ratchett grunted, as he hauled himself up, using Prime's strong form for leverage.

"I've moved better."

"If we can get to the ship, Teletraan 1 can start repairs. You'll be moving like new in no time."

"Promises, promises." Ratchett snorted good humouredly. "Why did they retreat? They could have finished us off."

Optimus's optics narrowed. "I don't know. Longhaul was deliberately trying to distract me from the cave. They were acting under orders. Whoever it is, is probably still in the cave." He glanced at Ratchett who looked a little worse for wear. "You should stay here; I will find Arcee and the ship and deal with who ever is left."

Ratchett shook his head stubbornly. "Saving all the fun for yourself huh?" He straightened, "We stick together. I'll be alright." Optimus knowing he could not persuade him otherwise, frowned, his voice was grim. "Very well, stay behind me."

They reached the Ark with relative ease. Optimus was uncomfortable. Creeping forward slowly, his weapon at the ready, he scanned the area of the ship. It was empty. Motioning to Ratchett they headed over to the main computer.

"Teletraan 1, scan the area for Autobot Arcee." Optimus commanded.

"_Initiating scan." _Came the monotone reply. "_Location verified. Arcee present on the Ark." _

"What?! Where on the Ark is she located?"

"_Main bridge." _

Ratchett spotted him first; he tensed, his fingers itching to grab his weapon. Optimus whirled to face the approaching Starscream. His eyes fell to the unconscious form of Arcee clutched tightly in front of his chest. Coolant dripped from her battered body onto the steel floor.

"That's right. We don't want to do anything stupid now do we?" Starscream drawled.

"You monster!" Seethed Ratchett through a clenched jaw. Starscream merely shrugged.

"This wasn't my doing. In fact, I saved her life. You should thank me." His optics flashed dangerously. Optimus felt helpless; there was nothing he could do to help Arcee without endangering her life further.

"If you care so much Starscream, why not just let her go?"

"And lose my only advantage? HA! Do you take me for a fool Prime?"

"On most days I would say that is an understatement."

"Don't push me Autobot! I will tear her head from her body!"

"What and lose your only advantage? I don't think so."

Starscream faltered, only slightly. An evil grin formed across his face. "No you're right Prime, I have much bigger plans for this little one. Megatron will be so pleased."

"What do you want Starscream? Are you pandering to Megatron again? Tell me, have you ever had an original thought?"

"Silence!" Starscream was infuriated, he increased his grip on the small Autobot in his capture, feeling her frame weaken and snap in his fearsome grip, he calmed somewhat. Optimus's patience was fading fast. This was a no win scenario and Starscream was getting nervous. Ratchett moved suddenly. Starscream responded by shooting chunks from his already damaged leg. Ratchett cried out as he slumped to the floor. Optimus tried to edge toward him in the distraction.

"Ah, ah!" Starscream raised a needle like device to Arcee's head. "This delivers a localised EMP charge, you move again and I'll fry her circuits. You have a feeling of what that's like, don't you Prime? All that Matrix knowledge burning into your brain." Optimus tensed, unnerved by Starscream's knowledge of the Matrix. He raised his hands.

"Just tell me what you want." He growled.

"We want the Matrix and all that it entails. If we don't get it from you, we'll get it from another who is connected with it in more ways than even you are aware of. Another you know well."

"Sam…" Optimus whispered. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but he does. You and he are inextricably linked by the Matrix; he gave his life for yours in a most sickening Autobot display of heroism. He now sees what you see from the Matrix. Or didn't you know? " He leered in satisfaction. "We have eyes everywhere Prime. Our time is coming. My time is coming. Megatron and his asteroid plans, pah! I will show him how to get real results."

"What does he want with asteroids?" Ratchett questioned.

"To destroy the Earth of course." Starscream spat. "Can you save them all Prime and still stop me?"

He edged closer to the exit of the ship, still holding Arcee. "Megatron has fallen; he just doesn't know it yet. I am your biggest concern now. I will get the Matrix and its power, one way or the other." He snarled. "Right now I'm going to leave you with your thoughts, if you try to follow me, well; I'll let you find out. I'd hate to ruin the surprise." He cast one last victorious look at the crestfallen Prime before transforming and flying expertly through the narrow cave.

"He's taken Arcee!" Ratchett was furious and tried to stand, falling undignified to the metal grill, he cried out in frustration. Optimus went to his aid and helped him to the repair table.

"We can't just let him escape."

"What would you have me do Ratchett?" Optimus snapped.

"Take the ship after him, follow him. You know what Megatron will do to her!"

"Ratchett!" Optimus lowered his tone. "I am well aware of Megatron's murderous nature; I sense that he has much worse planned for Arcee than simply death." Ratchett fell silent, he was troubled, he knew it was a trap; from Starscream he could expect nothing less. He was baiting them, he knew too much about the Matrix and he'd provided Optimus with an impossible choice; save Sam, rescue Arcee or try to save the Earth from the imminent asteroid threat, as he'd promised. He sighed sadly, watching his leader work at the helm as the repair bot carried out work on his injuries. He did not envy Optimus's choices; stop Starscream or stop Megatron, either way they lose. 'That's why he's the leader.' He thought sadly to himself. It was not a decision that he could ever make himself and was at a loss. He hated feeling helpless and he knew Optimus probably hated the situation just as he did and was most likely blaming himself for recent events. He sighed again. "Optimus, there was nothing you could have done. He would have killed her if you'd tried…" His voice failed him.

Optimus heard his friend but could not respond. Guilt and responsibility tore through his mind. He should have known better. They had trusted him. He had failed them. Now was not the time to dwell on what he'd done wrong. He programmed the ship for take off. It shook violently. Rocks crumbled around it as it broke free from its temporary cell. Fitting snugly through the cave that had been made specifically for that purpose, the ship soared into the air.

"Teletraan 1 find Arcee's signal, track her and Starscream and lay in a course." Optimus ordered, his decision made. He would not fail again.

"_Affirmative._" The ship's engines powered fully into life as the ship sailed smoothly into the sky, the computer started to whine loudly. Without warning sparks shot from the console, electrical surges shot through Optimus's arms and then the console exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke. The ship went black, all power was cut.

"Optimus!" Ratchett cried out, Optimus was unable to answer. The electrical shock had over loaded his circuitry and he had been blown half way across the bridge in the ensuing darkness and now lay unconscious as they plummeted, free fall to the surface below.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Starscream located the others outside the valley; he landed smoothly with Arcee still in tow.

"Where was the signal Starscream?" Longhaul hissed.

"Were you just going to let us die out there?!" Thundercracker yelled, brandishing his severed arm.

"Quit your whining. We got what we came for; the plan has been put into motion. Details of which I'm sure evade your empty little minds."

"Your arrogance will be our undoing!" Longhaul muttered. "What about the ship?"

Starscream smiled and pointed to the cave. "See for yourself."

Within moments the Ark appeared, its sleek form gliding effortlessly into the Martian sky. The Decepticons watched with increasing glee as its engines started gushing plumes of smoke and then cut out completely. The Ark entered a terrifying spin as it tumbled out of the sky. Starscream could not help but chuckle as it descended out of control over the distant rocky ridge. Its collision sent out, towers of smoke, dust and fire.

"Are they dead?" Blast-off asked.

"Probably not." Starscream was cheerful. "But where would be the fun in that?"

The Decepticons glanced at him in unease and confusion.

"Head back to the Nemesis. Try to avoid detection, I don't doubt that there are more disgustingly noble Autobots out there protecting the pitiful fleshlings. Blast-off you are to destroy the space station around Earth."

"Why me?"

"Because you chose to be an insect space shuttle you imbecile! You can get close enough to do enough damage so they are prevented from impeding our plans any further." He transformed and launched himself into the air. "And be quick about it! You know how Megatron feels about failure."

He and the other Decepticons took off into the atmosphere, Longhaul trailing behind due to his injuries. Blast-off watched them leave, cursing Starscream.

"He clearly doesn't feel about it strongly enough to have kept you around Starscream." He grumbled before following them into space.

****

Bumblebee was becoming increasingly concerned at the lack of contact with Optimus and the others. Patrolling the space station, they had encountered no threats from the Decepticons and had still not managed to raise their teams on Earth. He was worried. It was not like Optimus to remain out of communication for this long during a mission. Something was wrong, he knew it. He could feel it. He toyed with the thought of abandoning his post to search for them, looking back at the station his resolve weakened. The humans on the ISS would not stand a chance if the Decepticons attacked. He made his way to Sideswipe to voice his concerns. Sideswipe was agitated, he too, not happy with the communications black out, but they would not abandon their post.

"Do you think they made it to the ship?" Bumblebee's electronic voice, buzzed in his brain.

"They made it. Whether the Decepticons were waiting for them is another matter."

Another electronic signal interrupted their conversation.

"This is Rick Trent here, from the station." The Autobots glanced behind them, noticing a small human male in the view port of the central module.

"This is Sideswipe, go ahead."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure whether you wanted to be informed but we've managed to open a weak link to one of our bases on Earth. There is a Sergeant Epps on the line demanding to speak to a, um... and I quote, a giant robot. It sounds pretty urgent"

"Transmit the frequency on this signal; we will speak with him directly."

Trent patched the signal through, his fellow Astronauts gathered around to listen in on the message; this was turning into one hell of a surreal day the commander thought to himself wearily.

Static filled the heads of the Autobots, it cleared a little and a tinny sounding voice rang in their ears.

"Can you read me? This is Epps, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Sideswipe and Bumblebee, what is your present situation Sergeant?"

"Yeah... it's not great... Damn, shoot it!!" He yelled loudly to others at his location.

"I believe that is what I am attempting to do!" Ironhide's rumbling voice could be heard in the background, amidst the explosive sounds of gunfire and explosions.

"We're under heavy fire; Lennox has gained a foothold at the Johnson base. They should be in communication with you shortly! Where is Optimus? We have some serious developments down here."

"He is... predisposed at the moment. What are the developments?"

"We have more incursions than previously thought. There have been civilian attacks. They're not localising their strikes, looks like they're hitting out randomly. We need a plan of attack, we need to know what the bastards are up to, and we need to know it yesterday!" Epps's voice was strained as he raised it to be heard over the gunfire.

"We can finish these guys off, but they have targeted the kid Sam again, we don't know the details. We don't even know if he's alive. Lennox has had word that he has been attacked."

Bumblebee's face filled with worry, Sideswipe met his gaze with equal concern.

"Get in touch with Optimus, we need help down here! We can't contact NEST base, they have been out of communication for an hour. Something's going down and it's big. Repeat, the shit has hit the fan!"

"We copy Sergeant; we'll help you all we can." Bumblebee pointed excitedly to the approaching NASA space shuttle.

"Looks like we have just got reinforcements."

"Please repeat, reinforcements?" Epps yelled.

"A shuttle." Sideswipe stated simply.

"That is a negative, no shuttles have been launched. That is not friendly. Repeat NOT friendly!"

"Copy that." Sideswipe growled. "We'll find Optimus, we'll be in touch."

****

The line went dead; Ironhide glanced at Epps through the limbs of an Insecticon that he effortlessly tore apart, flinging it to one side.

"Did he just say he'd find Prime?"

"Yeah that's what it sounded like."

"Prime is never out of contact during a mission." Ironhide roared, an explosion blasted above his head, he swung round landing a precision strike with his canons, which tore through more than one Insecticon, blasting them to pieces. "Something is wrong!"

Epps fired his mini sabot rounds into the face of an oncoming Decepticon, its face erupted in a flash of burnt circuitry and fused metal.

"Well they better make it right and quick!" He sent another Insecticon flying, while Ironhide grabbed one that had crept up behind Epps and ripped out its spark.

"Thanks!" Epps gasped. The battle died down, they had won this fight. The surviving Insecticons had fled; the humans and Autobots had sustained minimal injuries. Skids nursed a slightly burnt arm that had been caught in an explosion of Epps's doing. Ironhide crouched beside Epps; his tone was one of sombre concern. "We need to help them find Prime."

Epps shook his head, joined by the rest of his team, another soldier spoke up.

"Orders Sir?"

"We complete our mission. We get communications back online. Contact Lennox, someone needs to get back to base."

"What about the others?" Ironhide demanded. Prowl's calm and infuriatingly logical voice interrupted the irritated weapons master.

"There is nothing we can do from our present location Ironhide." Prowl was focused and stern. "We must honour Prime's last orders and complete our mission." He turned to Epps. "I suggest contacting Major Lennox to send someone to find the boy Sam; he must know more than we do if the Decepticons have chosen to target him once again. I fear it has much to do with the connection to the Matrix."

Both Ironhide and Epps stared at him, startled. "How do you know about what's happening with the Matrix?"

Prowl smiled knowingly. "Logical deduction my dear Sergeant. However, your subsequent reactions have confirmed my suspicions. I believe finding Sam should be our next priority."

****

Lennox held on to the steering wheel, for lack of something more solid to hold onto, as Trailblazer raced along the highways. They were followed closely by Sunstreaker and Mudflap, who were fast but not quite as fast as Trailblazer. They swerved sharply to avoid oncoming traffic.

"Whoa!" Lennox yelled.

"I am sorry Major, but time is of the essence."

"Yeah I get that. I would like to get there in one piece if at all possible. We won't be much good if we're splattered on the front of a truck."

"Try not to worry Major, you are perfectly safe."

Lennox did not release his grip and checked his seat belt for the third time. "How far are we from base?"

"Approximately 5 miles from the pick up point. The plane should be waiting for us."

"Let's hope we're not too late."

****

Back at NEST headquarters, things were not going well. Jolt and Chromia had managed to get the remaining human staff out of the open. Flare-up was busy, dealing her special kind of discipline to the Insecticons that had managed to infiltrate the base. They maintained the front line. Joined by the rest of Lennox's men, they had managed to hold off the onslaught of attacks, but there was so many of them.

"Where have they come from?!" Chromia winced, as plasma fire shot passed her head.

Jolt was focused. His electro whip shot out, viciously lashing an unsuspecting group of Insecticons. The electrical charge sent them flying violently into the hanger bay walls. "I don't know. Megatron must have found another source of energy." He whipped out his gun and shot another Insecticon in the head. "They seem mindless though. Like drones."

Chromia paused briefly. "That's it!"

"What?!"

"They're drones! That's how he's managed to send so many, to so many locations so fast. They are just programmed to fight. Probably linked by a hive-mind command. They don't know how to do anything else."

"Huh? Yeah… Little help here!" Jolt manhandled one of the 'drones' from his frame, crushing it with his foot. Chromia leapt gracefully over Jolt's head, twisting as she did so she landed two shots into two Insecticons clawing at Jolt's torso.

Glancing down, Jolt whistled. "Nice shot."

"Can you hold them off for me? I have an idea."

"Better be quick."

He motioned forward, the soldiers kept pace with him, bravely holding their own. Chromia raced to the NEST computer control centre. Working with a couple of NEST's very capable computer technicians, she put her idea into practise.

"The command needs to be simpler. Try using this." She directed firmly, the technicians worked diligently under her supervision.

"I think we got it!" One of them cried out.

"Great." She smiled. "Now all we need is a guinea pig."

Speeding back to Jolt in the hanger, she called out to him, while laying down a barrage of cover fire.

"I need to capture one, alive!"

"Are you kidding me Chromia?!"

"What do you think?!"

Now situated in the open, the humans were becoming more vulnerable to attack, a man flipped backwards beside Jolt, hit squarely in the chest with a small plasma blast. He did not get up. Blood stained the concrete.

"Damn!" Jolt swore. "I don't think we can do that Chromia, need a better idea!"

The battle wore on, in the distance, a massive air craft carrier came into view. Its black mass approached the base steadily; it sank low on the horizon. Unseen by the attacking Insecticons and the defending Autobots, five shapes jumped from its rear hangar. Parachutes shot upwards, slowing their descent. Landing on the out skirts of the NEST base, Lennox and his team moved swiftly to ground zero. Fanning out, weapons raised, they began shooting the Insecticon drones from behind. Taken unawares some of the little bots panicked and fired wildly, taking each other out in the cross fire.

"Glad you could join the party!" Jolt yelled across the air field.

"Wouldn't wanna miss it." Mudflap jumped straight in to the fray. Trailblazer once again found a lofty perch and began taking out drones with deadly accuracy. Sunstreaker drew his blade and with the grace of a dancer, flipped and leapt over the drones, taking heads with him as he went. Chromia shot through the battle ground, dodging blows left and right.

"Chromia what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." Jolt shouted.

"Having a better idea." She replied. With cat-like reflexes she swooped down, grabbing the decapitated head of one of Sunstreaker's victims. It squealed in her grasp. Worming her way through the gun fire and plasma blasts, she found her way back to the control centre where the technicians waited.

"Upload it now!" She demanded. Working swiftly, the technicians, using borrowed technology kindly donated by the Autobots, plugged the severed head of the drone into the computer.

"Uploading, thirty seconds."

"C'mon, c'mon." Chromia urged. The computer beeped. The head squealed loudly, twitching on its perch, then fell silent. All around the base the drones screamed, a piercing desperate sound and then slumped to the concrete. There they lay, silent and motionless. Lennox lowered his weapon, looking around in confusion; he glanced up at Jolt and Sunstreaker who were just as puzzled as he was. Chromia exited the hangar looking satisfied.

"How's that for an idea?"

"What did you do?"

"I put them to sleep." She smirked.

"No way." Lennox mused. Flare-up, telepathically linked to Chromia, appeared from further inside the base in her terrestrial guise. Transforming, she paused next to her sister. Giving her an affectionate elbow in the side, she grinned.

"Way to go sis."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Back on the ISS, eruptions of glee that had ensued upon seeing the space shuttle were swiftly followed by panic. The space shuttle was not slowing down. In fact it was heading straight for the station.

"Oh god!" Porter gasped. "We're going to die."

Trent forcibly removed him from the viewport and took a look for himself. His mouth dropped open in horror. Their two guardians swung into action. Trent watched in awe, as Bumblebee and Sideswipe flanked the space shuttle. It attempted to manoeuvre out of range of their weapons but to no avail. The space shuttle began to change in front of Trent's eyes. It was now dangerously close to the station. It transformed into another of the giant bipedal robots and began shooting back, frantically trying to avoid being blasted.

Blast-off swerved and ducked as best he could in the vacuum of space. Bumblebee managed to get a hold of him from behind, while Sideswipe approached him from the front.

"Blast-off." Sideswipe growled. "Been a long time."

"Not long enough!" Blast-off roared in defiance, managing to wriggle from the smaller Autobot's grip he fired his weapon straight into Sideswipe's mid-section. Growling in surprise and pain, Sideswipe was thrown some distance by the blast. Firing his boosters, he shot back to the fight. Bumblebee was planting quick successive blows around Blast-off's torso; he was too small and too fast for the lumbering Decepticon.

Blast-off noticed Sideswipe racing toward them, his single blade drawn and his face a picture of determined menace. Stealing a look at the station, he slammed himself into Bumblebee in frustration and to prevent Sideswipe from attacking him outright, knowing he would not risk harming his fellow Autobot. Locked together, they grappled, spinning ever closer to the station. Realising Blast-off's plan, Bumblebee forced himself from the fight, the sudden jerking movement sent Blast-off gliding swiftly towards the centre of the ISS. Righting himself he transformed once again into the shuttle and accelerated. Bumblebee watched in horror as Blast-off maintained a collision course with the station. Sideswipe came out of nowhere; he landed a solid kick into Blast-off's already injured side sending him off course. Unfortunately he was too close to the station to alter course. He ploughed straight through the Pirs compartment of the ISS. It lurched violently, the impact spinning the station out of its fixed orbit. Air gushed from the ISS's shell. All Bumblebee could do, was watch with increased trepidation as the station began spinning out of control. It scattered debris and precious oxygen into the unforgiving coldness of space.

****

The Astronauts were flung violently into bulk heads. Nadya viciously cracked her head against the computer console used for communication. Blood trickled into her eye. Getting a foothold, she brushed it roughly from her face. Trent helped Shimizu to right himself; he had also received a nasty gash on his face. Porter was frantically trying to stabilise their spin using the atmospheric booster engines located on the Zvezda module.

"Report!" Trent cried out, raising his voice over the beeping of alarms and the worrying sound of escaping air.

"Pressure is dropping rapidly. We have hull breaches on the Columbus module. We have to seal the section!" Nadya shouted back above the noise. Stokes now more or less recovered from his injuries, flew into action.

"I'll go."

"Wait!" Nadya cried. "The breaches are big. You'll need a space suit or you'll freeze to death and suffocate."

"Death by multiple choice. It's my favourite kind." He winked as he exited the module.

"I'll go with him." Trent responded. They exited quickly. Nadya turned to Porter and Zeiger who were fighting a losing battle with the boosters. Without warning the Astronauts fell to the floor of the station. Baffled Nadya glanced at the pilot. His brow beaded with sweat, he chewed his lower lip viciously. Shaking his head, he slammed his palms into the console in frustration.

"I can't correct the spin! We will crash into Earth's atmosphere and disintegrate in approximately 45 minutes. I can't stop it." His voice cracked, the thought was almost too much to bear. Zeiger piped up, surprisingly calm. "Good news. For those 45 minutes the spin has given us artificial gravity."

"How exactly is that good news?" Porter seethed in frustration. The German shrugged.

"We get to die on our feet rather than floating around on our asses."

Nadya could not help but grin at Fred's twisted humour. Then she had an idea.

"What about them?"

"Who?"

"The giant robots. They're big enough. I'll say the bigger one could hold the station himself. Maybe they can help."

Porter's eyes lit up. "That might work." Zeiger nodded eagerly. "Let's get those communications back online."

****

Trent and Stokes worked as quickly as they could in the zero gravity. Fully suited up, their gloved fingers struggled to work the manual bulk head controls used to seal off damaged modules. Beyond them the Pirs docking compartment was completely smashed beyond recognition. From where they were, they could stare straight out into the emptiness of space. The view chilled Stokes to the bone. The Columbus and Kibō laboratories that were permanently berthed to the compartment, hung precariously onto the station. The spin was creating a drag on the modules causing them to strain against the outer shell. Sparks flew in all directions from battered consoles and torn wiring. They had managed to seal off part of the module, but more air was leaking through from the other side of the station. The bulk heads were not sealing. Trent was losing his cool rapidly.

"Damnit!" He cursed loudly, when their final attempt had failed to seal the compartment. Stokes remained calm, the scientist in him taking over.

"There's nothing we can do. At this rate, we'll lose all breathable air in about 25 minutes."

Trent cursed again. Refusing to be beaten, he tried to manually close the bulk heads with brute force. Stokes managed to grab hold of him, before he did damage to his suit and himself.

"Commander, there's nothing we can do." His voice was grim. "We have to go back to the module. We need to tell the others."

"They deserve better than to die out here like this." Trent growled in anger.

"I know Sir. They at least deserve to know they're going to die."

Sighing Trent finally complied. At that moment the station hit turbulence and the Columbus module tried to tear itself from the station under the strain. The force knocked Trent, sending him flying into Stokes. Stokes managed to grip onto some piping that had come lose in the attack. Clutching Trent's arm behind him, they hung there, the spin and vacuum forcing their bodies outward into space. He felt his fingers slipping, he couldn't hold on. Trent looked at him, a professional climber he knew that Stokes would probably survive without the added extra weight. Seeing the look in his Commander's eyes, Stokes screamed at him through his helmet.

"No. I know what you're thinking, don't you dare do that to me."

"One of us let's go or we both die Stokes. It's the only way."

"Screw your way, if you let go I'm coming after you."

Trent shook his head in frustration. "Stokes you're such a pig-headed son of a..."

"So don't let go." Stokes interrupted. "You know I'll stop you. Commander or no commander, I'm not letting you commit suicide. You can suffocate along with the rest of us."

Trent stared at him in surprise. "Is everything a joke to you?"

Not getting the chance to respond, Stokes's hand slipped from the pipe. "Shit!"

The Astronauts were flung from the station. Luckily they were thrown away from Earth's atmosphere in the rotation. Stokes, still clutching Trent's arm, began laughing at the irony of choosing either to die a slow death in space or a slow death in space on a space station.

A massive shape glided effortlessly past the station. Spotting the marooned Astronauts, Bumblebee headed straight for them. Gently clutching the tiny, surprised men in his palms, he headed back to the decimated space station. Sideswipe was in communication with the Astronauts inside.

"They believe we can help them stop the station from spinning into the Atmosphere."

Trent spoke up. "That's right. I didn't think of that. If you position yourselves at each edge of the space station, your size and strength may be able to slow or even stop the spin." Bumblebee nodded to Sideswipe. The Autobots managed to get themselves into position. Bumblebee positioned the stranded Astronauts onto his back. They held on tightly.

"You have to do it at exactly the same time and the movement has to be gradual or you could end up tearing the station apart." Trent warned.

Nadya counted to three from inside the Zvezda module, on three the Autobots and the station fired up their boosters. All coordinated by the Astronauts. The ISS creaked and groaned against the strain. Trent winced in sympathy as the Kibō module whined loudly and broke free from the station. It hurtled towards the planet. Trent and Stokes watched it burn up in a bright fiery streak as it skated across the atmosphere.

"Well at least you don't have to repair it now." Stokes glanced at his commander, who shook his head in irritation.

"NASA is going to be pissed about this."

The station finally ground to a halt through the Autobots' steady efforts. With less than 25 minutes until they burned up in the atmosphere, the Astronauts instructed their allies to boost the station back to its original orbit of 425km, attempting to contact Nadya inside the station, Trent got no response. Stokes suddenly cried out.

"The air! The breach isn't sealed." He started to push off Bumblebee to try and lower the bulk heads. Bumblebee stopped him calmly. After they had returned the station to its original orbit, the two Autobots set to work on the damaged Pirs compartment. Being the stronger of the two, Sideswipe lifted the broken modules higher to meet with the rest of the station. With expert precision Bumblebee welded the two sections of the station together. Using a highly refined laser, the steel melted and fused together, preserving what was left of the battered module. The air was sealed inside and the recycling units carried on with the job of pumping air around the station.

****

Blast-off had escaped the collision with minor damage to his armour. The pitiful station was as thin as paper to him. He smirked as he glanced behind him. The station was spinning out of control. The Autobots were too consumed with trying to save the insects' lives to notice his escape. Transforming back into his guise he shot off in the opposite direction, satisfied the job was done.

****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The caverns upon this desolate moon of Jupiter's were vast. Its charcoal black stone ran for miles beneath the surface, hollowed out by years of volcanic eruptions. Lava flowed freely like a stream from immense stagnant lakes of molten rock and iron. The Nemesis sat precariously above one such cavern. A series of intertwining tunnels snaked their way into an ancient underground caldera, long since extinct.

The Decepticons had mined their way down to the super heated lava lake, bubbling beneath their feet. Over time they had cannibalised their ship, using its parts to fashion an energy producing factory. The energy provided by the volcanic heat was not as pure as their life giving energon and took such a tediously long time to manufacture; it was almost not worth their efforts.

Megatron had larger ideas in mind however, much larger. He stood at the top level of the cavern, looking down upon the warriors and drones that served him, they worked tirelessly preparing the hatchlings, infusing them with the manufactured energy, they had started to stir and soon it would be time to send them on their first mission. Most of the Decepticons had unwavering loyalty to him, with the odd exception; he grimaced as his thoughts flashed fleetingly to the many deeds of Starscream. Starscream was a proficient killer and a shrewd, cunning warrior. Megatron had made the mistake of underestimating him in the past, never again. Now he kept him subservient through fear and a mutual hatred of the Autobots, but there would be no place for one such as he once his plan had come into fruition. This thought pleased him.

Gone were the days when he was over lord of an entire planet, when he once controlled all beneath him with terror and intimidation. The only way to rule, that is, until the hypocritical and pretentious Prime, in his short sightedness, had decided to betray him. Stealing from his grasp the very source of power he could have used to ultimately rule Cybertron and the known Universe. It was all snatched from his clutches, he was deemed an arrogant, power crazed, mad-man, he simply wanted to ensure the survival and complete domination of his race. Prime's arrogance had doomed them all to a life amongst strange stars, wandering aimlessly. No home and no purpose. He would take from Prime the very thing that had been taken from him; he would ruin the pitiful planet Earth and rule what was left, he would strip it of its natural resources of energy and he would force Prime to submit, to kneel before him and succumb to his mighty wrath. 'Yes' mused Megatron in a rare moment of contentment, clenching his talons in fierce determination. 'Death is too good for Prime, they will all pay and he can watch them die slowly, knowing it is at his hand.' He continued to watch his plan unfold around him, deep in thought, when he noticed Soundwave approaching.

"The plan progresses well Lord Megatron." His rumbling, unemotional voice, which echoed around the cave, was impenetrably patient and calm.

"Excellent. Have you heard from the others?"

"Starscream and the others will be returning very soon. He wished me to inform you that he brings you success and a gift."

Megatron shot Soundwave a suspicious look, "Starscream, a gift? What could that fool possibly have done now?" Megatron swore in agitation, why he couldn't do simply what he was asked to do was beyond him. It was a rhetorical question and Soundwave knew it, he continued briefing Megatron unabashed.

"The hatchlings are almost ready for transport; they have enough energy to last approximately two Earth days."

Megatron smiled menacingly, "The asteroids? Are they in position?"

"Almost, the singularity machine however requires more power. The energon plasma weapon remains non-functional"

Megatron growled impatiently, "Starscream better pray to Primus that what he brings me is pleasing. Get the Hatchlings transported to the asteroids and prepare the machine for activation."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave moved silently back to the cavern below. The Hatchlings all controlled by a single command and thought process, followed him to the Nemesis. Megatron relished in the numbers they had managed to create. The Earth would be over taken by the deadly swarm, the humans would suffer at their hands, the ones that survived the impact that is. He headed back to the Nemesis. Stepping onto his bridge, he was greeted by a severely damaged Longhaul and Thundercracker, who was still gripping onto his severed limb like it was his life blood. Ignoring their whines of pain and discomfort, while the repair bots got to work, he searched for Starscream. He did not have to look far.

"Lord Megatron, the mission was successful."

"I'll be the judge of that Starscream." Megatron replied his voice laced with a threatening undertone and growing impatience. "What have you brought me?"

"One of the enemy, she was foolish enough to stand up to us. The femme was made to suffer." He dropped the limp form of Arcee onto the deck. Landing at Megatron's feet, he glanced down at her tiny figure unimpressed.

"Does she live, is her spark intact?"

"Yes, I made sure of it."

He lifted her from the floor, dangling her like a rag doll in front of his optics. "You have done well this time Starscream." Starscream allowed himself a curt bow in response, he did not like to submit to Megatron, but praise was praise. Drawing himself up to his full height, which was still a few feet beneath Megatron, he questioned Megatron lightly, "Will her spark be enough?"

"For now. It will power the machine enough to create a singularity we can use to sling-shot the Asteroids to Earth. For the new energon weapon to work however, we will need something much more powerful."

"The Matrix." Starscream hissed.

"The Matrix is merely the tool to focus the weapon and provide enough energon for it to be destructive" He explained in a rare moment of patience, his voice lowered dangerously. "I want the spark of Prime. I will drain his life force from him, that will be more than enough to power the weapon and I will use him to conquer that pathetic planet."

The Decepticons murmured in excited agreement.

"Take her to the machine. It is on board the final Asteroid. That will be our base."

"Yes Megatron." Starscream grabbed Arcee and turned to leave, Megatron's voice stopped him. "The humans' space station, did you destroy it?"

At that moment an angry Blastoff arrived at speed and slammed brutally into Starscream, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"You knew there'd be others! You left me to fight them myself, you coward!" Blastoff screamed in Starscream's face in fury. Snarling with menace Starscream kicked himself free. Blastoff still injured from his skirmish with Bumblebee and Sideswipe, collapsed wearily to the floor.

"You dare to question me?!" Starscream forcefully slapped Blastoff into the metal plating. Raising his arm to strike him again, Megatron's claw yanked him back. "Enough!" Starscream bristled with rage, "Megatron I…" Grabbing him by the throat Megatron drew him in closely.

"I don't want to hear it." He squeezed, Starscream choked beneath his grip unable to respond. "Blastoff dignify yourself, get repaired I can't have you falling apart like an Autobot when it comes to battle." Turning back to the writhing Decepticon captured in his all too powerful claw, his voice was almost a whisper, he purred. "I could crush you right here, Starscream. Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Starscream flailed in growing panic, Megatron was not famous for his mercy.

"I made the best decision… Blastoff could get closer to the human…station. I did not know about the Autobots… I...I thought they perished… on the A… Ark…" His voice dropped to a whimper as Megatron's expression hardened.

"The Ark?" He growled. Longhaul spoke up. "We saw it crash on the red planet, the virus worked. Prime and his medic were onboard."

"SURVIVORS?!" Megatron roared, still staring at Starscream, the pleasure at his distress being all too good an opportunity to pass up.

Longhaul was meek, "I...I…We… we don't know if they survived… We left the planet on Starscream's orders." He stammered. Megatron's glowing red optics narrowed at Starscream.

"If Prime has died, then I will use your spark in his place." He spat in disgust, hurling him mercilessly into a bulkhead. "GET TO WORK!" His anger was enough for Starscream, without any hesitation he scrambled off the floor, picking up the still form of Arcee he transformed and hastily retreated from Megatron's sight.

"Why do you not punish him, he is a traitor, he will betray us all!" Blastoff exclaimed. Megatron blasted a hole into the metal plating beside him. The heat from his weapon scorched the armour plating on Blastoff's arm. He winced in pain and dismay, immediately wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Megatron was beside him in an instant. Once again Blastoff found himself brutally and with much more force than before, slapped into the grill plating.

His optics glowing like hell fire, Megatron smirked unpleasantly. "I am counting on it."

****

Starscream was furious. Reaching the stationary Asteroid he flew inside. Its interior had been hollowed out to allow for their new weapon. He glared at it in frustration. They had no way of knowing if this weapon could even work. A vision inside Megatron's head, given to him by the shard within him that had originated from the Allspark, if he didn't know better; he would swear that Megatron was losing his mind once and for all.

Starscream secured Arcee to a smooth metal table, located directly in front of the main power core of their new energon weapon. He worked the controls of the metal slab, until it was positioned vertically in front of the machine's core. His long fingers worked carefully, removing part of her chest plate, he inserted a long cable into her chest. It was locked into the machine, which thrummed to life. Energy passed along the cable, sparking electric spat at him as it snaked into the power core. Starscream watched in fascination as Arcee's spark began to feed the hungry machine. Stepping back, he observed the whole machine throbbing and pulsating. The energy, although not a vast amount, was enough to power the head of the weapon; soon they would be able to create a small singularity, the gravity of which, would sling shot the Asteroids and their cargo, towards Earth. Glancing back at the twitching Autobot, Starscream felt uneasy. It was one thing to kill your enemy in battle, but to stand and watch as they are turned into a living battery was slightly disconcerting. 'He could use any of us on that machine.' Grim thoughts leaked into his mind, this was no time for doubt. His optics met unexpectedly with those of Arcee's. She was conscious. Starscream swore, things were about to get a whole lot more uncomfortable.

Arcee couldn't move. Starscream had secured her with metal shackles to the smooth plating. Fastened tightly, she tried to wriggle, anything to escape the awful monstrosity that lay before her. Her joints were seized from the damage. She began to feel strange. Autobots didn't get sleepy as humans understood it but if she had to describe the sensation now then that would be what she would tell them. Forcing her head to look down, she noticed the cable feeding into her chest. Her eyes widened in horror. The energy feeding the weapon, it was hers; they were going to drain her spark dry. Fidgeting more frantically, she began to panic. Then the agony filled her internal systems. It started slowly, gradually building from her chest, travelling outwards from her spark. All her sensors and neurons fired at once. The pain was excruciating, her vision was swimming, but she couldn't offline the machine kept her running, kept her conscious. She heard, rather than felt herself scream, the sound terrified her. She prayed to Primus for it to end, her eyes found Starscream watching her with intense discomfort. She tried to plead with him, in a desperate attempt to stop the pain, her voice barely audible, she gasped.

"Pleeeaasse… stop…" She implored. Starscream didn't respond, he merely averted his gaze to the machine, clearly too disturbed to watch the torture.

He was not squeamish by any means, but the unsettling screams of the Autobot's agony, drilled into his head. He was a warrior, he did not administer or carry out torture, this was wrong. Glancing back at Arcee, she continued to beg, her cries having turned into mere whimpers as her body convulsed with each pulse of energy that passed to the monstrous machine.

"Please just… kill me… no more…" He turned to her viciously, hating having his discomfort exposed. He moved in closer, invading her personal space.

"Do you Autobots not even die with dignity?"

Arcee barely heard his snarl. The pain was unbearable, she felt like she could remember nothing else.

"Kill me…" She whispered. Starscream swore at her in Cybertronian before turning his back on her and storming away. Summoning the very last of her strength, she cried out, her voice cracking under the strain.

"STAR...SCREAM!!"

Upon hearing his name, Starscream cringed. He continued on his way. His brain filling with past images of torture he did not care to remember. Just the un-pleasantries of war he reminded himself. Arcee's screams continued to echo through the hollowed-out rock, reverberating off the walls, attacking his senses. Pausing he took a very human, deep breath. "Megatron will have my head for this." Charging his small EMP weapon that had recently been installed onto his arm, he turned and headed back towards the machine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Optimus found himself stood in the middle of a desolate, empty desert. The sun was hot in the sky. Looking round, he frowned, an all too human expression. There was no sign of the Ark or of Ratchet. Not only that but something was amiss, he was back on Earth, the blue sky and lizard skating across scorching rocks confirmed his suspicions. He was utterly baffled. He tried to walk forward but found himself rooted to the spot. His processors on over drive, he could not fathom what was happening. He looked up into the blue sky as clouds began to burn. Something was coming towards him through the atmosphere. Its fiery trail scarring the sky as it plummeted to the surface. Optimus watched in horror as the Asteroid cast out its shell, pieces breaking off in the atmosphere, thousands of shards of rock. He blinked and squinted against the piercing glare of the sun. The shards were moving independently of the debris cast off from the Asteroid, the swarms flew over head. He couldn't make out clearly what they were. Then the ground started shaking, a deep rumbling beneath his feet. The vibrations knocked him off balance, stumbling he fell to the ground, glancing to the horizon he noticed a thick wall of rock, dust, smoke and fire. The Asteroid had impacted the Earth and the shockwave raced towards him at a break neck speed. In seconds the super heated, dense cloud hit him. Raising his arms to cover his face, the shock wave ripped through his body. He screamed as the force tore off plates of his armour and lashed his inner wiring, shredding his body. The shockwave was followed by a wall of fire and molten rock. It completely consumed Optimus leaving no trace that the Autobot leader had ever existed. _

Optimus convulsed violently as Ratchet tried to wake him. His cries of pain shook the medic to his core. Lashing out Optimus's arms caught Ratchet in his mid-section, sending him toppling backwards and landing on his aft. His optics shot open, the usually bright blue orbs were dark and flickering dangerously. Ratchet scrambled to his feet. With all his might he managed to restrain Optimus, ordering a repair bot to forcibly waken him. The small electrical pulse direct into Optimus's cortex worked, his body relaxed. Groaning he lifted a hand to his head, his optics opened, blinking his blue orbs returned to normal.

"Ugghh... what happened?" He winced as he sat up, his body sore. He noticed scorch marks travelling up his arms.

"Well, long story short, we crashed. The Decepticons planted a self destruct virus in Teletraan 1; it practically fried your circuits. You've been offline for some time."

"How long?"

"Approximately, twelve Earth hours." Ratchet's gaze scrutinised him closely. "You started going into convulsions, it was the matrix wasn't it?"

Optimus nodded slowly. "An Asteroid impacted Earth, but it was carrying a swarm of creatures, thousands of them. I could not make out what they were." He shook his head in frustration, instantly realising it was a mistake when sharp pain shot through his cortex. "I was caught in the blast wave of the impact, it felt real and the pain... the pain was so very real."

"Well that would explain the convulsions." Ratchet was visibly annoyed. "If the Matrix is now giving you visions of that magnitude then it is endangering your life and I refuse to condone anymore of this. I won't be a part of it. As your medic I will order you to stop, although I know you won't listen, so I am asking you to stop, at least until we get off this damned rock of a planet."

Optimus nodded weakly, dull pain still filling his sensors. Standing, he slowly made his way to the computer. Ratchet eyed him carefully, scanning him for anymore damage he may have overlooked.

"Other than that, I repaired the damage from the electrical over load; your circuits are fine, if a little sensitive." Optimus grunted in response, not really listening.

"Is Teletraan 1 still functional?"

Ratchet stepped up beside him; Optimus noticed his substantial limp but said nothing.

"Well while you were napping, I went to work on it. I have managed to repair the over loaded master circuit and remove the remaining fragments of the virus. That was not easy, it was buried deep, they must have been trying to hack into it for a while. We lost partial armour plating in the crash, I managed to solder a make shift bandage if you will, to cover the breach. It's not perfect but it'll hold, won't stand up much in a fight though."

"Do we have flight capabilities?" Optimus's voice was unnaturally subdued, still recovering from his very real vision; his processors were working at a slower rate than normal.

"Only one way to find out although, I warn you the Ark won't survive another crash like that, not that it will matter because we will be dead anyway."

Optimus cast him a side long look, his processors finally snapping back online.

"Your bedside manner needs some work Ratchet, you are not very comforting." He quipped lightly, flicking controls of the Ark. The console lit up in response.

Ratchet snorted, "If I wanted to give comfort I would never have been a medic."

Optimus's mouth twitched in a slight smirk at his friend's cynical nature. 'Ever the optimist' he thought to himself as he brought the engines online. Powering up, his thoughts drifted to his other loyal Autobots, his friends. 'Where was Bumblebee when you needed him' his mind recalling the younger Autobot's bright outlook and unending positivity. Unique amongst the Autobots, Bumblebee could always be relied upon to put an optimistic spin on most situations. The old medic always was a little easier to contend with when he was around, whether that was the catching cheerful nature of the yellow Autobot or guilt at having still not repaired his vocal processors, Optimus did not know but he knew the medic was very protective of the young bot. His thoughts turned from idle nostalgia to those of concern as they lifted off shakily from the surface. The engines throbbing loudly, they took off into the Atmosphere, cutting through the thin film of gas that enveloped the planet, they broke out into space. Setting a course, the Ark raced back towards the planet Earth and the space station.

"I hope they haven't run into any trouble." Ratchet's concerned voice startled Optimus, he didn't respond, his thoughts running along the same lines, he increased their speed.

****

The ISS repairs were coming along nicely with the help of their new allies. Trent was outside the station overseeing the work, while Bumblebee and Sideswipe coordinated the Autobots' efforts. Chromia, Sunstreaker and Flareup had joined Bumblebee and Sideswipe to help, in an effort to appease the reeling human government.

"No, no, no!" Trent could be heard yelling over the comms system in his suit. "That doesn't attach that way, you seal that hatch and we're never leaving the station." Bumblebee withdrew the large section of sheet metal, looking incredibly contrite. His radio sounded out an apology, as he was then instructed where to solder the metal sheet, under Trent's unforgiving scrutiny. Sunstreaker was complaining at the physical labour, much to Bumblebee's annoyance.

"Are you going to help at all?" Bumblebee's silent digital voice sounded impatient in Sunstreaker's head. He replied out loud with disinterest.

"Me? Nah, I don't want to get my paint work scratched, I just had a touch up you see." He admired the handiwork painted on his armour with satisfaction. "Besides someone has to oversee you lot make a mess of the human station." Sunstreaker chuckled in amusement as Bumblebee threw a wrench at his head in irritation; Sunstreaker watched the wrench in bemusement as it floated towards him in the vacuum.

"Ha! You throw like a girl Bee."

Sunstreaker lurched forward suddenly as Sideswipe's hand clipped him round the back of his head.

"Hey! What do you do that for bro?"

"We have work to do." Grumbled Sideswipe his patience fading fast. "So quit messing around and get some work done; I don't want to be up here longer than we have to."

"Humph someone's grumpy." Moaned Sunstreaker immaturely, ducking to avoid another smack from his twin.

"We still have to find Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee, Sunstreaker; don't make me have to tell you again."

"All right, all right, you made your point."

Chromia raised her brow at Sideswipe. "You're a little tense."

"They've been missing for 14 hours, aren't you?" Chromia didn't have an answer for him. In truth they were all more than a little concerned for the well-being of Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet and frustrated at not being able to mount a rescue mission. Chromia was personally feeling the absence of her sister sorely, she chose to push her worries aside for now, she would know if Arcee was in trouble. Wouldn't she? She shook her head and continued soldering; focusing all her concentration on the sheet metal she was working on. Prowl had taken command and had ordered them to the repair the station as a priority. Once the immediate threats had been dealt with, they were then clear to head to the last known location of the Ark and search for their missing friends.

****

On the surface the two teams had re-grouped and were now increasing defences to the NEST base while Trailblazer had been sent to retrieve a badly wounded Sam Witwicky. The atmosphere was tense and nervous, without their leader the Autobots knew their hopes of defeating Megatron and his Decepticons in an all out assault were slim to none. Prowl paced the airstrip, deep in thought. Having had no communications for over 14 hours from Optimus or anyone - bar the ones at the ISS - he had no choice but to assume the worse. Ironhide came over, his face a mask of annoyance and frustration.

"Trailblazer is on his way, it'll be a couple of hours before he will reach Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela has managed to hide Sam out of sight for the time being, but we have no way of knowing if the Decepticons know where he is, or why they want him. Simmons insisted on going with him."

"Understood." Prowl's voice was even with no trace of the apprehension that was building up inside him. Being Prime's second in command was for the most part a rewarding position, but he hated times like this when he had to take command as it usually meant Prime was injured or worse. He did not like either of those possibilities. Ironhide continued impatiently, "So…?" Prowl glanced up at the irritated expression on the weapons master's face. "So… what?"

"Your orders? I assume we're going to mount a search and rescue team."

Prowl straightened and placed his hands calmly behind his back. "Your assumption is incorrect. It will not be of benefit to leave the base unprotected in case of further attacks."

"What?! That was a diversionary tactic, surely you can see that?!" Ironhide growled, his temper brewing beneath the surface.

"Irrelevant Ironhide. I will not leave the base open to attack to search for three of our team. The humans would be left in extreme danger. It is not a risk I am willing to take."

"You're unbeliev…"

"Prime would also not want his rescue resulting in the deaths of any humans." Prowl interrupted softly. Ironhide snapped his mouth shut.

"So we just wait here and do nothing?" He retorted, his voice dangerously low with mounting anger.

"I understand your frustrations Ironhide, but that is precisely what we must do for the time being, until a clearer course of action presents itself."

"Damn you and your fragging logic Prowl!" Ironhide swore loudly, causing Jolt, Lennox and Epps to pay attention to the heated discussion.

"You don't understand in the least otherwise you would do something about it. If you don't I will!" Ironhide turned to storm off.

"STOP!" Prowl's face was a picture of anger, the onlookers stared in shock they had never even heard the calm security chief raise his voice, never mind get angry. Prowl walked smoothly over to Ironhide, who was visibly shaking with rage. Ironhide did not turn to face Prowl; the urge to punch him in the face was, at this moment, all too tempting.

"If you persist in this insubordination, I will relieve you of your position, threat or no threat. You of all people should know better that Prime would not want the security and safety of our allies to be jeopardised all because we couldn't function as a team without him for a few hours and felt the need to go rushing to his rescue." Prowl lowered his voice further, regaining control of all traces of his raging emotions with a single sigh.

"Prime and the others can take care of themselves Ironhide and… I do understand." He placed a hand lightly on Ironhide's tense shoulder. "They're my friends too." He finished gently. Ironhide's optics flickered quickly behind him, catching a look at Prowl's sincere and worried expression. He grunted in defeat, before heading back into the hangar bay storming past a stunned and silent Jolt who daren't speak and Lennox who had watch the events unfold with growing concern and surprise. Epps whistled silently and shook his head. "Damn." He whispered to himself before following him into the hangar. Prowl turned to address Lennox. "Major I apologise, you should not have had to witness such a display."

Lennox clamped his jaw shut. "No need to apologise Prowl, I think we're all pretty tense." Prowl merely glanced at the floor in acknowledgement.

Lennox frowned. "Is it… is it going to be a problem?" He met the pale blue optics of the black and white mech firmly.

"No, do not concern yourself. Ironhide simply expresses himself somewhat more forcefully than others."

"Yeah and then some, talk about bulldozer." Jolt sniggered, ducking his eyes when Prowl shot him a stern look. Lennox nodded, ignoring Jolt. "Our orders are to sit tight. The white house wishes to convey its thanks for your offering to help rebuild the damage to the ISS. While we wait for them to finish, we have a briefing in half an hour. The Pentagon has further intel' for us regarding our Asteroid problem, seeing as Optimus isn't here you have been requested to attend."

Prowl inclined his head in response. "I will be there major. I will do what I can in Optimus Prime's absence."

Lennox smiled thinly. "You're doing just fine Prowl." He headed back into the hangar discussing weapons stock with Jolt. Prowl was left standing on the airstrip watching him leave, his words repeating in his head. _'You're doing just fine Prowl.' _ The corner of Prowl's mouth curved slightly upwards at the compliment. He gazed up at the darkening sky; the sun was setting, casting a hauntingly red glow over the base. "Fine just isn't enough." He said to himself absently. "Where are you Optimus?" He dropped his head and shuttered his optics, attempting to quieten his thoughts and worries. _'I can't do this on my own, I'm not you Prime. You must survive.' _He asserted his control and opened his optics. His body hummed softly then quietened, as he consciously slowed all of his systems down. He let out a faint sigh as he watched the sun set beneath the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Megatron entered the large chamber of the hollowed out asteroid. Daring to glance up from the console, Starscream noted that his face was a mixture of rage and amusement. The thought that Megatron may actually be going mad crossed his mind more than once. He swiftly looked back down at the console, his optics flitting up every now and then, taking stock of the situation. He was positioned someway from the silent, unconscious femme while he monitored her vitals and the soaring power levels within the machine. Following close behind his Commander was the telepath spy, Soundwave. Starscream immediately made himself think of something bland and uninteresting. Leaning forward slightly, Soundwave spoke intently with Megatron, his intent, unfeeling optics never leaving Starscream's face. The seeker could feel his body starting to over work itself, he fought to maintain control as his apprehension increased. His coolant fans switched to overdrive and he shuddered slightly as Megatron made his way over to his side.

"Status?"

"The Singularity machine is increasing power in increments. We should be ready for activation in one Earth hour." Starscream answered, his voice catching in his throat.

"An hour? You've already been here half that time, what's taking so long?" Megatron glared at him with cruel, calculating eyes. Withering under his gaze, Starscream forced himself not to obey the impulses screaming at him to shrink back, to flee from Megatron's presence. "It takes time, the spark is small, and the femme's body resists the drain."

Megatron narrowed his fiery optics, pausing to observe the captive Autobot. He leaned in closer to Starscream, who instantly froze.

"Why is she unconscious? If she's in recharge, the spark produces less energon and cycles it back into her body. She can fight it subconsciously." His powerful voice was no more than a whisper. Shifting nervously, Starscream didn't dare meet his gaze. "She was already uncons…"

All of a sudden Starscream felt his helm slam violently into the console. The force of the blow caused his optics to offline as he sprawled to the deck. There was another blow to his head, a white flash of pain shot across his optics then Starscream felt nothing as he blacked out from the blows reigning down on his helm.

Coming to, slowly, Starscream opened his eyes, pain filled his mind. His face and body ached to move. Part of his torso grinded painfully and he winced as he tried to sit up. Spying Megatron close by, he wondered how long he'd been out for and why Megatron was so angry, even for him. Noticing he was online, Megatron turned to him menacingly. Starscream had a feeling he was about to find out. A vast claw wrenched him off the floor by his throat, he choked painfully. His optics met Megatron's. Despite himself he squirmed in his grasp and tried to claw him off. Megatron squeezed ever so slightly, causing Starscream to whimper and go limp.

"Now that I have your attention Starscream, I want to know why it is that, you never listen to me."

"Lord Megatron I always… urrgghh." Megatron lashed his other talon across Starscream's face in a vicious slap. The seeker gasped in pain and shock.

"If you had listened Starscream, you would have known that the living battery had to be conscious to be used effectively." His voice dripped with menace like liquid poison. Megatron paused as Soundwave glided over to him. "She has been subjected to an EMP charge master. I can not make her come online. It will be some time."

Air hissed through Megatron's air intake valves as he felt his temper boiling over.

"Monitor her condition Soundwave." He hissed. Starscream's eyes grew wider as he realised what was crossing Megatron's mind.

"Megatron I did not know the effect. I would not have done so otherwise…" He trailed off pitifully; this seemed to anger Megatron more. He leaned in, his nose almost in contact with Starscream's. Starscream could feel the heated air seeping through his facial plates. Tensing, he tried to prepare himself for what was inevitably coming.

"You fail me more times than I can count Starscream and now you try to sabotage my plans…"

"No… I would never…"

"Enough, you're getting soft Starscream, since when did you care about the pain of an Autobot? Oh yes Soundwave has seen all your twisted, pathetic thoughts. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"Megatron I…" Starscream's voice was little more than a high pitched whisper, he had some pride however, despite knowing how much it was going to hurt if he didn't, he would never beg for Megatron's mercy. He knew he was worth more to Megaton right now alive than dead, no matter how insane Megatron was becoming.

"You're pathetic Starscream." Megatron's growls reverberated through Starscream's armour. "You have betrayed me for the last time."

"Master… no…I…"

Starscream did not get chance to finish as Megatron landed a vicious punch to his head that stopped short of actually taking his head clean off. Starscream still online, cried out and struggled frantically to escape Megatron's evil grasp. His efforts were rewarded with his facial plates being mashed into the wall of the Asteroid. He could feel the rock crumble in his mouth, his facial armour buckling under the sheer force of the attack. Feeling the grip release, he slumped to the floor. Regaining some function he tried to scramble away from the imposing Megatron. Blinding pain seared into his back as Megatron placed a large foot in the centre of his spine and proceeded to wrench both his wings upwards. He screamed in agony, his arms clawing at his back. His processors flashed danger warnings across his optics as wires snapped and tore from his shoulders, he off lined and fell silent with a sob. Megatron wasn't done with the almost defeated seeker yet. Dropping him to the ground sharply he bodily lifted the limp form of his second in command and kicked him viciously in the mid section sending him flying across the rocky chamber. Landing close to the exit, Starscream laid unmoving, coolant and oil seeping slowly from his abused body. Megatron satisfied turned to Soundwave, "You are now promoted Soundwave. I trust you can make a better job of it than your predecessor?" Megatron's sardonic grin spread across his face as Soundwave accepted with a single nod.

"Excellent. Now see to it that our seeker is dealt with as discussed."

"Yes Megatron." Replied the emotionless voice, if Soundwave had any misgivings about what had just happened he did not show it. Megatron, satisfied, transformed and flew back to the Nemesis, leaving Soundwave in a chamber of uneasy silence. Glancing over to the exit of the chamber, he noted the trails of oil and coolant staining the rocks. The cowardly seeker had more strength than he'd given him credit for. He continued to work on the machine feeling an uncomfortable level of respect and pity for the Decepticon. Soundwave had kept to his part and he had played it well, as had Starscream even if he hadn't known he was playing it. Soundwave mused rather smugly to himself thinking of all the things one was capable of doing when inside someone else's head.

****

Trailblazer had made good time, using the vast highways wherever he could. He reached the distraught Mikaela and unconscious Sam's last known location within two hours of setting out. He drove slowly through the quiet suburban streets. It was past midnight, he scoured the neighbourhood. Simmons fidgeted in the driver's seat.

"Damn kids, never even bothered to leave a zip code. Then there's me, just look at me. I saved this country, hell I saved the world and now when they don't have me cooped up in that hangar gathering intelligence, which let me tell you, is less fun than working in my mama's deli, I get to play errand boy for the damn robots." He tutted, as he rapped on Trailblazer's dash. "Hey are you listening to me? I get sent on an important mission with the quietest of robots. Don't you say anything?"

Trailblazer hesitated, he didn't trust Simmons but then he didn't really trust anyone, he contemplated ignoring him but soon realised through Simmons's incessant talking that that was probably not going to help.

"What do you wish to talk about Seymour Simmons?"

"Hey kid, so you do have a tongue."

"Not as you would describe it, no. How is that relevant?"

"It's a figure of speech, geez. Do I have to teach you mechs everything?"

"You haven't taught us anything, apart from the human need to talk without actually saying much of importance."

Simmons's mouth fell open at the candid reply. He knew the mech wasn't goading him, he was too young and too new to planet Earth, to have even realised that he'd just told Simmons he talked too much.

"Let me tell you something kid, I have been in this business all my life, my father, his father it's the family business you could say. When I have something to say you better listen, it will save your giant metal..."

"We're here." Trailblazer interrupted, completely disinterested in what Simmons was about to tell him. Simmons's face contorted into a frustrated grimace. He got out of the car and slammed the door, rattling Trailblazer's interior. Sometimes it took all of a mech's patience not to just shoot some of the more annoying humans, he thought acidly.

Simmons tapped on the white door; he could hear movement from the other side. He whispered,

"Hey it's me Simmons, let me in, we've come to get you." The door opened slightly, Leo Spitz's tanned face peered round the frame. His eyes had dark shadows under them; he motioned sharply for Simmons to enter, before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"You do know that if they wanted to they could just come through the wall right?" Simmons's eyes twinkled in amusement at the younger man's reaction. His eyes went wide and his hands began trembling.

"Get out; just get out of my house…" He half joked was half serious with the former Sector Seven agent, who still managed to intimidate him. Mikaela sounded from the next room.

"Seymour, stop teasing Leo. You know he gets wound up easily. Come help me move Sam."

Leo pulled a face at Simmons, who arched his eyebrows, "You need your mommy to wipe your butt too?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he suppressed a chuckle.

"Well at least I don't live in MY mom's basement."

"Hey my mom lives with me remember? Big difference."

"Yeah sure." Leo smirked as he shouldered his way past Simmons into the next room. Simmons followed him. Lying on the nearby sofa was Sam Witwiky. His pallid complexion was a slight shock to Simmons, who had last seen the kid healthy and chattering as usual, only a few months before. Now his face looked older, sweat beaded on his brow, Mikaela dabbed at it lovingly. There was something seriously wrong with him, not including the injuries that he had obtained in yet another Decepticon attack. It had only been a couple of drones but they had sliced the young man up good. His torso was wrapped in a now red stained bandage, bruises littered his slight frame. His eyes were closed tightly; Simmons could see them rolling frantically beneath his eye lids, his lips moving in silent whispers, occasionally emitting a faint moan or whimper. Mikaela met Simmons's now shocked gaze, her eyes were sad yet determined.

"He's been like this for two days now. He started telling me of weird dreams he was having and then they started happening when he was awake. When we were attacked we got out, he was hurt but he was ok, then he just…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back to the still form of her boyfriend.

"We need to get him out of here. Now, it's not safe. The other robots, they'll know what to do." He placed a tentative hand on the young woman's shoulder. He wasn't used to giving sympathy, completely the opposite in fact. Seeing the kid lying there completely brought down by images in his head, frightened him. He hated to admit it but this kid had saved the world and the Autobot leader, he had started to believe there's nothing this young man couldn't do, he for one hated seeing him brought down to Earth so painfully.

"Let's go." He reached over and scooped up Sam from the couch. His thin frame held the weight of the smaller man quite easily. Leo arched his eyebrows in surprise, Simmons was stronger than he looked, probably all that secret agent training, he thought to himself. Slightly panicked he gathered some things quickly and followed Mikaela and Simmons to the red corvette waiting patiently on his drive. Simmons gently placed Sam on the backseat, making sure to buckle him in tightly. Mikaela got in beside him. Leo joined Simmons in the front as the powerful engine revved. They moved carefully through the dark streets as to not draw attention to themselves. When they hit the highway, Trailblazer accelerated confidently, while trying to maintain as smooth a ride as possible.

"You're new." Leo stated with a pat on the dash.

"My name is Trailblazer."

"Where's Bee?"

"He is on a mission, I was sent because I am the fastest and it is imperative that Prime gets Sam to safety, those are his orders."

"Not chatty is he?" Leo whispered to Simmons, who shrugged absently. "Try sitting in here just you and him, he starts insulting you."

Trailblazer tuned out the humans, their inane chatter did not interest him. He still hadn't warmed to this strange, fleshy, easily killed species. He was convinced they were not to be trusted. They were ruled too much by their petty and insignificant disputes. He had respect for the humans Lennox and Epps as they had proven themselves in battle, while he would never call them friends, he did trust them to an extent. Despite all his misgivings, Trailblazer was compelled to obey his Prime no matter how much he disagreed with his ideals. He was an Autobot, he'd never questioned his leader and was loyal to the last, even though Prime had not known he'd existed until a few months ago and had been rather surprised as to where he'd come from. He hadn't inquired further into his story however, this Trailblazer thought, was foolish of his leader, to simply trust a mech who said he was an Autobot and to take him at his word, Trailblazer would not have been so kind. Trailblazer was lost in his own thoughts and bitter memories as he sped down the highways. He did not pick up the faint radioactive signal that he had passed a couple of miles back, neither had he detected the signal following them, maintaining a safe distant out of site, tracking them carefully and with expert precision. It was a signal much more powerful for any simple drone to emit. They were being followed, dimmed red optics followed their movements, whoever it was, was biding their time, waiting for the right moment to act. All this went unnoticed to the young, impetuous Autobot too caught up in his own bitter, almost disloyal thoughts as the humans had started bickering in his front seat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Prowl sat patiently listening as the humans bickered over what course of action to take. He wasn't used to attending these meetings, which were solely Prime's responsibility. Prowl found himself wondering how Prime found the patience to decipher what they were saying and still manage to contribute effectively, apart from the usual formal greetings, not one of the humans had spoken to him although Epps and Lennox had cast some questionable looks in his direction when things seemed to be getting a little too heated.

"Gentlemen let's get some perspective here, they have detected the asteroids near Jupiter, that doesn't mean that they are on a direct course for Earth. They have probably been pulled into the planet's gravity by now. There is no need to be alerting the President to this situation and causing a potential mass panic."

"But Admiral Sir, don't you think…"

"Major those are my orders." Admiral Morshower dropped his head slightly with fatigue. "Will there's nothing we can do if the asteroids are heading towards Earth except shoot nukes at it, which as you know will probably make the situation worse."

"What about evacuations Sir?"

"We don't even know where they'd hit, our scientists can't pin point or predict a trajectory, that's why they don't think these are just any asteroids."

"You're saying artificial, controlled?"

The Admiral sighed in acknowledgement.

"A singularity device." Prowl's even tone resounded around the room, startling the humans into silence. Epps turned to the quiet mech, who looked surprised at the sound of his own voice.

"Say what?"

Prowl looked distinctively uncomfortable. "Um I was hypothesising as to how someone could manipulate asteroids or large inanimate bodies to be used as projectiles while in the vacuum of space."

"A Singularity device?" Lennox repeated, puzzled. While being the first to admit he did not have a scientific brain the concept was vaguely familiar to him. "You mean singularity as in like a worm hole or a black hole?"

"Yes Major precisely!" Prowl was rather pleasantly surprised by the soldier's answer. Epps leaned back towards his friend.

"You got that off Star trek didn't you?"

Lennox frowned and whispered quietly as Prowl began explaining, "Star gate actually."

"Ah good show." Epps grinned before turning his attentions back to Prowl.

"How can this device be used Prowl?" Admiral Morshower could be heard asking, as his senior scientific advisors clustered behind him muttering quietly to themselves.

"I am not entirely certain Admiral."

"You don't know?!"

"It has never been attempted before to my recollection." Prowl's tone took a sombre note, "there are a number of possible outcomes to the deployment of such a device however."

"I take it these aren't good outcomes?" Lennox questioned candidly.

"I'm afraid not Major."

"Care to elaborate." It was not a request, Admiral Morshower's patience was wearing thin, they had multiple problems and no solutions. He did not like these odds.

"The first most serious outcome is that the device will implode under the strain of the gravimetric forces that the created singularity would induce. This would leave an unstable singularity existing within your very solar system. Worse case scenario; a black hole that would devour your solar system over time, but its effects would undoubtedly be felt immediately on this planet if it is created close to any of the larger planets thus altering its orbit and/or mass. If it is near the gas giant, this would only serve to feed the black hole and create a gravity well so strong, it would destroy your solar system in less than fifty of your years."

Epps's jaw had dropped open at the explanation. "I don't even know what, half of what you just said, actually means, but that sounds bad to me."

"Indeed Sergeant. It would be catastrophic." Prowl replied softly.

"So if that's the worse case scenario… I almost don't want to ask about the rest." Lennox prodded lightly.

"The other scenario is that it would create a wormhole, rather than a black hole. It would also be unstable, but a much smaller threat to your solar system. It does have a risk of jumping around in its instability and a planet cannot survive a wormhole opening within it. The final possibility which, I suspect is what Megatron will have developed the device for, is to be used as a, what you humans would describe as a 'slingshot'. It would create a tiny singularity allowing for enough of a gravimetric field to be used to hurl bodies such as asteroids in this case, at a target. The aim is not considered accurate but the asteroid would be hurled at an incredible speed and would be almost impossible to prevent an impact if it wasn't detected early enough."

"They all sound as bad as the first possibility Prowl!" Lennox exclaimed worry etched across his features.

Prowl glanced at the men in the room, his expression unreadable. "There is one other thing."

"How can it possibly get any worse?" Epps muttered under his breath.

"Megatron could transport the device on the very singularity it creates, if it is situated on one of the asteroids and he calculates the aim accurately enough to prevent it impacting the Earth."

"What good would that do him? We could just nuke it from the ground if he puts it in orbit."

"It would not be that simple Major. The device can be converted into a weapon. A high powered laser that would obliterate any of your weapons from orbit before they were even launched."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am sorry major I would make no joke about this. We can only hope that Megatron doesn't have the energy to power such a weapon. It would require vast amounts of energon."

"There's no way he could have found a source within our solar system is there?" Morshower questioned.

"I do not think so Admiral, although he may have discovered a way of utilising raw energy sources to create a basic form of energon, he would need pure energon such as that within the Matrix to power it."

"The Matrix." Lennox mused absently. He looked at Prowl sharply. "What if he's planning on trying to get the Matrix?"

"That is not possible Major. It is kept with Optimus Prime at all times."

"He's missing Prowl. Could Megatron get the Matrix from Prime?"

Prowl's optics widened at the line of questioning, his logic circuits rapidly calculating the odds. He mentally kicked himself for not considering the possibility before.

"At this point, having not heard from Prime or the others I can only assume that...." Prowl's normally calm voice was now laced with concern. He visibly straightened and held Lennox worried stare. "Megatron could already be in possession of the Matrix.

****

Trailblazer was rapidly losing his temper at the irritating humans in his front seats.

"I am sick of you bossing me around, just who died and made you boss?!"

"Well as a matter of fact kid I…"

"I don't care about your sector seven crap. Did you not get the memo; you were shut down because you did a suck ass job!"

"Don't you talk about my work like that kid!"

"Why what you going to do? You going to have me shot?" Leo laughed shortly. "Bring it on old man!"

"You two just SHUT UP!" The sound of Mikaela's angry command silenced both men in mid-sentence.

"Don't you guys think we have enough to deal with? We don't need to listen to you two bicker like an old married couple on hormone therapy! So just sit and be quiet for five minutes!"

Trailblazer couldn't help but smirk at the outburst; his respect for the human female had just increased slightly. He heard her try to continue a more civilised conversation with the now sullen men, when he was interrupted by a proximity alarm.

"I hate to interrupt but brace for impact!" His normally calm voice commanded urgently. The humans tightened their seat belts while glancing out of the window to try and see what was heading for them.

"Are we being attacked?" Mikaela was scared, Sam wouldn't survive another attack and it was highly likely that they wouldn't either.

"I don't know, something is following us and it's close. I need to get off the road." He veered sharply to the left, his tyres screeching as he dived down an embankment. Leo could be heard squealing in the car and they bounced over rocky uneven ground finally sliding to a halt at the bank of a small river. Trailblazer flicked his doors open.

"Get out!"

"Wait you can't just leave us here!" Mikaela cried out as they were unceremoniously dumped onto the moist grass. Trailblazer bent down to meet her panicked glare.

"Mikaela Banes I will return for you. Stay out of sight, keep Sam safe. All of you remain here. I can't defend you and worry about you at the same time. I will return."

She nodded at the intensity burning within his deep blue optics. Simmons grumbled quietly as he watched Trailblazer climb up the embankment with more agility than one would expect from a twenty foot mechanoid.

"When did he start sounding like Prime?"

Trailblazer could sense its presence now, this was no mere drone. He had felt this presence before a long time ago, on that ship above Cybertron. He charged his weapon and stealthily crept to the top of the embankment. The lighting was virtually non-existent this far out in the desert, he could just make out a large shape looming in front of him. He noticed the feet first and gradually drew his head up to the shadow's full form. Looking down on him with contempt and irritation were a pair of red glowing, angry optics. Trailblazer was terrified, this Decepticon was massive compared to his small frame; he could not hope to win in a fight. It had seen him. Freezing to his spot, he shuttered his optics as the large mech raised its weapon, pointing it at his face. A large scraping of metal against concrete could be heard; he opened one optic to find the Decepticon had taken a few steps back to allow him to finish his ascent. Trembling, he crawled up and righted himself, pointing his weapon shakily at the much larger bot. A weird noise, that could almost be called chuckling came from the Decepticon, Trailblazer was now afraid for his life and confused.

"Is this just a game for you!?" He yelled frustrated, unwilling to be the first to open fire and start a fight he would not win.

"Youngling, if this was a game, I most certainly would not be playing it with you."

"What do you want?" Every nerve and sense was screaming at Trailblazer to fire and run, to forget his charges and just run. He held his ground as the Decepticon stepped forward; it jerked and winced painfully its left foot dragging on the concrete. Trailblazer switched on his headlights, the light caused the larger mech to wince and cover its face with a snarl. He dimmed the light to a more bearable level.

"I want… a truce…"

"What?!" Trailblazer almost dropped his weapon in surprise. The Decepticon came into view, his tattooed helm menacing in the light. Trailblazer's optics widened in horror as he recognised the Decepticon standing before him. Flashbacks of his escape from Cybertron filled his visions. He could not speak or move, the Decepticon glowered at him impatiently, oil and coolant dripping from his broken, battered body. He spoke with difficulty as his jaw was all but shattered.

"Are you stupid Autobot, or just stalling for time until your precious humans can escape?"

Trailblazer in his shock could only mutter two words as he continued to stare at the tall seeker glaring down at him.

"It's you…"

The Decepticon frowned at the recognition in the young Autobot's voice. He scanned through his memory files and came across an early file of the war. A time when he had merely been a soldier in the Decepticon army, before he'd risen through the ranks to be Megatron's second in command. A smirk crossed his features as he recognised the bot that was no longer a sparkling, in front of him. He leaned in closely, trying to be imposing as possible.

"Yes you know who I am, so you will obey my request."

"Star…scream, I…"

Starscream's damaged systems finally gave out, he had to recharge and he collapsed forward, almost crushing the young bot, who managed to stay upright surprising the seeker with his strength. He looked up at the Autobot who now held his weight and was still too stunned to speak.

"You… owe me… your life…. Remember that…" With those words he slipped into darkness, leaving his fate in the hands of the troubled and panicked young Autobot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Optimus's frown deepened as they approached the human space station. Part of one of the smaller modules had been torn away from the main body of the station and was hanging on by a mere collection of cables and twisted sheet metal. He spied his Autobots making repairs with the humans, they hadn't spotted them yet, he glanced at Ratchet unable to hide the look of relief on his face, the damage could have been much worse. They had both dreaded returning to a scene of carnage and destruction. Ratchet returned the look with a slight smirk. He proceeded to open a channel to the others.

"Sideswipe, Bumblebee, I thought my orders were to guard the station not use it for target practise." Optimus smiled as he saw the two bots look up; he heard Bumblebee's radio blaring out 'eye of the tiger' as he did a little jig in glee at the sound of Prime's voice. Optimus was amused by the yellow Autobot as he was then clearly chastised by the small human perched on his shoulder and with a small wave returned to welding the sheet metal onto the station's exterior. Sideswipe had been accosted by Sunstreaker in a bear hug and was trying to push his brother off him before he could respond to Prime. Ratchet spotted Chromia and Flareup working on the other side of the station. They smiled and nodded in their direction, Chromia was the first one to respond.

"It's good to have you back Sir, is Arcee there is she ok?"

Ratchet shot Optimus a regretful glance, before answering. "Chromia, we're sorry but..."

"She's not off line! What's happened?" Her voice had risen in panic; the other Autobots had stopped what they were doing at the news.

"She's been taken prisoner by Starscream; I'm sorry Chromia, Flareup. I was unable to prevent it." Optimus answered her pleas. They both winced at the sound of her wail, Flareup was immediately beside her, placing a caring hand upon her back plates as Chromia buried her helm in her hands, she shrugged her sister off.

"How could you let this happen?!" Flareup cried out in anguish, Optimus opened his mouth to respond but could not find the words. Ratchet knew he was blaming himself, "We were outnumbered and were almost off-lined ourselves. Prime is not to blame, we were ambushed. We will find her and bring her back."

"How can you even know where she is?"

"We will find her, I promise you." Optimus spoke softly, unable to keep the regret from his tone. Chromia turned towards her sister who held her gently.

"At least there's hope Optimus." Ratchet spoke out of earshot of the comm. System.

"I am finding it hard to see any at the moment."

Ratchet glanced at him, "Chromia and Flareup are linked to their sister, and Chromia said she wasn't off line that means she's still alive. We have hope Optimus, it's something at least." Optimus placed a grateful hand on the medic's shoulder. "Indeed it is. Thank you for reminding me Ratchet." Turning back to the viewer Optimus regained his commanding composure and ordered a status update from Sideswipe. Sideswipe filled him in completely and finished on an ominous note.

"Prime, we haven't heard from Trailblazer yet, he was sent to retrieve Sam. They were attacked in your absence, Sam was injured we don't know how severely and there's one other thing..."

"Out with it!" Ratchet snapped, Optimus frowned at him.

"Mikaela informed Prowl before she was cut off that Sam has been having visions again, she says they're killing him."

Ratchet shot Optimus a concerned look.

"Understood I need to contact Prowl; maybe they've learned more about what Megatron is planning than we have."

"Understood Prime." Sideswipe gave out the instructions to the others who responded accordingly. Optimus couldn't help but feel the pride swell within him as he watched his people set to work. Ratchet turned to him. "Do you think it's the Matrix?" Optimus shook his head. "I don't know Ratchet, but considering the effect the visions have on me I am loathed to think of the damage they're doing to Sam." Optimus felt helpless, Arcee was missing, Sam's life was once again in danger and Megatron was planning something, something big and he needed to find out what and soon. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've opened a comm. to Earth, Prowl is very anxious to speak with you."

********

Prowl felt relief wash over him as he heard Prime's voice cut in over the internal comms. It was on all frequencies so the ones on the surface could be addressed at once.

"I am pleased to hear you have returned unscathed Optimus. Ironhide has been worried." Prowl smirked faintly but noticeable to Ironhide who scowled at him but did not argue the point.

"It's relieving to hear that the immediate threat has been dealt with Prowl, good work. Status update."

"The human government do not wish to inform the general public or the media of the threat they now potentially face. Trailblazer is off base to retrieve Sam. He is reported to be severely injured and he has been having visions."

"Do you have any details regarding the visions?"

"We don't know for sure yet, they have been out of communication for a few hours."

"What have you learned regarding Megatron's plans?"

"We believe he is artificially controlling the Asteroids. Scientists here have detected an increasing energy signature using their long range telescopes used for galactic mapping. I believe he is attempting to create a Singularity Device which he can use to effectively sling shot the Asteroids towards Earth also bringing the weapon here."

There was silence at the other end of the comm. "Optimus?"

"I hear you Prowl. Do we know where he's getting the energy to power such a device?"

"Unknown, for it to be converted into a weapon he would need pure energon, that is now only present in our sparks or..."

"The Matrix." Prime finished Prowl's sentence, his tone was sombre.

"I'm afraid so. If you are still in possession of it, then I fear he will send the asteroids to earth and attempt to take it by force." Prowl hesitated unconsciously glancing towards the sky. "Optimus we won't be able to stop an asteroid bombardment. The Ark's weapons will only be able to stop one or two at the very most."

"Yes I am aware of this. Suggestions?"

Ironhide interrupted his deep voice filled with determination with his usual undertone of aggression.

"Take the fight to him. Before he has chance to power up his machine and attacks us."

"Ironhide we don't know where he is located." Prowl interjected.

"You find that energy signature; you'll find Megatron he won't stray far from his creation."

"Ironhide has a valid point Prowl. Find out the coordinates of that energy signature, I will take the Ark and stop him at the source."

"Optimus it's too risky you..."

"Those are my orders Prowl; please report to the Ark when you have the coordinates."

"Prowl! I have an incoming urgent signal from Trailblazer." Jolt came running out of the hanger. Prowl stared at him. "Put it through all comm."

"Prowl, this is Trailblazer can you read me! Please come in." The young Autobot's panicked voice came through the comm.

"We're here, Prime can hear you, go ahead."

"Prime! He's returned? Thank Primus, I have a problem here that I think only he can deal with."

"Trailblazer, is it Sam are they ok?" Optimus was worried, from what he knew of the red Autobot it was rare to see him rattled.

"Sam is unconscious. The others are fine, irritating but fine. I have someone with me; he has been following me for some miles. He's badly damaged."

"Who is it Trailblazer?"

"It's… It's Starscream…"

The Autobots stared at each other dumbfounded. Ironhide was the first to speak.

"Wait there Trailblazer, don't bring him back to base. We'll come to you."

"Indeed, has he injured you Trailblazer? What does he want?" Optimus asked quietly.

"No he didn't attack me… he … he wants a truce…"

"What?!" All the Autobots exclaimed at once. The NEST base suddenly became a flurry of activity as Lennox who was listening in on the conversation rounded up his men and prepared a team to locate Trailblazer.

Optimus sighed, this certainly complicated things. Ratchet leaned, "He could genuinely want a truce, if Megatron is the reason he's badly damaged. He wasn't that damaged last we saw of him."

Optimus nodded slowly. "This could also be a trap, a way to get close to us and an attempt to get the Matrix. We must deal with him with extreme caution. Ironhide's right we can't risk revealing the base. We will have to go to him."

"We?"

"We're going to have to land the Ark. Just temporarily. We are the only ones who can reach Trailblazer in a short time frame. I don't want to leave them with Starscream for too long if at all possible."

"You might not get temporarily as an option. The Ark is damaged, if we don't do this right we won't be taking off again. Not to mention how the human government is going to feel about this."

Optimus re-opened the comm. "Prowl I need to speak with Major Lennox is he there?"

"I'm here Optimus what d'you need?"

"We are the only ones who can reach Trailblazer the fastest. We need to land the Ark. Can we do this without breaking knowledge of existence to the general public?"

"We're going to have to pull some strings. This is a pretty big deal Optimus. Road blocks will help. We'll get Trailblazer's exact locations and we'll get on it. Hang fire until I give you the all clear."

"Understood. Thank you Major."

"Ha! Don't thank me yet. Thank me when I pull this miracle off."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Trailblazer still stood rooted to the spot as Prowl relayed Prime's message.

"We need your exact coordinates. Prime is coming to you. Stay where you are. Try and keep out of sight from the general populace."

"Transmitting coordinates now. How is Prime getting here? I thought he was in orbit."

"He's bringing the Ark. Prowl out."

Trailblazer felt a cold dread run through him. Prime was coming to him. He had barely spoken two words to his leader in person the whole time he'd been on Earth. He'd always been too busy with the humans and their ridiculous politics. He didn't know which was worse facing Starscream or Prime. They both made him uncomfortable for different reasons, but Starscream was right, he had saved his life in a sense when he was a mere sparkling. He didn't kill him when he had a clear shot, now Trailblazer was unsure whether it was an actual act of compassion from the seeker or one of disdain. This was going to be awkward. Pulling himself together, he lifted Starscream's shoulders and dragged him from the highway. He was much larger than himself and he almost stumbled down the ravine with his efforts. Noticing the small human behind him just in time, he halted his progress satisfied they were now out of sight from prying eyes. Simmons simply stared open mouthed at the sight before him.

"I could have stood on you, you should announce yourself."

"Is that who I think it is?"

Trailblazer turned back to the limp Decepticon. He sat heavily on the ground. "Yes."

"Kill him! Before he recovers. He'll kill us, if he knows we're here!"

"I will not kill him and he already knows of your presence."

"You won't?! Fine then I will."

Simmons stomped forward toward Starscream's head. Trailblazer angled himself between the determined human and the incapacitated mech. "You will do no such thing. He is under my protection until Prime arrives. Do I make myself clear Seymour Simmons?"

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." He raised his weapon, in emphasis of his words. Simmons scowled at him angrily.

"Since when did we protect the enemy? Or are you a turn coat Autobot!"

"How dare you accuse me!" Trailblazer pointed his weapon at Simmons who immediately recoiled and ducked from him his arms raised.

"Whoa alright, he's all yours. You want our blood on your hands fine by me. Who am I to argue?"

"Nobody now return to the others."

"Prime's going to hear about this." Simmons threatened as he shifted away from the riled Autobot.

Trailblazer slumped where he sat. The humans wore him down. Sighing he glanced at the jet whose now pale red optics, watched him curiously. He did a double take and shuffled away from the Decepticon who struggled to sit himself up. His chassis was covered in coolant, oil and now energon; he was in a bad way. Trailblazer relaxed a little in the realisation that even if he wanted to Starscream could barely stand never mind fight.

"Prime is on his way. You can discuss your terms with him."

"I will speak to you now. Let Prime decide what he wants."

Trailblazer shot him a confused look. "Why me?"

"You owe me your life, so in a way, your life belongs to me. I need your help and I have a plan to stop Megatron once and for all. If Prime hears it from you, there is more chance he will listen and not think it is a trap. From me, well let us just say right now, he will not consider me his best friend. In fact I will be surprised if he does not off-line me on sight after I blew up his ship with him on board."

"You did what?!"

"He survived did he not?!" Starscream snarled impatiently. "We all do what we must in war. I had a job to do and if this is how Megatron reacts when I actually do it well, just imagine what he would do to me if I hadn't."

Trailblazer's optics widened at the thought as he glanced at Starscream's injuries. "Megatron did all that to you?"

Starscream grunted half heartedly and shrugged.

"But… why? You're on the same side."

Starscream chuckled darkly. "Nobody is on the same side as Megatron; he is on a completely separate level to the rest of us." Trailblazer could only stare in shocked silence. Starscream rolled his optics.

"This is why I must speak with you. I have a plan that will take Megatron out of the equation for good."

Trailblazer didn't respond as he processed Starscream's words.

"Will you help me youngling?"

Trailblazer's expression changed in such a way that Starscream couldn't tell what he was thinking, clearly there was an inner battle taking place within this young Autobot, his allegiances had never been predefined as one of the youngest mechs he had not been tainted by the war that had haunted the rest of them. He was a clean spark, waiting to be moulded. Starscream relished this thought. Trailblazer's piercing blue optics met his.

"What do you need me to do?"

Starscream curled his mouth in a satisfied sneer. He would show Megatron once and for all.

****

Trailblazer and Starscream watched as more humans began to arrive at the scene. The highway was cordoned off from prying eyes of civilians. They both looked up as the deep rumbling of the Ark's engines vibrated through the ground. They had no choice but to land the ship on the highway. It dwarfed the road filling all lanes. It clanged unsteadily onto the concrete, still struggling against the damage it had received. It hissed to a stand still, the human soldiers flanked its sides weapons raised at the currently defenceless Starscream.

Optimus and Ratchet exited the ship. Lennox greeted them sombrely. "We found Sam, down there. He doesn't look so good Optimus." Optimus nodded to Ratchet who followed the Major down the slight slope. Optimus made his way steadily to the waiting 'bots.

"Starscream." His tone was low, apprehensive.

"Prime."

"Trailblazer report." Optimus took the young Autobot to one side. "What does he want?"

Trailblazer shrugged at a loss. "He wants a truce. Says he has a plan to stop Megatron."

"I'm sure he does." Optimus mused sceptically. Trailblazer frowned. "I believe him." His voice was quiet, meek, not wishing to upset the one who took him in. It was Optimus's turn to frown. "What hold does he have over you Trailblazer?"

"He has no hold. He… he spared my life once… back when I was sent away from Cybertron."

Optimus tilted his head questioningly. Trailblazer was distinctly uncomfortable. "I was on a sparkling ship. Escaping from the war."

Optimus didn't respond immediately, Trailblazer studied his leader's face carefully.

"Has he told you his plan?" Trailblazer nodded. "He didn't think you'd listen to it if it came from him, considering what he did to you on Mars."

"Indeed." Optimus shot a quick glance at the patiently waiting, leaking seeker.

"And?"

Trailblazer hesitated; surprised that Optimus was even willing to hear out Starscream's plan.

"He said there is a way to destroy the device that Megatron has built. Using the Matrix. For it to work the matrix needs to be plugged into the machine to provide enough power and two people are needed to be able to cause feedback into the machine. It would cause an implosion obliterating both the machine and the matrix." Trailblazer finished expectantly. Optimus was quiet.

"Sir…" Trailblazer sucked up his courage. "I think it's a good plan. I will volunteer myself to carry it out."

Optimus allowed himself a rueful smile, he looked at the small, eager 'bot and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be so eager to get yourself killed Trailblazer." He stated.

"I can do it!"

"I have no doubt of that; however, you are too valuable to risk on such a mission. I am almost certain that the plan is a trap of Starscream's and Megatron's. Do not underestimate him."

Trailblazer drew himself up defiantly. "I am not a sparkling Sir. I can do this. I am not much value being a chaperone to human children. I have earned the fraggin' right to fight in this war."

Optimus raised his sub orbital plating above his optic in surprise at the tone the young 'bot was taking.

"Mind your tongue Trailblazer." Trailblazer clamped his mouth shut and glared at Optimus defensively.

Optimus sighed and rubbed the plating of his nose. "I need to speak with Starscream. Please go to the Ark and wait there."

"No, you can't just dismiss me!"

Ratchet who came over the ridge carrying a limp Sam in his palm, spoke up. "You will watch your tone when speaking to your Prime youngling." His tone was commanding, steady. Trailblazer didn't dare argue. Optimus was watching him sadly. "I am not dismissing you Trailblazer; I merely wish to consider other possibilities. Please understand we have been at this war for a long time. We know what we're doing."

"If you knew what you were doing the war would be over and I wouldn't be babysitting!" He retorted petulantly.

"Soldier cease and desist!" Ratchet growled threateningly. Trailblazer looked panicked. Optimus was slightly irritated at the youngling's accusation. "Go and wait in the Ark with Ratchet."

"But…"

"Now!" Optimus snapped. "We will continue this discussion. You can be assured of that." Trailblazer allowed himself to be pulled away by Ratchet's firm grip on his arm. Optimus turned towards Starscream whose face beheld the slightest of smirks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What are you planning Starscream?"

"I would have thought that the youngling has already told you that."

"Why?"

Starscream sniggered. "Why? Just look at me Prime, do you think I would do this to myself?"

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Oh that is just cold."

"You were expecting something else?"

"I thought all you Autobots were cuddly with everyone."

Optimus growled softly at this. "I will ask you again, what is it you really want?"

Starscream rolled his optics and fidgeted gingerly. "In all honesty Prime, I would happily see you offlined, you and Megatron both. As it stands I will settle for Megatron. To do that I need your Matrix, it is the only thing that can destroy the machine."

"Why should I believe you? From what Trailblazer tells me, the Matrix will also power the machine. Tell me why I should trust you, why do you care if this machine works, it only threatens this planet."

"Are you so foolish Prime?" Starscream grimaced as Optimus took a threatening step toward him. "The Decepticons cannot afford to have the planet destroyed. We need its resources just like you and your merry Autobots. Megatron does not want to destroy it; he merely wishes to conquer it. I personally was not fond of his rule on Cybertron; I will enjoy it even less on this mud ball of a planet. With the weapon activated Megatron will be unstoppable and..." He paused, his red optics glaring at Optimus.

"I know where your femme is." Starscream finished threateningly. Optimus paused at this revelation. "She better be unharmed Starscream."

Starscream laughed coldly. "If she is harmed Prime it was not down to me."

"She still functions then?" Optimus asked quietly. Starscream eyed him carefully. "Yes. She is useful."

"Useful for what?"

Starscream now looked uncomfortable. Optimus glowered and approached him. "Useful for what Starscream?"

"She is a living battery." Optimus's optics widened in shock. Starscream glared at him. "Her spark is being used to power the device in order to send the Asteroids here and also the device itself, her spark is small it will only be enough to send the Asteroids, she will not have enough energy left to power the weapon itself, he needs more power for that. If Megatron succeeds in getting that monstrosity here then nothing else will matter." Optimus was taken aback by the revelation. To use someone as a battery was one of the most despicable things he'd ever known Megatron to do.

"While you mull over your morality Prime. Time is short." Optimus shot him a threatening look that actually made the jet flinch. Ratchet joined them. He watched as they sub voc'd each other. Optimus looked weary, Starscream noted. He spotted the young red Autobot hovering near to the ship's entrance watching them carefully.

Ratchet came over to Starscream. He tried to pull away instantly on edge, nervous.

"If you keep struggling I can't repair you." Ratchet stated mildly. Starscream froze, remaining very tense. Keeping his optics on Optimus the whole time as Ratchet went to work on his battered body.

"Do we have a truce?" He inquired once Ratchet backed away a little. Optimus looked at him hard for a few seconds.

"No."

"You are a fool Prime; you would rather condemn this planet than have a truce with a Decepticon."

Optimus marched over to him and they stood face to face glaring. "I have no intention of endangering this planet. I am also not foolish enough to think you aren't trying to trap us and take the Matrix in order to get your machine to work."

"Fine. I will leave you to your destruction."

"You will remain here, until we have carried out your plan ourselves." Starscream's capacitor crept up a few cycles. He was impressed by the Autobot's boldness. "What makes you think you can find him without me?" He was smug. Optimus turned back to him with a faint smile. "We already have his location. You will stay here, I can't let you warn him now can I?"

"You won't be able to destroy the device without me! Must I do everything myself? I will lead Prime, you will follow!" He growled and began to transform, Ratchet lunged at him but to his astonishment Trailblazer got in his way. "Slag it youngling!" Ratchet swore as Starscream had jumped a few paces back mid transformation. Trailblazer was pointing his weapon at both Prime and Ratchet.

"I could shoot both of you; off line you both before you even raise your weapons."

"That's true I've seen him in action." Lennox interjected concern creeping through his voice.

"I can't let him leave Trailblazer; he is not to be trusted. Put your weapon down." Optimus was firm, anxious.

"No. If you come closer I will start shooting humans." Optimus froze. "Do not harm the humans Trailblazer." His voice was hard, stern. Trailblazer huffed and outstretched his hand. "Give me the Matrix."

"You know I can't do that Trailblazer." Optimus answered his demeanour calm. "Give it to me!"

"Trailblazer you go down this path there is no going back."

Trailblazer laughed haughtily. "I am doing what you can't. You're too blinded by your prejudice that you can't even see a solution when it's presented to you! I will save this cursed planet and I will do it for all of the Autobots. I will do what you cannot." He growled fiercely, never once did his weapon waver. Starscream approached him from behind and placed his talons on the smaller 'bots shoulders. "It is alright youngling."

"Don't call me that."

"Prime isn't going to have any choice but to follow us and give us the Matrix. Megatron has his femme and he wants the device destroyed." Starscream grinned at Prime smugly from over Trailblazer's shoulder.

"You can either come willingly or I force you to follow me." Starscream finished mildly. Optimus was glaring at him angrily now, he merely smirked and leaned in to Trailblazer.

"Shoot him."

Trailblazer stared at him. "Why? We can leave."

Starscream leaned in to the Autobot "Prove yourself." He whispered. Trailblazer nodded. He lifted his weapon and fired. Optimus cried out as Ratchet slumped to the ground with a grunt. He caught him as his dead weight took them both to the ground.

"I am guessing you would rather be forced Prime." Starscream's mouth plates curled maliciously. "You only need to follow the bread crumbs. I will leave the door open for you!" Starscream shouted back as he transformed and lifted the much smaller 'bot with his talons. Trailblazer yelped with surprise as he sped off into the night sky.

Ratchet groaned, Optimus looked down, shock apparent on his face. "Ratchet... I'm sorry."

Ratchet coughed, energon seeped from his chest. Too close to his spark. "Optimus… next time you ask me to fix a 'con… I'm going to put you in stasis lock…" He spluttered painfully as he tried to laugh.

****


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"The machine is almost at full capacity Lord Megatron." Soundwave's voice reverberated around the cavern of the asteroid. Arcee groaned softly, weakly as her spark pulsed faintly, almost completely drained of energon. Soundwave had placed a sensor block on her systems to silence her screams but keep her conscious, he found himself having to force his will to remain as dispassionate as possible.

"Excellent Soundwave, we can wait no longer, your plant better succeed once we are within range of the planet."

"He will succeed Lord Megatron, the implant cannot fail."

"I hope for your sake you are right Soundwave." Megatron drawled. "Prepare the machine for activation."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave was curt to the point, he did not like having his abilities questioned. The plant would succeed; he had embedded the commands too deeply for them to be disobeyed.

****

Prowl greeted the ark with concern as it arrived at the NEST base. The human medical team waited patiently at his feet to take the injured Sam Witwicky. Ironhide joined his side, "This is a fraggin' mess." He growled impatiently as the Ark touched down awkwardly. Prowl didn't respond, he couldn't help but agree with Ironhide's statement.

Optimus exited the ship, supporting a severely injured Ratchet. Simmons exited behind him carrying a limp Sam in his arms. The medical team moved swiftly, the humans were bustled into the base. Ironhide took Ratchet's other side. "Getting yourself shot as our only medic Ratchet is a really bad idea." He joked, the concern still present in his gruff voice. Ratchet huffed painfully. "Get Jolt, I am going to need him." Ironhide buzzed Jolt's comm. as he guided Ratchet towards the med bay. Optimus greeted Prowl, who was more than a little relieved to see him.

"What are your plans Sir?"

Optimus was frowning. "I need the coordinates of those energy signatures." Prowl was wary, having had experience with Optimus's tendency towards self sacrifice. "What are your intentions Optimus?" He insisted softly.

"Prowl I know what you're going to say, but we really don't have time for it. I have to follow Starscream and find Megatron's machine. I have to stop it before he reaches Earth, only the Matrix can do that, so I need those coordinates." His tone was firm, Prowl could see he was not going to be talked out of his plans. He nodded and transmitted the coordinates via the comm. Optimus acknowledged and placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "I trust the Autobots to your capable hands Prowl."

"No Sir."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm coming with you Sir."

"I don't think s..."

"Optimus!... You're going to need someone on the Ark while you go saving the planet. I am not asking your permission, I am your only Tactician. I am the most logical choice, as you are undoubtedly heading into a trap. I am coming with you Sir." Optimus stood open mouthed at the near insubordination. Prowl merely nodded and began heading towards the waiting ship. "You can break the news to Ironhide... Sir" Prowl smirked slightly as he continued on his way. Optimus frowned at the stubborn nature of his SIC. He headed to the med bay.

"How is he doing Jolt?"

"I am doing just fine." Ratchet grumbled from the berth as Jolt shot Optimus a weary look. "Good to hear it Ratchet, I want you back at work."

"And here I was thinking I could go on vacation... oww! Watch where you poke that thing!" He growled to a frustrated and nervous Jolt. Optimus beckoned to Ironhide. "Ironhide I am leaving you in command of the base until I return."

"What?" Ironhide shouted loudly, silencing the two bickering mechs. "Just where the frag are you running off to this time?"

Optimus was bemused. "I have to find Megatron's machine only the Matrix can stop it."

"You're going to get yourself killed... again!... I can't allow it, send me or Prowl."

"Prowl has already committed mutiny and is waiting on the Ark."

"It's too dangerous Optimus, I mean of all the slaggin' stupid glitching ideas you've had in..."

"Ironhide!"

"Sorry Sir... It's just a suicide mission, Starscream is setting you up. You need us..."

"Ironhide I need you here." Optimus interrupted softly. "He has Arcee and Trailblazer, I can't let Megatron succeed."

"Trailblazer is a traitor."

"He's still an Autobot Ironhide." Optimus rebuked him gently. "He's young, he'll learn."

"He'd better." Growled the weapons master. "I fully intend on returning Ironhide, keep the humans calm. We're doing everything we can to stop Megatron."

"I am the wrong mech for this job." Ironhide muttered. "You got that right!" Ratchet growled from across the room. He forced himself up and walked painfully over to the others much to Jolt's protests.

"And you! You better come back." He pointed a commanding finger at Optimus. "After all the fraggin' effort I went to fix you, if you don't return in an hour I am going to come up there and drag your sorry aft back myself."

Optimus smiled sadly at his friends' concern. "Ratchet if I don't succeed within the hour, there will be nothing to come back to." He patted Ironhide's shoulder and left the room without further discussion.

The silence was broken by Jolt's attempt at control. "Ratchet if you don't come back and lay down, I am going to put a sensor block on you so you can't move and I will work on you where you land."

Both Ratchet and Ironhide turned to glare at the younger 'bot who visibly flinched as he fell under the scrutiny of the two worst tempered Autobots on the base.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sergeant Epps stood next to Ironhide as the Ark lifted off from the base. Lennox walked up to them.

"He's doing it again isn't he?" Ironhide merely responded with a low growl. Epps glanced at Lennox. "Sore subject." Lennox nodded. "Got it."

"How's Sam?"

Lennox looked grim. "He's out of the woods, but the Doc says the visions are playing hell with his brain, they've had to keep him under sedation to stop him from hurting himself."

"Yeah I heard he was going bat shit crazy earlier." Epps muttered. Ironhide was now paying attention to the two soldiers as the Ark disappeared into the clouds.

"Has Sam said anything about his visions?" He asked. Lennox shook his head. "He just keeps screaming they're coming, they're coming. We can't get much else out of him after that as he ends up going into convulsions."

"They're coming?" Epps stared at Lennox. "That does not sound good for the success of Optimus's mission." The ground rumbled beneath their feet as Ironhide emitted a low growl. He glared at them before glancing back up to the sky.

"He will succeed." He stated simply, firmly leaving no room for argument.

****

Trailblazer held on for dear life as he was hauled through the Atmosphere at break neck speed. Starscream banked sharply as they entered the coldness of space. He accelerated swiftly towards the moon, falling behind its shadow to avoid detection from the Autobots at the station.

"Where are we going?" He shouted up. Starscream sounded tinny, strange in space as the jet replied absently.

"To the Nemesis. Time is short."

They travelled the rest of the way in silence; Trailblazer's internal capacitor was cycling rapidly as his apprehension grew. They touched down lightly onto a rocky surface. Standing Trailblazer frowned.

"This isn't the Nemesis." He glanced at Starscream who seemed uncomfortable. "What is it Starscream?"

"We are being watched." He spoke, his tone hushed. Trailblazer's optics darted around him focusing on the entrance to the cave embedded within the asteroid.

"There's no one here." He hissed nervously.

"He knows we are here."

"Who does?!" Trailblazer was becoming increasingly more frustrated.

"I do."

He spun round turning to face the impassive Soundwave that had approached them silently. Trailblazer trembled slightly, there was something not quite right about this mech. Soundwave barely glanced at the fearful Autobot and rested his gaze on the now confused and angry Starscream.

"Welcome back Starscream." His monotonous tone sent shivers running through Trailblazer's frame. Starscream was seething.

"How did you...?" The jet's optics widened in horror. His voice dropped to a whisper. "What have you done to me?"

Soundwave smiled darkly behind his mask, the seeker was more perceptive than Megatron gave him credit for. Still there was little time for questions. He had to act quickly. Before Starscream could register what was happening, two tendrils locked onto either side of his helm. He winced sharply, struggling against him. Soundwave twitched slightly, his optics darkened; Starscream's whole body locked painfully then fell to the ground in a heap as the tendrils were withdrawn.

"Give me the Matrix Starscream."

Starscream stared at him, his optics began wandering. Clutching his helm, he stood shakily, wobbling a little. Blinking he stared at Soundwave again. "What... what happened?"

"The Matrix Starscream. Your mission was to retrieve it. Give it to me."

Starscream opened and closed his mouth before frowning. "My mission?" He slurred lazily. Blinking rapidly to focus his optics, he took a tentative step forward. "I do not have a Matrix Soundwave." He paused, confused. "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

Soundwave tensed, this was not good. "The Matrix Starscream, you must have it."

Starscream got angry and lashed out wildly. "How dare you accuse me of taking something..." He drifted, stepping backwards he stumbled losing his balance and fell heavily on his aft. He stared up at Soundwave. "What is a Matrix?" He asked innocently, still clutching his helm.

Soundwave growled softly. Ignoring the dazed seeker he spun towards Trailblazer. The brave youngling had his weapon drawn and was pointing it at Soundwave. Soundwave's optics narrowed. Trailblazer grimaced as if he was in pain and gripped his weapon with both hands. Try as he might he could not pull the trigger. He whimpered as Soundwave grabbed him roughly.

"You should have run when you had the chance."

Trailblazer still baffled and now worried as to why he couldn't fire on the disturbing mech, struggled in his firm grip as he was half dragged, half carried into the dark cave. "I am no coward." He snarled angrily.

"Then you will be a dead hero." Soundwave replied, emotionless, cold. Fear gripped Trailblazer's spark and his capacitor stalled as his optics fell on the sight of the vast silver machine that came into view before them. He heard Starscream stumbling behind them.

"Starscream! Help me! Remember what you said, we need to stop Megatron!"

The jet stared incredulously at the two mechs in front of him. His vision was still blurry; his cortex felt like it was burning through his helm. What had Soundwave done to him? Trailblazer's words echoed through his mind. There was something he needed to do. He would never help an Autobot, how did he get here. A truce... he remembered a truce. His optics glazed over slightly as the effects of Soundwave's mind plant left holes in his memory cache. His name screamed into his audio receptors.

"Starscream please!!" Trailblazer bellowed frantically as Soundwave forced him to lie on a flat metal slab.

"I don't know... what has happened... why are you yelling?!" He glared at the Autobot before sinking to his knees with exertion; both hands now gripped his head he gasped in pain. "So much... noise..."

Trailblazer watched crest fallen, as Starscream collapsed face first onto the metal grill with a grating crash. Soundwave turned to the noise and audibly sighed.

'_Lord Megatron, Starscream has returned.'_

'_Excellent Soundwave and the Matrix?'_

'_He did not... retrieve it; he has however brought us a substitute energy source'_

Megatron's voice took on a threatening tone. _'You know the price for failure Soundwave. This had better be sufficient or I will tear out both your sparks and use them instead. I will be there shortly.'_

Soundwave glanced down at the unconscious seeker he frowned, in his underestimation of the power of the mind plant; Soundwave knew he would pay for this failure painfully.

****

Optimus was grim faced as the Ark shot through the atmosphere, rattling loudly. Prowl winced as part of the ship's plating flew across their vision.

"Ratchet is not going to be happy." He mused out loud. Optimus grunted softly in response. The Earth's moon shot past their vision.

"How long will it take us to reach the coordinates?"

Prowl tapped the console he was seated at. "Approximately 40 minutes at present speed."

Optimus frowned. "Too long. Prowl can you calculate how long we would need to engage the hyper drive in order to drop out of hyper speed just before those coordinates."

Prowl stared at his leader. "Sir attempting a hyper jump within a solar system is extremely dangerous. We could re-materialise inside a planet or worse if the calculations are off by a minute fraction."

Optimus glanced at him. "Then I suggest you get the calculations correct Prowl." Faint amusement played at the corner of his mouth. He rested a hand on his Tactician's shoulder seated in front of him. Prowl turned slowly, and began the calculations.

"Sir I have programmed the calculations into Teletraan 1 we need to activate the hyper drive and burn for no more than 1.37 seconds." Prowl spoke carefully, his processors still computing the information as his fingers moved swiftly over the console.

"Where will that bring us out?"

"Well if my calculations are correct, then it should bring us out into the shadow of Jupiter. The Nemesis will be easily attainable from that position."

"Activate hyper drive."

"Sir, I want to add that the chances of us succeeding have dropped to 24% simply by utilising the hyper drive." He glanced up at his commander grimly, Optimus met his optics. "Understood."

Prowl nodded and initiated the command. The Ark thrummed into life, its outer shell vibrating at the force of the engines. The tactician glanced up, waiting for the command.

"Now Prowl."

His finger pushed down and the screen in front of them went solidly white the engines screeched painfully as they shunted to a stop, Optimus braced himself on the console. The image was replaced with that of the gas giant. Optimus exhaled with relief. Patting Prowl on the shoulder. "Good job Prowl. Move us out of the planet's gravity field."

Prowl simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Teletraan 1 display visuals of the Nemesis."

The screen flickered; a darker image came on screen. A ship barely visible against the outcrop of rock. "Teletraan 1 can you detect Decepticon activity?"

The screen flickered again. A strange sight came into view. Optimus frowned at the three unmoving rocky bodies close to where the Nemesis was situated. "That's odd." He mused. Prowl scowled. "They must be holding the asteroids in place with some sort of gravity field from their ship." He glanced at the console again. "There's a powerful build up of energy in the centre of that middle asteroid, the largest."

"Right Prowl I want you to remain here, keep monitoring for any changes. They must be inside the asteroid; I will go try to find Trailblazer and Arcee."

"Optimus you know this is a trap!"Prowl exclaimed exasperated, turning and standing to face his calm leader.

Optimus gave him a thin smile. "From Starscream I would expect nothing less. How long before it reaches full power?"

"I can't be certain without fully understanding the machine itself. From the exponential increase I would say no more than 30 earth minutes before critical mass is achieved. There is already a gravimetric distortion forming close to the third asteroid."

"Not much time." Optimus mumbled quietly as he turned to head from the ship, Prowl grasped his arm in an uncharacteristic display of concern. "It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Prowl I need you here, monitor the situation, warn Earth if those asteroids pose any kind of threat. If I don't return in 25 minutes you are ordered to destroy the asteroids, all of them."

"What about you?"

"Right now our concern is our friends and the planet. I need your word that you'll follow my order Prowl." Optimus's tone was stern, commanding. Prowl was torn, he couldn't argue with his leader's logic, but to be the one who pushed the button that sent his Prime to Primus, that was not who he was, he was a tactician. He dropped his head, doubt and anxiety - alien feelings to him - washed through his circuitry.

"I can't do that Sir..." He gulped. "Optimus..." He felt Optimus's hands on his shoulders prompting him to look up.

"Prowl you are one of my finest officers, you know I am right. Give me your word."

Prowl swallowed hard. "But Optimus..."

"Prowl..." Optimus spoke the faintest hint of a growl touching his words. "We don't have much time. Your word."

Prowl resigned himself to the decision, relaxing under his commander's grip. "The word is given."

He felt Optimus squeeze his shoulders slightly and then he was gone. Sighing Prowl turned his attentions back to the screen.

****

_He stood, it was cold. He couldn't move, opening his eyes his gaze was greeted by the sight of the terrifying metallic monstrosity looming before him. Then he saw him and shook with fear. The vile tyrant looked straight at him with blood red optics and laughed. He was frozen with abject terror. He turned away and the machine boomed covering his ears he screamed as the vibrations shattered his inner ear. He fell; his gaze fell on the familiar face, his friend, his leader. Their eyes met he reached out desperately trying to reach him. A loud humming filled the cavern he was in. He could only watch as a powerful light burst from Optimus's chest. The powerful, noble leader trembled at the sheer force of power and his roar of agony assaulted his senses. Sam screamed as he tried to crawl his way across the rock, a weight bore down on him, painfully pinning him to the spot. His fingers stretched out, the pain, so much pain. His chest felt like it was on fire. Tears streaked down his burning cheeks. He cried out Optimus's name, his blue optics fell onto his prone form, sadness seeped into Sam's very soul. Then in one last burst of energy, Optimus shrieked as his chest was torn open and the machine thundered into life. Sam could only hear his own screams as once again he watched Optimus Prime fall lifeless to the floor. An agonising, blinding hot white light filled his vision and Sam knew no more._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Optimus fired his internal thrusters mounted onto his cometry form. He accelerated swiftly from the ship. He felt the Matrix hidden deep within his chest, its warmth almost comforting as he sped towards what he knew was almost certainly a trap. His only hope was to try and get Trailblazer and Arcee out of harm's way before Prowl carried out his order. Optimus had no intention of letting the Matrix fall into the hands of Megatron and was not going to let him attack the defenceless human planet.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. The Matrix seemed to tug in another direction. He frowned, pausing in dead space. 'Not now, please not now.' He pleaded silently, praying the Matrix would still. Clutching at his chest and doubling over slightly Optimus caught the rumble of a moan in his throat as the Matrix caused his spark to ache painfully. The intensity of the pain was numbed as his sensor net deflected the pain signals away from his major circuitry. He exhaled rapidly as the pain faded. Continuing on his way, he was worried. That had never happened before. Something was connected to The Matrix, to him; he could feel its pull. Pushing the thoughts aside he focused on the mission at hand as he landed lightly on the largest asteroid. There were no guards, no challenges to his descent. Optimus didn't know what worried him more.

****

Sam shot up with a scream. He felt strong hands push him back down on the bed. Sweat trickled from his brow. His eyes tried to focus at the dark figure in front of him.

"Hey kid, calm down. You're safe here. Doc get over here!"

Another voice filled Sam's head.

"He is having another vision?"

Sam knew that voice.

"Yeah can you do anything for him? It's tearing him apart."

"I'm not sure, human neurology is so much different from our own. I could help reduce the effects on Prime but with a human brain I..."

"Ratchet..." Sam gasped suddenly, Epps turned to stare at him. "Hey kid, you're awake. You've been giving us one hell of a damn fright."

Ratchet moved in closer, his scans running over Sam's form.

"What is it Sam?"

"The vision, The Matrix... it's telling me something... trying to." The blue optics looked at him sadly. "I know Sam they've been affecting Optimus too."

"I saw him..."

"Who?"

"Optimus... he was in a cave... Megatron!" Sam shot up again panic rushing through his nervous system. Ratchet rested a finger gently on his chest.

"Lie down Sam you've been through a lot."

"Do we know why the 'cons attacked him?" Epps spoke up. Sam closed his eyes against the pain building in his head.

"Distraction..." He whispered.

Both mech and soldier looked at him. "What?"

"They were baiting you, wanted you to rescue us, divide your attentions. They have no idea The Matrix is giving me visions....uungghh..." He gripped his head tightly. Ratchet pressed something into his neck. A pain suppressant.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"They wanted to split you up, bait him... they knew he wouldn't let anything happen..."

"Optimus?"

Sam nodded weakly, suddenly overcome with drowsiness. "Ratchet you got to find Optimus... warn him..."

"Warn him about what Sam?"

"I saw him... his chest... so much pain... Megatron's going to... to..."

"Sam... Speak to me Sam... What's Megatron going to do?!"

Sam managed to open his eyes weakly to stare at the medic. He grasped him tightly, "Ratchet... he doesn't just want The Matrix... he needs both..."

"Both what?" Ratchet was becoming increasingly more concerned as Sam started drifting.

"Sam!"

"His spark... he needs... his spark... and Matrix... can't work... without... urrgghh..."

"Oh Primus." Ratchet buzzed his internal comm.

_: Ironhide here what's up Ratchet? :_

_: Sam has had a vision; he told me Megatron doesn't just need the Matrix. He's baited Prime; it was all a trap, Starscream was probably in on it! :_

_: Slow down Ratchet! What are you telling me? : _

_:His spark Ironhide, he wants Prime's spark AND The Matrix, he needs both for his machine, he's going to drain his spark like a battery Ironhide, warn him!: _

The comm. cut off abruptly. Epps came to stand beside the kneeling medic. "Think they can warn him in time?"

"I hope so."

"Prime's going to know he's walking into a trap though right?" Ratchet dropped his head and sighed wearily.

"We always assume that we're walking into a trap where Megatron and Starscream are concerned. This time Prime doesn't have all the information, he doesn't know exactly what Megatron is after, he thinks it's just the Matrix. He has no clearer idea of what he's walking into than we do.

****

Prowl jumped slightly at the unexpected comm. bleep.

"Ironhide what's the problem? I thought radio silence was in effect."

"No time for that Prowl, where's Prime?"

"He's not on the ship, why what's going on?"

"Sam had a vision; he says Megatron isn't just after The Matrix, something about needing Prime's spark to power his machine. He doesn't know this, you have to stop him. If he doesn't go, then the machine won't work. They've tricked him Prowl, baited him. Warn him!"

Prowl was stunned it all made sense, Arcee being kidnapped, Starscream declaring a truce, Sam being attacked, Trailblazer being taken albeit unexpectedly and much of it his own doing – he would concern himself with the logic of that one later – they were all diversionary tactics all working to bait Prime into going to Megatron. Right where he wanted him, the machine wouldn't work without the power of a Prime's spark. Prowl stared at the screen suddenly helpless. He buzzed Prime's comm. frantically. No response. He had shut it off so he wouldn't be detected. Prowl felt his capacitor plummet he stared at the screen before him.

"Prowl, PROWL!! What's going on? Have you got through to Prime?" Ironhide's ire filled the speakers; his booming voice shook Prowl back to his senses.

"I can't get through; he's shut off his comm. signal."

"Well override it then you glitch headed son of a..."

"I can't Ironhide! He will be captured if he's detected."

"Go after him then, stop him. If he doesn't go to Megatron, he can't power up the machine."

"He won't leave Arcee and Trailblazer, Ironhide, you know that." Prowl responded softly.

"Frag it Prowl! Do something your his slaggin' tactician, you must be able to think of a way round his comm. overrides!"

Prowl shuttered his optics tightly as he concentrated hard. "I may be able to bypass his basic overrides; I won't be able to send more than a klick or a bleep though." He rubbed his optics frustrated.

"What good's that going to do!!?" Ironhide was angry and just as frustrated. Another much quieter voice came onto the speakers.

"Prowl, Lennox here... could you send Morse code via the carrier signal, so that it only sounds on Optimus's comm.?"

Prowl opened his optics sharply as he scanned the information he had previously gleaned from the internet upon his arrival on Earth. "Yes! That might work. I don't have much time, there's only 15 minutes left."

Ironhide's voice returned, low rumbling. "15 minutes for what Prowl?"

He answered without thinking. "Prime ordered me to blow the asteroids if he didn't return in 30 minutes."

"You can't be fraggin' serious!"

"I gave my word Ironhide."

"Slag your word! Prime didn't know what situation he was walking into. If he doesn't get out of there in 15 minutes you better damn well go in there and get him!"

Prowl raised his brow at the tone. "Those were his orders Ironhide." He warned his voice calm, controlled. He could practically feel Ironhide seething through the speakers.

"I don't care! You're his SIC, overrule the stubborn glitching pain in the aft and take command!"

Prowl was too busy hacking into Prime's comm. system to respond to the insubordination.

"Ironhide let me work, I'll be in touch." He cut the comm. sharply.

The console bleeped at him. The corner of his mouth curled upwards with satisfaction.

"Got ya!" He transmitted the signal repeatedly. Sitting back folding his arms across his chest, all he could do now was wait and hope. Deep in his cortex, he knew Ironhide's logic, albeit emotionally fuelled logic was sound. He was in command in Prime's absence. He grimaced as he stared at the screen helplessly.

Dare he disobey his Prime, his friend?


	22. Chapter 22

Ok we're getting there! To dispell any confusion;

Too many Autobots sent to the Asteroids would have drawn too much attention away from Earth and in the chance that Prime's mission fails they're going to need all the help they can get. Hence Prime's decision that just he and Prowl go. (The plan only needs two remember).

He takes the Matrix with him as Starscream pointed earlier in the story that the Matrix was required to destroy the machine as well as power it. It is the only thing that contains enough power. See the chapter in which he tries to explain his plan to Prime.

Hope that covers any major plot confusions.

And I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. :)

**Chapter 22**

Optimus crept warily along the dark carved tunnel, venturing deeper into the asteroid. He felt strangely calm, despite knowing he was walking into a trap. He touched his chest self consciously, his fingers prickling with energy in proximity to the Matrix. He armed his weapon and headed stealthily into the cave. He paused at the mouth of the cave, his optics taking in the sight of the large machine towering above him. It glinted in the artificial lighting, a point circling at its peak, glowing faintly; he could feel its power vibrating through the rock. Glancing round quickly, there was nobody in sight, but he heard voices. Sneaking behind a rocky formation silently he moved into a better position. He spied Soundwave on the other side of the machine, Prime winced as Soundwave's frame stumbled to his right sharply, clutching onto the console as he fell to one knee. Prime saw his face, impassive, unfeeling and cold as always. He heard Megatron before he saw him. His rich voice filled with hate and anger. Prime shifted uncomfortably moving himself further round to see what had Megatron so worked up.

Soundwave straightened painfully; he took his punishment with more grace and silence than any other mech possibly could, he faced Megatron once again. His unemotional state only seemed to anger Megatron more, who reeled back his face like thunder, looking like he was going to strike the impassive telepath once more. Prime spotted Rumble near Soundwave's leg, his face a picture of anguish and hate as he stood with futile effort between his master and his commander. Prime raised his brow in surprise as Soundwave smoothly picked up Rumble and place him out of the way before turning back to Megatron again. Compassion clearly ran deep beneath the surface Prime mused. He was however glad for the distraction of the telepath, he did not need his thoughts hacking into right now. His optics scanned the environment; movement behind Megatron caught his gaze. He crept silently along the wall of the cavern, slipping behind more rocks. His jaw fell open behind his battle mask in horror.

Directly behind Megatron, two upright metal slabs were positioned facing the machine. Arcee was hanging limply onto the first, her chest wide open revealing her fading spark, her pink colouration looking much greyer than before she was kidnapped, beside her Trailblazer still struggled frantically, he was clearly under sensor block influence, his chest was slightly parted, his spark pulsed, still strong, a cable was attached to his chest and blue energon was pumping directly into the machine. Crackling with living energy from his spark.

Optimus couldn't help but let out a faint gasp in shock. His face set in grim determination, he would get them out. All he needed was a distraction.

Soundwave was knocked to the ground once again as he tried to reason with Megatron, who seemed to be teetering on the sharp edge of madness, more so than usual, Optimus mused to himself. In the commotion that followed he raised his weapon and fired at the cable linking Trailblazer's spark to the machine. The young 'bot yelped in sharp pain and surprise. His optics shot up in the direction of weapons fire. Widening when they caught sight of Prime sheltered behind the rock.

Megatron's face dropped in surprise, swiftly helping Soundwave to his feet, his mouth broke into an evil smile. "Prime."

"Let them go Megatron. You wanted me, I'm here."

Starscream shuffled on the floor behind Megatron, looking dazed and frowned in the direction of Prime.

"Prime?" His voice filled with confusion.

"I followed your bread crumbs Megatron, now let them go it's me you want."

Megatron's expression almost filled with glee, he glanced back at the very perplexed seeker and back to Soundwave who despite his visor looked equally as confused.

"Seems your plant worked better than expected Soundwave. Not only did the imbecile bring me the Matrix he brought me the one component I thought I would have to get myself."

Soundwave regained his composure. "As previously stated Lord Megatron, my mind plants do not fail."

"Well done Soundwave." Megatron murmured as he motioned forward towards his enemy.

"Prime, you're in no position for negotiations, show yourself and I will let your pathetic excuses for soldiers go."

Optimus fired another warning shot, just missing Soundwave's head; the mech did not even flinch.

"I won't ask again Megatron. The Ark will start firing on the asteroids in 15 minutes. You will be obliterated unless I give the order. Give it up. You cannot win!"

Megatron almost purred as his red optics flashed dangerously. "You're bluffing Prime. You could never risk the lives of those under your command."

"I don't bluff when it comes to the survival Earth and the rest of the Autobots. You know I won't hesitate to let them fire."

Optimus felt his comm. buzz; he frowned as a sequence of noises buzzed into his cortex on a loop. Morse code, he recognised it.

_Trap. Stop_

_Wants spark and Matrix. Stop_

_Return at once. Stop_

Optimus sighed at the message before turning it off. There was no going back now.

"You're a fool Prime." Megatron growled angrily, raising his weapon he fired at the rocks above Prime's head, Optimus rolled out of the way, throwing himself in full view of Megatron's weapon. "I shall enjoy watching you crumble beneath the weight of guilt as you watch Earth burn at your own hand." A glancing blow to Optimus's side caused him to yelp in pain. He was not going down that easily. Not this time.

****

Starscream watched with bemusement and confusion as he heard Prime from behind the rocks. He shuffled closer to the berth holding Trailblazer still. He stood shakily. _'A truce... I want a truce... follow the breadcrumbs Prime.' _

Starscream remembered his words; they didn't feel like his words. He had fully intended on helping the Autobots, why? That wasn't him... Soundwave. He glared angrily at the silent mech who was all but crawling away from the erupting fire fight between the two leaders. He leapt over and grabbed the large mech roughly digging into his frame hard enough to bring the spy to his knees with a grimace. Rumble flew onto his back in rage and proceeded to pummel the seeker's wings. Although in excruciating pain Starscream's fury overrode his desire to crush the little mech, he simply clawed at the much smaller mech and launched him across the cave with a shrill shriek.

"What did you do to me?!" He shrieked above the noise of weapons fire. Megatron had launched himself at Prime, sending them both careening to the other side of the cave wall with such force rocks crumpled beneath them and shattered to the floor.

"What did you do!!!?" Soundwave gripped his wrists tightly as he dug in harder.

"Needed your treachery to be convincing. Needed to convince the Autobots. Convince Prime. You had to give the impression there was no room for doubt." He answered coolly despite his position.

"Why me?"

"Megatron believed you to be the most logical choice, you are the one most outspoken against him."

"How?"

"During recharge before you went to Mars."

"You violated me!"

"It was necessary." Starscream shrieked with rage and raised his fist. "I am no traitor; I want what is best for the Decepticons!" He punched Soundwave hard cracking his visor. "What have you turned me into? Why do I care about them?!" He gestured wildly to the restrained Autobots, spitting the words in Soundwave's face. "Side effect." The monotonous tone answered simply. He reeled back to strike him again.

"Starscream!"

He froze at the harsh voice. "Release Soundwave this instant!" Megatron ordered amidst the heat of battle. He turned and saw that his leader was losing the advantage, pulling himself away from Prime's grasp, kicking the Autobot viciously to give the order. He stared back at Soundwave who hadn't taken his optics off his.

"You ever touch me again; I will rip out your optics." He hissed dangerously. He released him roughly, staggering back, his cortex still reeling from the effects of the mind control. His memories jumbled, his loyalties torn. They had programmed him to betray, to want to betray, to help the Autobots. He felt disgusted, shamed, used. He would have volunteered, but Megatron had never been one for making requests.

His optics shot up at the sound of Prime's shrieks of pain. Soundwave was on his feet and was focusing all of his energy onto the battling Prime. His senses assaulted the strong mental barriers of the Autobot leader, he was angry and relentless, the barriers crumbled. He hacked in further and began to twist and crush, his red optics narrowed to slits with the effort. Starscream remembered the pain, the pain of the implant. Memories flooded back to him. The intrusion into his quarters. Being pinned to his berth. The invasion of his mind, being terrified and then the agonising pain and those narrow glowing red optics bearing down on him. He shrieked as he remembered everything. Prime's roar of agony as he clutched his helm, froze his spark, he stumbled to the floor. The cave was spinning. He could feel the mental energy. He stared in disbelief as unfamiliar feelings of empathy and pity soared through his sensor net as he watched Prime fall to his knees before Megatron.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Soundwave and Megatron hauled Optimus to the machine. Trailblazer stared in horror as he watched his Prime get dumped at his feet. Megatron tore away the cable linking to Arcee's chest. She moaned slightly as he released her restraints letting her slump to the floor. He lifted the unconscious, injured Prime roughly. Pinning him to the upright berth as Soundwave replaced the restraints; Megatron smirked as he shot an electrical pulse into Optimus's neck. He regained consciousness with a groan, his optics onlined and narrowed, finding Megatron in his face.

"You have minutes left Megatron." He growled softly. Trailblazer could hear the anger, he'd never seen Prime angry, and this frightened him. What had he done? Why had he chosen to go with Starscream? He should have listened, why didn't he listen? He cast his pale blue optics down to the struggling seeker, curled on the floor in some distress, clutching his helm.

"Starscream…" He whispered. Glancing up to see if the others heard. "Starscream!" He hissed louder. Starscream lolled his head round. His optics narrowed, trying to focus on him. Trailblazer rolled his optics; he looked like he'd downed 10 cubes of high grade energon.

"Help me… get the restraints… I can do the rest…"

Starscream's head drifted back to the floor with a groan. "Dammit seeker! They mind raped you, used you. You want to help me. You brought me here to help you overthrow Megatron… come on! Get up!"

He heard movement and froze; he felt his strength slowly returning. The tiny mech jumped up to Soundwave who continued to watch his leader. Trailblazer turned his head he could just see his leader's head over his shoulder. What in Primus was Megatron doing? His jaw dropped open as he watched Prime become manipulated mentally, as Soundwave drew nearer to him. Megatron was tapping his fingers on his chest. The blue optics glared at Soundwave who got close enough to physically hack the Autobot leader. Tendrils shot out from his frame, Trailblazer gasped as they fixed themselves onto Prime's helm, just like they had done with Starscream.

Optimus stiffened, his body locking painfully as Soundwave viciously hacked into his cortex, probing until he found the right signals. He pressed further. A strangled moan sounded from Optimus's vocalizer as his chest plates began to crack open, slowly revealing his spark. Megatron held his hand up halting Soundwave, jamming one hand into the cogs of his enemy's chest he forced the plates open revealing his spark chamber, he deftly reached into the chassis. Optimus cried out and reeled from his touch. He felt the Matrix get ripped from his body and roared as Megatron tore it violently from his frame.

Megatron sneered at his prize and flew to the top of the machine planting the Matrix in the centre. Soundwave advanced on Prime, attaching the cable directly to his spark. Trailblazer trembled with fear as he heard his leader scream in blinding agony. Soundwave reached up about to place a sensor block on him. Megatron landed beside him and stayed his hand.

"No I want him lucid." He reached across grabbing his chin and pulled Prime's face up to stare in his optics.

"You will watch Earth and all you hoped to build burn at your hand." He chuckled and glanced down. "Or should I say spark. You see Optimus; I only need the Matrix for the laser. To power the machine I need your spark. I am grateful that you are once again so nobly, sickeningly predictable" He snarled and back handed him viciously across his face causing his head to snap to the side.

"I will gather the others. Send the first asteroid of drones."

Soundwave nodded. "Yes Lord Megatron."

Optimus felt his capacitor plummet through his chest as he realised the extent of his mistake. He had failed. "Megatron Earth will not survive a direct Asteroid hit... There will be nothing left for you to conquer!" Megatron sneered with satisfaction. "You should have thought about that before you brought me my only means to destroy that pitiful planet." Optimus knew he was right, his frame shuddered as energon was sucked from his spark chamber at an alarming rate. He hung his head as the pain overwhelmed his sensor net, his senses felt like they were on fire. He had doomed the Earth, failed to protect his men. He groaned in pain and despair. He was helpless to stop Megatron.

Trailblazer was beside himself, despite the effects of the sensor block he struggled against his restraints.

"Starscream, you will die here. The Autobots… they're going to blow the Asteroid in less than 5 minutes. You don't want to offline do you?" His tone was softer, pleading. The seeker had stopped groaning and now merely stared into space. Trailblazer's voice seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He glanced up at the young mech.

"Please, I don't want to offline either… help me… that's all I'm asking."

He watched as Soundwave had moved to the other side of the machine, Megatron was at the entrance to the cave, when the cavern began shaking.

"What's going on Soundwave?!" He yelled.

"Plasma blasts. The Ark."

"Argghh…." Megatron roared with anger as he transformed and flew out of the cavern to deal with the new threat.

Trailblazer felt the restraints on his legs loosen. Glancing down he saw Starscream fiddling with them. Gripping onto the Autobot's frame, the large jet hoisted himself up, he opened the release and Trailblazer fell to the floor with a clang, still weak from his energon drain.

Soundwave looked up, Rumble skittered over to them and launched himself at the Autobot, Starscream caught him mid air and hurled him into the wall. He turned his glare to Soundwave; the two Decepticons launched themselves at each other as the powerful, deadly machine thundered into life. Trailblazer drew himself up using the console. Glancing down at the screen his optics widened. The machine had succeeded in opening a singularity, the energy from the Matrix and Prime's spark feeding it. He watched with growing dread as the first asteroid approached the gravity well and with a thunderous roar the machine trembled. Trailblazer flinched. His optics opened, the first asteroid was gone, its route set on a collision with Earth.

He acted quickly, drawing his weapon he shot through the cable connecting to Prime's spark. Optimus cried out at the sudden release, before his head lolled forward.

"Frag it." Trailblazer swore. Weapons fire erupted across the cavern. He ran over to his leader and tried releasing the restraints; he did not know the codes. He turned back to where Starscream was battling Soundwave; the seeker was still suffering the effects of the plant and was making fatal mistakes. Soundwave was winning. He blinked in surprise as weapons fire shot across the cave at the two mechs. It struck Soundwave in his chest sending him sprawling, Starscream grabbed the opportunity.

Trailblazer couldn't see the shooter. "Optimus!?" He grinned in surprise as he heard Prowl's voice echo across the rocky tomb.

"Prowl! Over here, Prime's injured."

The black and white mech soon came into view. "Trailblazer…?" Prowl's optics glared at him sceptically.

"Not the time, we got to get him out of here. Who is on the Ark?"

"Nobody." Prowl answered as he went to work on the restraints, his brilliant mind computing the possible locking codes at a rate no other 'bot could. "Then how…?"

"Automatic program, just invented it."

Trailblazer raised his brow. "Wow… Can you free him?"

"Yes."

"We need to warn Earth, Megatron launched the first Asteroid."

The restraints swung open, Prowl caught the heavy frame of his leader as he slumped forward. "No time. They're on their own." Prowl strained under the weight, Trailblazer helped him as he shot an electrical pulse to Prime's helm.

"Optimus…? We've got to go." Optimus groaned, as his legs buckled, he gripped onto Prowl. His optics coming online he blinked at his tactician. "I thought I ordered you... to stay on the ship."

"You did Sir. I disobeyed, and took over command in your absence." The cavern shook violently, rocks tumbled and bounced from the top, the machine was stalling without energon from Optimus's spark to fuel it. Optimus was stunned at his SIC's admittance. "We've got to move." His strength was slowly returning. He lifted the slight cycle bot into his arms. Trailblazer hung back frantically typing at the console of the machine. Prowl glanced behind him as Optimus ducked beneath falling rocks to the entrance.

"Trailblazer we need to go now!"

"No, I need to stop the machine. Starscream's plan will work!"

Prowl ran to his side, tugging at the smaller mech's arm. "Come on! I am not debating this with you!" Trailblazer was quick and strong. "Let go!" He shoved the tactician away from him. Optimus had noticed their absence and placing Arcee at the entrance of the cave he tried to make his way across.

Trailblazer slammed his fist onto the console in frustration. "I don't know the sequence!" He cried out in exasperation. Prowl's tone was softer. "You've done all you can, we have to move."

Trailblazer held his ground. "If we leave Megatron gets the Matrix who knows what hell that will unleash on Earth even if it survives this attack." Prowl set his mouth in a grim line determined to get the stubborn youngling, he lunged forward, his optics widened and a gasp escaped his surprised open mouth. His frame jolted slightly before falling to the ground revealing a rather smug looking Starscream in his wake.

Trailblazer froze the cavern was shaking tremendously now, he gripped the console to steady himself as the Decepticon approached. Prime's booming voice could be heard over the din. "Let them go Starscream, you've lost!"

The seeker chuckled softly and still staring at Trailblazer raised his weapon at the approaching Prime and fired, Trailblazer jumped as his leader fell to the floor. Energon seeped from his wound. He moved trying to push himself up. Starscream turned and glared at him. "Don't Prime, don't be a fool more than you already have been." He crouched down and reactivated the stunned Prowl. Grabbing him firmly he lifted the slighter 'bot and tossed him towards Optimus.

"Get your leader out of here, before he bleeds out on the floor." Prowl stared at him in shock. "Release Trailblazer!"

Starscream fired his weapon above Prowl's head, causing him to wince. "Go before I change my mind and kill you both!"

Prowl had no choice but to haul Optimus to his feet. His intent gaze fell on the young 'bot. "I'll come back for you." Trailblazer could only nod. Fear gripping his spark. As Starscream turned to face him a strange grin spreading across his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Alarms sounded within the central module of the ISS, Nadya scrambled to the console as fast as she could in the gravity free environment. Stokes was not far behind almost colliding with Frederick. They grunted and forced their way into the module.

"What is it Nadya?" The large German demanded.

She turned to look at him her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Our sensors, they've picked up an Asteroid, its heading straight for us.

Silence befell the module.

"How long?" Porter asked softly from behind Stokes.

"It'll hit Earth within the next 45 minutes." The astronauts were at a loss with what to do with themselves. Nadya tensed and clenched her jaw. "Better inform the Commander and our new friends out there. No doubt they'll want to get out of the way." She mumbled as she glided to the communications console.

"Nadya to Trent, can you read me?"

"Trent here, little busy with repairs what is it Nadya?"

"Our telescopic sensors have picked up an Asteroid; it's headed right for us. Impact in approximately 45 minutes." The comm. fell silent. "Sir?"

"I heard you." Trent replied sombrely. "Send a communiqué to base. They're going to need to know… hell they probably already do."

"Yes Sir."

****

Trent turned to Bumblebee who had stopped his work to gaze at him worriedly. "You heard?" The 'bot nodded. Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe and Trent watched as the two 'bots conversed silently. Sideswipe sprung into action.

"Chromia, Flare-up you stay with the station. Try to prevent anything hitting it. Move it out of orbit if you have to." The two femmes nodded. Bumblebee motioned to the inside of the station to Trent who shook his head and pointed. "What the hell is that?"

All the 'bot's turned to look, amidst the clawing blackness of space something shimmered as the sun caught it, something was moving fast. As it got closer, it became more distinguished. Sunstreaker raised his weapons eagerly.

"Drones, we've got incoming drones!" The Autobots all armed their weapons and braced themselves for the fight that was coming, fast. Bumblebee forgot about his command and lifted Trent up to place him onto the platform edge near the airlock of the space station, waiting for him to take hold he nodded in assurance and glided ready next to his friends.

****

Lennox and Epps ran to the conference room at the back of the hanger. Bursting into the room Morshower was already on the screen.

"Sir… you have news?" Morshower's face was grim, tired.

"NASA has been in contact." The soldiers glanced toward the door as Ironhide crouched down to listen in. "They detected an Asteroid heading for Earth about 10 minutes ago. The Astronauts in the ISS confirm the same thing." Their faces fell. "How long Sir?"

The older man brushed his face with his palm. "We've got about 30 minutes. President and joint chiefs have already been evacuated with key personnel. We're going to be moved underground. Other world leaders have been informed. There's just not enough time to launch full scale evacuations. People are being told to go underground. Cellars, basements, old bomb shelters. I know that NEST base has one. I am ordering you to get down there. Our guests as well."

"Um… aren't they too big Sir?" Epps spoke up. Morshower actually smiled. "Government is full of surprises. Major you're aware of its location?"

"Yes Sir was fully briefed."

"Good the locking code for the door is; Alpha, Tango, Bravo, Delta 39" Lennox looked up after writing it on his hand. "Sir Do we know where?" Morshower shook his head sadly. "Our Astrophysicists predict anywhere along the Eastern sea board. Could be land or ocean. If it's more than a mile wide we're looking at complete devastation." Lennox's thoughts immediately went to his family. Epps asked for him. "Our families Sir?"

"Get word to them, tell them to get underground, there's nothing more we can do." He sighed. "Good luck gentlemen. Set your watches. Maybe our Autobot friends in the sky can come up with something to pull our asses out of the fire this time."

"Amen to that Sir. Good luck."

The screen went blank, the soldiers walked slowly outside. Lennox took a deep breath calming his screaming impulses to get in a plane and fly to his wife and daughter; he had no doubts that Epps was feeling the same thing. Ben Marshall came jogging over to him.

"Do we have news Sir, did Optimus do it?" The soldiers glanced at each other. Lennox shook his head.

"Ben, get everyone down on the bottom level now. Including the Autobots, we're going underground."

"Sir?"

"We got an asteroid coming, not much time. Go now."

Marshall nodded his face a picture of composure; he saluted sharply and dashed off into the building. His clipped voice could be heard shouting out orders. Lennox patted Epps's shoulder as he went to help.

Looking up to Ironhide who was stood silently to one side Lennox nudged his leg. The large weapons specialist looked down. His blue optics actually looked sad.

Lennox shrugged for lack of something better to add to his words. "I'm sorry Ironhide. I'm sure Optimus and Prowl are going to make it." Ironhide briefly closed his optics before straightening. He grunted loudly. "I better get the others. They're not going to like being underground."

Lennox nodded and watched him leave the hanger without a word his internal comm. doing all the work for him. He paused at the door and Lennox saw him glance up to the sky before placing his hands on his hips and dropping his head with a shake. Lennox smiled slightly noticing he'd adopted a very Optimus posture as the other Autobots gathered round him. Lennox headed for the lower levels gathering as much supplies as he could. Preparing the bunker for its sudden influx of guests. His heart was pounding in his chest. Refusing to be crippled by the fear and panic that rose within him, he concentrated on commanding the panicking human work force to the lower levels.

****

Above them a battle was raging. Chromia shot three drones, before three more were swarming over her armour. Her sister was faring a little better as she kicked one of the metallic creature into oblivion as it tried to claw her. Turning she spied Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fighting together like only the twins could. They were obliterating the drones surrounding them. Bumblebee was busy fending the assaulting, relentless army, off the space station. One managed to rip a hole in the newly repaired outer shell. Bumblebee raised his weapon and shot it to hell. His optics widened as the white cloud of oxygen burst from the station, rushing forward to help, he squealed as he was overtaken by another swarm of metallic drones. Flare-up rushed to his aid firing wildly.

Inside the ISS the astronauts were frantically trying to pin down the multiple leaks.

"Oxygen counter is dropping!" Porter yelled. The Japanese astronaut shot past him silently, extinguisher in hand as a fire erupted behind them.

"We've got an external leak!" Frederick shouted over the din of alarms.

"Right everyone back into the central module. Don't come out until I give the order."

"What are you doing?!" Nadya frowned at Trent as he forcibly shoved them into the module.

"I'm closing that leak, or you're all dead."

"No you can't! Those things out there will kill you!" Nadya grabbed at him. He held her gaze.

"Someone's got to do it Nadya it's my call."

"The hell it is." Stokes spoke up behind him. "We don't have time for this Stokes."

"You're damn right. Get your suit on." Trent stared at him as he locked the others in the central hub, ensuring the oxygen was still flowing through that section. Stokes shot him a wry grin.

"Figured you're about to do something stupid. Permission to tag along." Trent shook his head before smirking at his unlikeliest of allies. "Let's go, we've got a station to fix."

"Yes Sir."

Stokes gulped as air gushed open to the coldness of space. His space suit offered little comfort to him as he took stock of the scene around him. The Autobots were gaining the upper hand but there were still so many of them. He flinched as one got blown apart directly in front of him, followed by one of the cycle bots zooming past his vision. He exhaled fully, before following his commander out of the airlock. He gripped onto the hand rail and pulled himself up slowly. Trent glanced at him. "Thought you'd changed your mind for a minute there."

"What and miss all the fun."

"Need to weld this panel down. You take that side." Stokes set to work. They were completely oblivious to the small mechs creeping up the side of the space station. Stokes glanced up as he heard Sideswipe utter a cry of victory as he and Bumblebee ploughed through a swarm of drones. He turned his gaze ahead of him and his blood ran cold. He could see it now hurtling towards them. Its surface burning as it approached the sun. He gulped, Trent pulled him down. "Nothing we can do about that. We can save our friends though." He glared at him in earnest, Stokes nodded and continued working.

The other Astronauts could just about see their colleagues through the port window. Shimizu was the first to spot the drone crawling towards the unsuspecting men. He launched himself to the comm.

"Commander to your left!" He yelled.

Trent looked upon hearing the message but was too late to stop the mech from pouncing at him ripping into him. Stokes took his acetylene torch and lunged at the creature. Another crept up and launched at Stokes sending him careening off the shuttle.

Sunstreaker saw the commotion and using his small internal thrusters accelerated towards the station, the other Autobots glanced in his direction as he sped through them his weapon raised, unable to get a clear shot on the small assailants. Stokes couldn't get back; his suit had no booster system. He stared in horror as Trent caught his gaze. Three more drones had clamoured onto his form, tearing at him. Trent's screams could be heard through the comm. system.

"NOOOOOO...!!!" Stokes cried out as he watched his commander get torn apart.

Sunstreaker froze at the sight, his optics wide. He'd never seen a human die before… never seen so much blood… His insides lurched. He reached out for the human in front of him and pulled him to him, turning him away from the horrific scene. Closing his optics tightly, he composed himself.

"Wait here." He growled to the shocked reeling Stokes. He turned and with extreme ferocity launched himself onto the fray of drones, tearing each one apart with his bare hands. His brother heard the commotion finishing off the last group of drones, letting the others flee. He raced back to the distant station. The Autobots halted, as Sunstreaker moved slowly toward them carrying the bloodied remains of Rick Trent gently in his palm. His optics looked to his brother, pain etched across his face. He did not know what to do. Sideswipe moved to his brother's side and placed a hand over the body, lifting it from his trembling hand. He gathered Stokes and took them back to the station. Leaving him at the airlock, the other Astronauts initiated the door commands. Stokes looked up at the mech staring sadly at him. Sideswipe hung his head. "I am so sorry we couldn't protect you."

The airlock opened and Stokes unable to speak, stumbled inside with Trent's body. His space suit now the only thing holding him together. The pressure equalised he gripped the door frame. Someone released his helmet; Nadya was in front of him her eyes wet. Frederick lifted Trent tenderly with Porter's help and strapped it to his cabin bed. Covering it respectfully with a sheet.

Stokes wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor, he felt hollow, his insides hurt, like he'd been kicked. Shock washed over him, his body started shaking. He leant over and emptied his guts, retching until he had nothing left. Nadya held him tightly, as silent tears slipped off her cheeks.

****

The Autobots gathered round the station, their usual chatter silent. All optics were trained on the approaching asteroid. There was nothing they could do to stop it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Prowl crouched down easing Prime down beside Arcee.

"Sir you're hurt badly, I need to get you back…"

"Take Arcee first."

"But Si…"

"Do it Prowl, that's an order!" Optimus snapped. Prowl nodded, lifting the femme he fired his small internal thrusters and headed out of the Asteroid. Optimus hoped to Primus that Megatron didn't get to him before he could reach the ship. Wincing he stood, clutching his side he limped back into the cave.

He was stopped at the entrance as the cave began collapsing around him due to the tremors now emanating from the howling machine.

"Trailblazer!" He called out. He caught a glimpse of his optics as looked up from the console of the machine.

"Starscream wait!" He called out; Optimus frowned ducking forward as rocks pelted his frame.

"Prime you can't be here. Starscream's plan it's working. I have to finish, it needs two of us."

"Trailblazer I can't le…urrgghh…"

Trailblazer shot up in time to see his leader buried under rubble. He raced nimbly over to the pile.

"Starscream help me!" The seeker landed lightly by his side. He snarled. "Stupid Autobot do any of you know how to quit while you are ahead?" He dug into the rubble lifting large rocks easily and casting them aside. They lifted Prime out, their fingers slipping on his frame due to energon seeping from his systems.

Starscream clicked in frustration "I will take him." Trailblazer nodded and headed back to the console as the cave crumbled around him.

Starscream laid Optimus at the mouth of the cave so as to be easily seen for a returning Prowl. A Prowl who had spotted him as he traversed across the space, avoiding the weapons fire from his fellow Decepticons. The 'bot was fast. Starscream mused impressively. He ducked back inside the cave, Optimus grabbed his leg.

"Star…scream… why…?" His red optics studied the prone leader for a moment. He leant over him. He smiled. "Like you do not already know Prime."

"Don't let Trail… blazer die because of… one of your… twisted power struggles…." He tensed as his body continued to pool energon and oil, beneath him. Starscream's face was serious.

"I will get him out Prime." He released Optimus's hand from his leg and stalked back into the shadows.

Optimus drifted in and out of consciousness, his strength was ebbing away. His cortex ached from exposure to the full power of the Matrix and Soundwave's hacking. He felt strong hands lift him under his shoulders. Supporting him as they soared from the Asteroid. His optics flew open as he heard Megatron's roar of anger, he watched with dismay as he saw the Decepticon leader accelerate back toward the asteroid, disappearing into the shadows. He pulled against the firm grip… his mouth unable to form the command to return. His blue optics faded and went dark.

****

Starscream nodded to the young 'bot as he returned to the console.

"Did you tell him what I said?" He asked suddenly flinching as rocks fell about him.

"Starscream?"

The seeker glared at him. "Yes now concentrate." Blue optics met his.

"Initiate feedback loop."

"Initiating."

They both moved swiftly to adjacent consoles, repeating the command.

"On my mark." Trailblazer nodded. "Now." Starscream commanded. They simultaneously punched the commands into consoles. The machine was whirring at a higher pitch than before. Its apex was glowing dangerously as power built up within it.

"Last one." Trailblazer uttered, his hands worked as fast as the seekers. "Now!" The final command was initiated and the machine visibly shook under the strain. They looked up.

"Let's go." Trailblazer grinned he spun round only to find Megatron facing him, his vocalizer let out a gasp of surprise. The red optics glared at him hatefully. Trailblazer found himself lifted into the air by his throat; he kicked frantically, clawing at the talon that gripped him tightly. Megatron brought him closer Trailblazer felt a sharp pain in his chest, it grew stronger as Megatron pulled him closer, his mouth parted in a sneer he jerked forward Trailblazer shrieked as he felt the blade pierce his spark chamber. His legs convulsed as the serrated edge tore through his chest erupting through his back plates.

'No... Starscream... Why is he letting this happen?' Trailblazer's thoughts raced violently through his cortex. 'Must survive... must warn Optimus...' Pain blazed through his systems he heard himself scream as he stared into those red optics. 'Oh Primus... What have I done...?'

Trailblazer uttered one last sob before falling limp in Megatron's grasp, his spark sputtered, fighting to stay alive, Megatron twisted the blade cruelly in his chest splitting the spark in two. The light flashed with sheer intensity and faded to nothing.

Megatron flung the shell aside and went for the seeker. Starscream could only stare as Megatron grabbed him. He'd made a promise, he'd get him out. This was his plan, and an Autobot had paid the price for it. He snarled angrily, his claw hacked at Megatron's face, splintering his optic; Megatron yelped in pain and dropped him, launching a swift kick into his torso. Starscream ignored the pain as the machine started to implode around him.

Megatron cried out and flew up in a last chance to save the power of the Matrix. Searing, painfully hot light engulfed him, he shrieked as he was thrown backwards against the wall of the disintegrating cave.

Starscream wasted no time, transforming he grabbed the Autobot, his engines roaring as he sped from the expanding explosion.

****

Prowl braced himself as the powerful shockwave hit the ark propelling it forward as he punched the hyper drive.

The ship jerked forward as he came to a halt. He saw the asteroid entering Earth's atmosphere, wasting no time he plotted the Ark to intercept, it accelerated frighteningly towards the blue planet. He had no time for second thoughts. Firing everything he had at the asteroid he watched as parts began to break off. It was not enough, it was still too big. He corrected the course and punched the ignition; the g forces pushed him back as the engines roared into life. Prowl crawled to the other side of the bridge, managing to lift himself up into the pod as the Ark shuddered violently in the turbulent atmosphere.

"Now Teletraan, release now!"

****

The 'bots at the station cheered as the Ark appeared out of nowhere and launched its entire arsenal at the offending asteroid which had already entered the atmosphere. Their cheers were soon muted as they watched the ship tumble after the asteroid seemingly out of control.

"What are they doing?!" Chromia yelled frantically. They could only watch as their ship plunged into the asteroid's surface with a blinding orange, white flash, averting their optics. "Oh slag." Sideswipe swore under his breath, the only one not to avert his gaze he stared as the remains of the asteroid littering the atmosphere shining like burning stars as they plummeted towards the surface.

****

From above the sight was like pebbles falling into a pond. The asteroids crashed into the ocean, smaller pieces along with fragments of the decimated Ark peppered the atmosphere with bright explosions. From below the night sky was filled with fire balls screaming across the sky. The largest shard dove straight into the South Atlantic Ocean. This sent a wall of water rippling across the globe, tsunamis raged against the coasts. Craters peppered the Sahara desert as smaller pieces made contact; cities were stoned from sky causing utter devastation.

The walls and ceiling of the bunker shook, Lennox glanced up nervously, as faint cries of distress echoed through their shelter as the ground suddenly vaulted beneath them sending many crashing to the ground. Screams filled the shelter and panic began to fill the air. The violent shaking was replaced by faint rumbles. Ironhide stood lifting his hand to the ceiling, he concentrated for a moment.

"There's no impact above." His deep voice laced with tension. Jolt glanced up at him nervously. "Do you think it has hit?" The twins uncharacteristically sat huddled in a corner, holding onto each other. Ironhide nodded to Ratchet. "You're sensors are more sensitive than mine."

The medic stood gingerly, still recovering from his wounds. He lifted his hands placing them on the ceiling, his head tilted up slightly. "It's quiet." Turning to Lennox. "I think it's over, but better let one of us go up first to make sure."

Lennox nodded, unlocking the large door opening it fractionally. Ratchet squeezed through and his footsteps faded away.

Not two minutes later, Ironhide's comm. buzzed. He nodded, glancing down sharply.

"It's clear." He stated, before leading the way out of the bunker.

****

Optimus awoke once again in the med-bay he groaned. His head felt lighter, his side hurt where he'd been shot and for some reason his entire frame ached. He sat up slowly, ignoring the stern looks from his medic as he walked over to him.

"What happened?" Ratchet gave him a sad smile. "Too much. You've been out for 4 days; you lost enough energon to put you in permanent stasis lock."

He placed his helm in his hand, rubbing his face plates absently, running his hand behind his neck. His optics shot up. "Prowl, Arcee?"

Ratchet glanced over to the neighbouring berth where Prowl was recharging.

Optimus looked at his medic as he turned back to him; he lowered his optics sadly and shook his head. "I couldn't save her, she'd lost too much."

Optimus closed his optics sadly dropping his head. "Oh Primus…" He breathed. "How are Chromia and…"

A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "They got to say goodbye Optimus, she survived the trip back. They don't blame you." Optimus glanced up at the concerned medic and nodded. He felt something press into his neck. "What was that?"

"Pain suppressant, you're going to need it. I have been asked by the human President to bring you to see him as soon as you're awake."

"He's here?"

"Had to be, needed someone to help coordinate the Autobots in helping the humans recover from the Asteroid." Optimus stared at him. "It hit?" Guilt washed over him, knowing his spark had caused the destruction.

Ratchet nodded. "Multiple hits caused and is causing chaos." He chuckled; Optimus frowned at the inappropriate humour. "Sorry." He composed himself as he led a severely limping Optimus out of the med-bay. "There's something you should know."

"He did WHAT?!"

Prowl shot up from his berth upon hearing Prime yell as the doors closed behind him. He winced and lay back down, not really caring much for the chaos that Prime was going to have to deal with.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Weeks past since the asteroid hit. The president had reluctantly revealed the presence of the Autobots to the world; this was to aid rebuilding of the parts of the globe that had been utterly devastated by the resulting earth quakes and tsunamis that followed the multiple impacts, with their help.

It had been determined that the Asteroid had indeed been a mile wide and had broken upon entering Earth's atmosphere. Prime soon learnt of why the Asteroid had broken up and Prowl was commended for his courageous efforts and ultimately saving the planet.

****

The rain was falling heavily, the crowds gathered. There were a handful of black clad humans gathering at the edge of the cliff. Behind them gathered the Autobots some in their alt form. The priest uttered his prayers quietly as the rain became heavier. Nadya glanced up to Bumblebee who knelt down beside her and handed her the small silver urn, she nodded sadly. Stokes squeezed her arm. Walking to the edge of the white cliffs she looked across at the sea churning at the English coastline. She crouched down and opened the urn the wind caught its contents and whisked them away playfully, her eyes clouded. She stood as the ashes dissipated silently into the air.

The people slowly dispersed, most of the Autobots remained looking out over the white chalky cliffs.

Flare-up and Chromia hung their heads sadly, remembering their sister. A loud boom sounded overhead causing them all to look up. A jet shot over them. Optimus frowned.

"Starscream."

"He survived?!" Ironhide growled arming his cannons. The jet landed someway from them his red optics watched them carefully; he was holding something in his arms. He took a step forward. Prime motioned for them to stay back.

"Optimus…" Prowl warned subtly.

"He's not here to fight." Optimus walked forward slowly. Starscream copied his motion and they met uneasily. Starscream knelt down and gently placed Trailblazer's body at Optimus's feet. Optimus gazed at the young 'bot's body, he looked at Starscream questioningly. His spark aching with sadness and guilt.

Starscream took a step back as the others approached. He held his head up and spoke clearly.

"Megatron impaled his spark chamber before I could get to him. He had asked me to tell you that he is sorry he betrayed you and that he let you down. He was proud to serve with you." He held Optimus's gaze, who groaned softly and placed his head in his palm.

Starscream hesitated. "Optimus." At the sound of his name rather than his title Optimus looked at the waiting seeker.

"He protected the Matrix; it was destroyed along with the machine. Megatron unfortunately survived thanks to Soundwave but is severely incapacitated. He will however become a threat again. Trailblazer did not betray you. He died bravely. He died as a warrior should." He held his head up high at the last statement. Even Ironhide was stunned at the comment. It was the highest honour another warrior could bestow upon an Autobot. He nodded curtly once and leapt into the sky.


End file.
